<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Class Clown by CHANN1E</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570439">Class Clown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHANN1E/pseuds/CHANN1E'>CHANN1E</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Humor, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Lowercase, M/M, Underage Drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:09:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHANN1E/pseuds/CHANN1E</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>felix thinks jisung is nothing but the class clown who messes around too much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"lee felix!"</p><p>taking a deep breath felix pursed his lips before looking at the boy blankly "yes?"</p><p>"can i interest you in a book club flyer-"</p><p>"no. jisung you're not even in a club." pushing the yellow flyer away felix gritted his teeth. so annoying.</p><p>"i know. i stole these from seungmin." the blonde replied grinning.</p><p>"why?" looking at jisung unamused felix tightened his grip on his backpack. i want to kick him into the wall.</p><p>"to have a reason to talk to you of course!"</p><p>"great. move i'm kinda late for class."</p><p>"i'll walk you if you'd like." jisung suggested sweetly, fluttering his lashes. what the fuck is caught in his eye?</p><p>"i wouldn't. move." felix huffed pushing jisung out of the way.</p><p>"so rude. did you know i used to be a stripper in a past life? you wouldn't have treated me this way!" jisung yelled watching felix stop and turn around.</p><p>"did you know i used to not give a fuck. oh wait, i still don't." shooting the blonde a sarcastic smile felix flipped him off before making his way to his class he was already super later for. stupid fucking han jisung.</p><p>"damnit."</p><p>"just give up kid." shaking his head the janitor continued sweeping the floor.</p><p>"i don't ever give up! i'm han jisung for fucks sake." running a hand through his hair jisung nodded to himself. he was han jisung, what was the problem? lee felix. that's the problem.</p><p>-</p><p>"how stupid of you to assume felix likes you." seungmin chastised patting the blondes shoulder.</p><p>"i didn't assume! i was just trying to talk to him." jisung muttering rolling his eyes.</p><p>"because you like him?" pushing a ball of clay he stole from the art room around the table chan raised a brow.</p><p>"no! because he's the only person who won't talk to me. everyone here likes me, so i don't understand why he doesn't!" crossing his arms jisung leaned on his elbows that ached against the uncomfortable table.</p><p>"right..maybe because you're loud."</p><p>"and inappropriate." chan piped in.</p><p>"and dumb." taking a seat changbin grinned.</p><p>"shut up changbin. i'll have you know i'm smart."</p><p>"you're a smartass. not smart. there's a difference."</p><p>glaring at his 'friends' jisung rolled his eyes "you guys are all mean."</p><p>"that's what we're here for."</p><p>"whatever, i'm going to get something to eat." jisung mumbled standing up and not paying attention before he turned his whole body quickly.</p><p>"oh god." watching the blonde turn right into a person seungmin grimaced at the sight of the contents of his tray which were now all over him and the floor.</p><p>"im so sorry-felix?" looking at the redhead in shock jisungs gaze flickered to the boys shirt which was covered in mashed potatoes and gravy.</p><p>"han. fucking. jisung." wiping his face felix slung his hand watching mashed potatoes splatter across the tile floor.</p><p>"i'm sorry! here.." looking around jisung grabbed changbins water bottle, quickly unscrewing the cap before dumping it on felix who stood in shock.</p><p>"what the fuck jisung?" staring at the blonde chan looked at him crazily.</p><p>"i thought it would wash the food off!" jisung exclaimed as water dripped down felixs face and soaked into his clothing.</p><p>biting his tongue felix shot jisung his fiercest glare "you're a fucking clown." shoving the blonde back felix made his way out of the cafeteria as everyones eyes fell to jisung who was chewing his lip.</p><p>"damn jisung," clicking his tongue seungmin shook his head "now he's really not going to like you."</p><p>-<br/>
these are my works from wattpad :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>unknown: felix!<br/>unknown: lee felix!</p><p>felix: ?</p><p>unknown: look im sorry about spilling food on you!<br/>[read]</p><p>would you like to block this number?<br/>yes    no.</p><p>number has been blocked!</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"you're too mean to him." pulling back from where he was leaning over felixs shoulder the boy chuckled.</p><p>"he needs to quit." felix mumbled tossing his phone down.</p><p>"he's just being nice." poking around at his plate hyunjin grinned.</p><p>"nice my ass. he's annoying."</p><p>"he's actually pretty cool. he's loud yeah, but he's a nice kid." jeongin tried although felix wasn't listening. </p><p>"i don't like him. he's an annoying boy who thinks his shitty humor will get him through school. they should nominate him class clown in the damn yearbook."</p><p>"harsh words spoken from such a kind soul." jeongin sang sarcastically which earned him a pillow to the face.</p><p>"im just saying." crossing his legs felix turned his attention back to the movie playing on the tv.</p><p>"someones phone is ringing." jeongin mumbled looking around.</p><p>"its mine." scratching his neck hyunjin fumbled around pulling his phone out of his pocket and answering it.</p><p>"oh..? yeah..he's here," glancing at felix hyunjin slowly nodded "got it. its for you felix." holding the device out hyunjin looked at felix.</p><p>"for me?" hesitantly grabbing the phone felix looked at hyunjin suspiciously as he raised it to his ear.</p><p>"hello?"</p><p>"felix listen-" </p><p>tossing the phone back to hyunjin felix crossed his arms.</p><p>"you hung up?"</p><p>"yeah i did." felix replied simply before snatching the food from jeongin.</p><p>"you're unbelievable." jeongin sighed leaning on his hands.</p><p>"mhm."</p><p>-</p><p>"just stop buddy. he obviously really really doesn't want to talk to you." filing his nails seungmin glanced up shooting jisung a 'im disappointed you're this dumb' look. </p><p>"no. i have an idea!"</p><p>"oh god...when he says that it's something stupid." lifting his head from his pillow changbin narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"no its a brilliant idea! every day i'll do something until he finally notices me and talks to me." standing up jisung moved to his desk grabbing a cute sticky note and a pen.</p><p>"right..and this isn't because you like him right?" chan asked blankly.</p><p>"nope." shaking his head jisung fixed his beanie before humming. what's something i could do....got it!</p><p>"that smile is scaring me." seungmin whispered quietly watching jisung scribble something on the note pad.</p><p>"just sit back and watch him fail." changbin replied before closing his eyes. </p><p>"i plan on it." </p><p>-</p><p>"felix wait up!" calling after the redhead who released a loud groan before pulling his hood up jisung weaved through the crowd waving his hands frantically. </p><p>"felix please!"</p><p>"oh my fucking jesus." stopping felix took a deep breath before turning around to yell at jisung before his eyes widened.</p><p>"what the fuck are you wearing?" assessing the bee costume jisung was wearing felix narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"im a bee." jisung replied fixing his antennas before grinning.</p><p>"i can see that. why?" </p><p>"bee-cause," clearing his throat jisung held out a sunflower towards felix "i have something to say."</p><p>"hurry up then." taking the flower hesitantly felix huffed.</p><p>"i han jisung, think you lee felix are absolutely bee-utiful." wiggling his brows jisung watched felixs lips twitch a little.</p><p>"you're stupid. i need to go. thanks for the flower or whatever." felix mumbled his expression falling back to the pouty one he always had when him and jisung conversed.</p><p>"right..bye! have a good day! bee careful!" jisung called out after the redhead who said nothing.</p><p>"yes!" clapping his hands excitedly jisung smiled. he got a reaction out of felix. even if it was small.</p><p>"calm down kid, that doesn't mean he likes you." the janitor spoke up startling jisung.</p><p>"r-right. i didn't say he did." blushing the blonde boy fixed his costume before scrunching his face.</p><p>"right. you're missing class. better buzz your way there quickly." the janitor muttered shaking his head before continuing to sweep.</p><p>"right..busy busy bee." </p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"felix!" catching the boys jacket sleeve jisung tugged gently.</p><p>"what do you-should i ask?" looking at the boy oddly felix scrunched his face up.</p><p>"i'm a zombie." tilting his head jisung grinned brightly, his eyes forming crescents. the cute smile completely contrasted to the makeup he was wearing as well as the torn clothes.</p><p>"why...exactly are you a zombie.? halloween is a good ways away." felix deadpanned feeling awkward with everyone's attention on them. why did he have to share the same english class with jisung?</p><p>"here," passing felix a finger gummy jisung faked a cough before wiggling his nose "i have a request."</p><p>"i do too. please go back to your seat." </p><p>"once i tell you what i wanted to say!" jisung exclaimed softly. everyone chuckling at how pushy jisung was.</p><p>"hurry up." taking a seat in his chair felix placed the gummy down on his desk. i'll give it to jeongin or something.</p><p>"i'm dying to see you smile." jisung murmured shoving his hands in his pockets.</p><p>"...wow. a zombie joke. how nice. you can return to your seat now." acting completely indifferent felix shot jisung a fake smile before digging into his backpack for his english packet.</p><p>"you're killing me lee." huffing jisung frowned but nonetheless moved to his seat. </p><p>"i don't think it worked." chewed on his pencil eraser changbin grinned before wincing when jisung slapped him.</p><p>"shut up." plopping down in his chair angrily jisung grabbed his packet before glancing back towards felix who was quietly doing his work. whats so not likable about me? </p><p>"a few things." changbin commented before his eyes widened when jisung shoved him out of his desk. </p><p>"ow jisung."</p><p>"can't hear you. im dead."</p><p>-</p><p>"your attempts are terrible. just give up sung." </p><p>"absolutely not! i refuse!" grabbing a tray from the stack jisung shook his head.</p><p>"why cant you just give up?"</p><p>"because i dont want to. his refusal to like me is annoying." grabbing a cookie jisung placed it on his tray.</p><p>"oh but you like him." chan sang grabbing a bag of chips from the shelf.</p><p>"i do not! he's just someone who refuses to talk to me thats all. its not like i think its cute when he laughs or something. or that one time he laughed so hard milk flew out of his nose."</p><p>"okay..gross. and to me sounds like you 𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑦 like him." chan commented punching his lunch code in. </p><p>"I DO NOT LIKE LEE FELIX!" jisung exclaimed throwing his hand up. </p><p>"you-oh...." flickering his gaze behind jisung nervously chan turned back around. confused the blond turned around his stomach dropping at the sight of the redhead. fuck my life.</p><p>"its okay... i don't like you either." moving past jisung felix made his way towards his table with a tiny frown. why did the blonds words upset him? </p><p>"indigestion." felix mumbled rubbing his chest. yeah thats what is was. just indigestion.</p><p>"felix why the pout?" clearing a spot at the table jeongin raised a brow. </p><p>"i'm not pouting. you're pouting." sitting down felix huffed.</p><p>"no you're pouting. you look sad..who am i killing?" jeongin asked collecting his celery sticks up and moving them.</p><p>"nobody. why are you being so nosy?"</p><p>"because it's my job. duh." poking his carrot stick into some ranch jeongin grinned.</p><p>"mhm." leaning on his palm subtly glanced over to jisungs table. what a cute annoying boy. quit. he's not worth your time felix. shut up and let me observe. you like him. no i dont-wait...why am i arguing with myself? you're dumb. </p><p>"true." felix mumbled out loud before pausing when the guys looked at him.</p><p>"you agree? hyunjin has no ass.?"</p><p>shaking his head felix ignored his friends, choosing to lay his head down on the table. what idiots.</p><p>-</p><p>"what?" blinking chan tried to process everything jisung had just spilled.</p><p>"i said my friend jimmy has a crush on this boy fender and he has no clue how to act. his stupid radar increases twenty percent what should he do?" chewing his nails jisung stared at his friend like he could hold the answer to his problems.</p><p>"um firstly quit referring to yourself as jimmy." tossing a squishy basketball chan looked at the boy unimpressed.</p><p>"im not." rolling his eyes jisung held his phone out showing chan the screen.</p><p>"...you actually have a friend named jimmy?"</p><p>snorting jisung nodded "yes."</p><p>"um okay..well i think he should tell him his feelings."</p><p>"fuck no." taking a seat changbin grabbed jisungs phone.</p><p>"tell him he should tell fender no ass no deal." </p><p>"or.," snatching the phone from changbin chan shoved the boy "go with my idea."</p><p>"or! tell him to say he got shot and needs attention."</p><p>"that's actually dumb seungmin." the boys deadpanned rolling their eyes.</p><p>"your mom."</p><p>"okay. one more question."</p><p>"hm?" </p><p>"if a human named jisung had a crush on another human-"</p><p>"named felix." changbin added before wincing when jisung slapped his arm.</p><p>"shut up. but yes..what he said. how would a certain human go about these feelings.?"</p><p>"firstly have the balls to address yourself as well..yourself. secondly act normal maybe?"</p><p>"i do act normal." jisung mumbled defensively.</p><p>"right. sure."</p><p>"i....can you teach me.?"</p><p>"teach you.? to be normal?" changbin repeated slowly. chan and seungmin shaking their heads.</p><p>nodding ecstatically jisung leaned on his knees "yes. i wanna be normal."</p><p>"um..okay.?"</p><p>"thank you!"</p><p>"you're welcome.?" watching jisung do a little dance chan and changbin exchanged looks. this was either going to end well or it was going to crash and burn.</p><p>hopefully the first one.</p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>to say felix was surprised that he made it through the hallway safely was a shocker. he wasn't used to being able to walk with a five foot something energetic blond male attacking him with nonsense. now that wasn't to say he wasn't thankful, because he was. he just found it odd.</p><p>he found it more odd when he spotted this five foot something energetic blond quietly chatting with his friends. now to say that was weird was an understatement. the days felix could make it without jisung attacking him (which never truly happened) he could still hear the boy. jisung was LOUD to put it easily. you could hear him from the other end of the hallway when it was storming outside. but now he was quietly talking to seungmin with a tiny smile on his face.</p><p>"how odd." scratching his chin felix shrugged nonchalantly. one less problem for him.</p><p>"hey felix." waving politely jisung stared at felix as the redhead walked past him without saying anything. hearing a small defeated sigh and a 'im sorry sung' felix closed his eyes before stopping. biting his tongue the redhead turned around before smiling softly although his fingers were squeezing his pencil tightly.</p><p>"good morning jisung." clearing his throat felix waved before turning on his heel leaving the blond with a light blush across his face.</p><p>watching felix walk away jisung turned to changbin before shaking his shoulders aggressively.</p><p>"he told me good morning.! without throwing something at me.!" squealing excitedly jisung cleared his throat as the janitor walked past.</p><p>"......good job." flashing jisung a tiny thumbs up the man continued on his way.</p><p>"progress.! sweet sweet progress." squishing his cheeks together jisung quickly grabbed his books from his locker.</p><p>"where are you going now? classes dont start for another ten minutes.?" watching the blond excitedly pull his things out chan raised a brow.</p><p>"we share a class.! im gonna go early..to do stuff." beaming jisung waved before running off leaving his friends.</p><p>"i want to say this was a bad idea..but i'll wait until it explodes in your face." biting the head off a gummy seungmin grinned.</p><p>"shut up seung, you're always so mean."</p><p>"yOuRe aLwaYs sO mEaN. no. im realistic chris. there's no way in hell felix is going to talk to jisung."</p><p>-</p><p>"so you put this there, and carry the four." scribbling on jisungs paper felix set the pencil down once he finished showing the blond what he needed to do.</p><p>"wow..that's actually really easy." humming jisung nodded before picking up the pencil, his heart beating aggressively against his chest as felix stared at him. why is he so pretty oh my god he's so close.</p><p>"try on your own now." motioning to the paper felix watched the boy expectantly. he didn't even know why he was helping jisung. he just felt bad watching the blonde struggle. thankfully he already took calculus so it wasn't a struggle to help jisung. </p><p>nodding slowly jisung looked back at the paper but be couldn't seem to move his hand. the words and numbers were jumbling on the paper. god why am i feeling lightheaded.</p><p>"-okay.?" gently placing his hand on jisungs shoulder felix watched the boy nod stiffly. </p><p>"i'm..fine..i think." dropping his pencil jisung clutched his head. why was his head aching.?</p><p>"you don't look fine. have you eaten today.?"</p><p>"yeah i had lunch with seungmin and chan." nodding jisung squeezed his eyes shut.</p><p>"what about drink.? have you drank anything.?"</p><p>"uh..no." shaking his head jisung groaned immediately when the pain increased. he actually couldn't remember the last time he drank anything. was it this weekend or maybe yesterday.?</p><p>"fuck okay," clicking his tongue felix reached for his bag before pulling out a half full bottle of water that he had been drinking on since lunch "here."</p><p>"you drank from this..."  staring at the bottle which was decorated in cute doodles jisung swallowed.</p><p>"no shit. now drink some before you pass out." pushing the bottle towards jisung felix looked at him sternly. almost like he actually cared.</p><p>pouting jisung grabbed the bottle before taking a sip thanks to felix who already uncapped it.</p><p>"thanks. it's almost like you care."</p><p>"yeah, no. i'm just being nice." felix mumbled before wincing. that came out ruder than he wanted it to.</p><p>"can we start over felix.?"</p><p>"what do you mean?" shoving the water back into his bag felix glanced at jisung before looking at the table.</p><p>"hi im jisung. nice to meet you." shoving his hand towards felix jisung watched the redhead just stare at it blankly. </p><p>"hi. im felix." placing his hand in jisungs felix poked his tongue against the inside of his cheek. his hand feels warm.</p><p>"hi felix, would you like to hang out sometime.?" staring at the boy with a hopeful glint in his eyes jisung waited for an answer.</p><p>"...sure."</p><p>-<br/>annoyingblond:care to come to a party.? <br/>annoyingblond:you dont have to of course.</p><p>raising a brow felix dried his hair off letting his phone fall on his bed. </p><p>"should i answer..?" feeling his stomach churn with a weird feeling felix sighed dropping the towel to the floor.</p><p>"probably..i said i'd start over too." biting his lip felix picked up his phone hesitantly. debating what he should reply felix just opted to type a simple sure his text automatically getting a reply as if jisung was waiting.</p><p>annoyingblond: great! i'll send changbins address. i look forward to seeing you. :)</p><p>not answering felix yawned before placing his phone down "now to find an outfit."</p><p>-</p><p>by the time felix got to the party he was ambushed with a drunk jeongin and a sober hyunjin who seemed to be on the brink of strangling jeongin with his tie.</p><p>"im taking him home." hyunjin mumbled shaking his head, his face showing sheer disappointment.</p><p>"alright." nodding felix giggled when jeongin pouted.</p><p>"bye bestie.!" waving excitedly as hyunjin tossed him over his shoulder jeongin grinned.</p><p>"bye sweetheart." chuckling felix waved goodbye before sighing. he needed to go find someone he knew. thankfully he spotted a familiar brunette.</p><p>"chan hey." waving to catch the boys attention felix weaved through the people.</p><p>"hey wassup." giving felix a side hug chan grinned his gaze flickering to jisung who was nervously chewing his nails on the corner.</p><p>"nothing....is jisung around.? not because i want to see him or anything. just he invited me so i figured he'd at least greet me..." trailing off felix shoved his hands in his jacket. </p><p>"he's over there." pointing to the boy who was already looking their way chan grinned when he spotted jisungs ears turning pink.</p><p>"right..thanks." smiling politely felix made his way over to jisung. wow never thought i'd see a day where im approaching him on purpose.</p><p>"hey jisung.." waving felix stopped a few meters away from the boy who looked to be having a heart attack.</p><p>"h-hey." pulling at the collar of his shirt jisung smiled halfheartedly.</p><p>"s-sungie.! can y-you get me a blanket? b-bring your friend too.!" clutching onto jisungs arm seungmin pouted cutely before glancing at felix and wiggling his brows.</p><p>"hello there cutie."</p><p>"stop flirting with him seung." pinching the boy jisung sighed. </p><p>"oH im sorry. thiS is y-your boyfriend.?"</p><p>"no!" immediately shaking his head felix coughed awkwardly when seungmin just stared at him.</p><p>"i'll go get you a blanket.." jisung mumbled. </p><p>"b-bring your friend.! i want the big one off the shelf.!" </p><p>"um..is that okay.?" looking at felix shyly jisung puffed his cheeks.</p><p>"sure..?" shrugging felix motioned for jisung to lead the way. nodding the blond turned on his heel before walking down a long hallway. spotting a nice looking doorknob felix raised both brows when jisung pulled it open showing off a huge closet.</p><p>"woah.." </p><p>"pretty nice right?" stepping inside jisung turned the light on before looking around.</p><p>"yeah.." nodding absentmindedly felix stepped inside his gaze flickering between all the different things inside. everything was set up in nice little tubs that had different labels so you'd know what was what.</p><p>"he said a big-" startled by a loud slam jisung turned towards the door which was now shut.</p><p>"oh fuck." dropping the blankets he had grabbed jisung ran to the door aggressively jiggling the doorknob.</p><p>"it's locked." felix mumbled wide eyed.</p><p>"sorry guys! the door shut and i dont have the key.!" seemingly completely sober now seungmin called out to the boys. he may have lied about a few things but they didnt need to know that.</p><p>"go find changbin then!" jiggling the doorknob jisung groaned.</p><p>"he left an hour ago!"</p><p>"fucking hell seungmin." whining jisung sighed.</p><p>"do you have your phone.?"</p><p>"no. i gave it to seungmin because he said-KIM SEUNGMIN!" figuring out what the male had done jisung tugged at his hair. leave it to his friends to pull stupid stunts.</p><p>"i don't have mine either...." felix murmured taking a seat on the floor. he had left it in his car.</p><p>"great."  taking a seat further from felix jisung pulled his legs to his chest as an awkward atmosphere fell on them. feeling the air cut on felix scrunched his nose before wrapping his arms around himself. what a great way to spend my night.</p><p>"....you cold.?" </p><p>turning his head towards jisung felix shrugged "kinda yeah."</p><p>"here." standing up the blond picked up the blankets he had grabbed for seungmin before walking over to felix and holding them out. </p><p>"you're cold too." taking one of the blankets felix unfolded it before placing it on his legs.</p><p>"im fine." jisung huffed although felix saw right through his statement when his lip quivered.</p><p>"right. come sit." patting the spot beside him felix lifted the blanket sniffling some.</p><p>"are you sure..?"</p><p>"duh. i wouldn't be asking if i wasnt." </p><p>not saying anything jisung sat down slowly before awkwardly clasping his hands together. </p><p>"i won't bite you or anything." grabbing jisungs thigh felix tugged him closer until their bodies were touching. not noticing the hitch in jisungs breath felix hesitantly placed his head on the blonds shoulder.</p><p>"im taking a nap..." felix said after a moment. </p><p>"o-okay." nodding jisung stared at the wall blankly as felix fell asleep on him. oh god.</p><p>-</p><p>yawning some felix turned to his side before freezing when soft breaths hit his face. peeking an eye open the redhead almost screamed at the close proximity between him and jisung. said blond was holding his waist loosely while sleeping soundly. it seemed like jisung had took his jacket off placing it under felixs head and opting to just lay beside him. rubbing his eyes some felix mumbled something under his breath before slowly and cautiously sliding his arm under jisungs head, his heart beat increasing when the blonde unconsciously snuggled into him.</p><p>"fuck." counting to twenty in his head felix closed his eyes. a few hours more and then you can go home. a few more hours and you can stay away from the boy for two whole days.</p><p>just a few hours more. he's kinda cute when he's sleeping tho. shut up.once again you're having a conversation with yourself. you cant say he isnt cute.</p><p>opening his eye felix stared at jisungs sleeping face before rolling his eyes "he's kinda cute." the redhead mumbled before trying to go back to sleep. definitely not noticing the way the blonds lips lifted into a shy smile. </p><p>he thinks im cute.<br/>-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>jisung was confused. why was he moving for one and two what the heck was around his waist? making a weird face the blonde peeked an eye open sleepily his gaze immediately being met with the wall.</p><p>"what..?" feeling whatever was under him shift jisung sat up(or at least tried to) before sighing deeply. </p><p>"can you stop moving?" </p><p>startled by the deep voice jisung squealed when felix squeezed his waist some before letting go completely.</p><p>holy shit i fell asleep on felix. he's warm tho.</p><p>"are you always this loud in the morning?" sitting up felix rubbed his eyes before staring at jisung blankly. </p><p>"n-no. you just startled me." jisung mumbled playing with the hem of his shirt.</p><p>"right okay," looking away from the blonde felix stood up, his face scrunching at the tingly feeling in his legs "i think the door got unlocked last night."</p><p>"last night.?" staring at felix in confusion jisung stood up stretching some.</p><p>"yeah. you were asleep so i didn't bother waking you." ignoring the blush making its way on his cheeks felix picked up the blanket before quickly folding it. </p><p>"oh...thank you." scratching the back of his neck jisung smiled slightly.</p><p>"you're welcome i guess.." clearing his throat felix placed the blanket down. rubbing his arms jisung picked his jacket off the floor as felix opened the door which had been unlocked about an hour after they were firstly stuck in the closet.</p><p>making his way back towards the main part of the house felix awkwardly smiled towards chan who was eating pretzels bites and changbin who looked half awake. hurrying out the door with so little as a goodbye felix ran a hand through his messy hair. i can't believe i let him sleep on me. god felix get a grip.</p><p>"what was that?" looking from the door to jisung who took a seat on the couch chan dipped his food into some cheese sauce.</p><p>"nothing really. i just feel the need to kill seungmin and hug him at the same time." jisung mumbled leaning on his palm.</p><p>"i'm guessing it went good?"</p><p>"i guess." shrugging jisung smiled to himself his gaze falling to the window. progress.</p><p>-<br/>"you slept together!" gasping dramatically jeongin rolled off the couch.</p><p>"no! he slept beside me!" </p><p>"uh uh." looking at felix as if he didn't believe him jeongin snickered.</p><p>"i don't need to explain anything to you you little bug. we slept side by side okay? cool." </p><p>"who slept side by side?" setting his things down minho raised a brow.</p><p>"UGLY!" standing up jeongin scrambled over to the boy.</p><p>"brat.!"</p><p>"oh my god i missed you!" clinging onto the male jeongin hugged minho tightly.</p><p>"i missed you too squirt. no hug felix?" sliding his gaze to the redhead who was acting indifferent minho raised a brow when the boy scoffed.</p><p>"no." shaking his head felix flipped the boy off before sticking his tongue out.</p><p>"what a jerk." grinning minho sighed softly when jeongin let go of him finally.</p><p>"i try." standing up felix walked straight into the boys arms.</p><p>"i missed you." kissing the side of felixs head minho squeezed the boy against him.</p><p>"missed you too." felix murmured against minhos chest.</p><p>"where's jin?"</p><p>"studying at the library." felix mumbled hearing minho snort.</p><p>"right." </p><p>"wanna watch a movie?"</p><p>"nope, i want to hear about what ive missed." beaming minho hurried to the couch taking a seat.</p><p>"nothing really."</p><p>"felix and jisung are friends!"</p><p>"we are not! i said i'd stop being a dick not that we were friends." chucking a pillow at jeongin felix rolled his eyes.</p><p>"jisung? han?"</p><p>"yeah."</p><p>"he's still annoying?" grinning minhos brows lifted.</p><p>"of course he is. he's jisung." </p><p>"i remember when he had a crush on you min." picking up his drink jeongin smiled smugly.</p><p>"please dont bring that up. i hurt the poor kids feelings." groaning minho shook his head.</p><p>"jisung liked you?" looking at the two with pure curiosity felix pouted subtly.  god felix get a grip.</p><p>"yep. like major crush!" </p><p>"jeongin shut up," rolling his eyes minho looked at felix "it was nothing major. plus it was a few years back." </p><p>"right.." shrugging felix stretched a little, his lips downturning some more as he pondered over something.</p><p>noticing the small change in felixs behavior minho glanced at jeongin who grinned mischievously.</p><p>"let's go out! we can go get hyunjin from the library and go to the pizza place downtown. im hungry."</p><p>"sure." nodding in agreement minho looked over to felix who was absentmindedly staring at the wall.</p><p>"freckles.?"</p><p>"hm? oh yeah sure." </p><p>"cool! i call shotgun!"</p><p>-</p><p>"why are we out of the house again? i planned on sleeping my weekend away not being drug out of my house to socialize." spitting the last word with disgust written over his features jisung whined for the umpteenth time when no one bothered to answer him. </p><p>"can you just shut up for two seconds? if not i could assist you." holding his hand out changbin glared at the blond who grinned.</p><p>"right sorry." clearing his throat jisung pulled his hoodie hood up, tightening and tying the strings.</p><p>"there." point to a building chan grinned knowingly while the other boys exchanged smug looks minus jisung who was absolutely confused. are they on drugs-</p><p>"pizza!" beaming excitedly jisung ran towards the shop doors yanking them open before his eyes widened and he quickly turned around.</p><p>"ah ah, i don't think so." catching the boy by his waist chan carried jisung inside of the shop.</p><p>"fuck..." hiding his face in chans chest jisung prayed in his head. please don't notice me. please dont notice me. please dont-</p><p>"jisung long time no see."</p><p>groaning quietly jisung turned around with a polite smile on his lips before he faltered. oh my god he looks good.</p><p>"minho..." waving stiffly jisung took a deep breath when said male smiled warmly.</p><p>"missed you squirrel." crossing his arms minho felt someone staring at him. tilting his head towards the left minho made eye contact with felix who immediately looked away and took a sip of his drink.</p><p>not saying anything the blonde shifted awkwardly on his feet his heart thumping against his chest. </p><p>"lets sit." motioning to the table where felix and the other boys were sitting minho beckoned the other boys.</p><p>"i hate you all." glaring at the back of his friends heads jisung followed behind them cautiously. </p><p>"sit." pushing jisung into the big booth chan slid in beside him as seungmin and changbin followed.</p><p>"hey guys." grinning brightly jeongin waved excitedly before frowning when hyunjin told him to calm down.</p><p>"ill slice you into salami." the younger muttered aggressively. </p><p>"whatever you say sweetheart." </p><p>"so guys....it's nice to be back together.." </p><p>"yeah..we haven't done this since third grade." nodding jeongin stirred his drink around before looking over to felix who was quietly drinking his soda.</p><p>"so felix! what did you do friday night?" turning the attention towards the redhead jeongin beamed brightly.</p><p>"uh...went to a party." felix mumbled making eye contact with jisung who turned pink before looking away.</p><p>"that's it? nothing fun?"</p><p>"no. i went to a party and i went home." </p><p>"you-"</p><p>"leave him alone jeongin." looking at the boy sternly minho cleared his throat.</p><p>"so how is everyone? it's been a while." leaning on the table minho stared at everyone.</p><p>"the real question is how are you." raising a brow chan watched minho smile.</p><p>"how sweet of you to ask chan but we'll talk about me later. how about," inhaling dramatically minho turned to jisung "you."</p><p>"me?" shaking his leg under the table jisung shrugged.</p><p>"yes you. that's what i asked."</p><p>"i'm fine..just doing school stuff."</p><p>"any crushes? boyfriends? girlfriends?"</p><p>"no....well...maybe." playing with the table jisung kept his gaze down.</p><p>"maybe? who is this special person who  caught your attention.?"</p><p>"....i'd rather not say. plus he hates me."</p><p>"oh! its a he," grinning minho clicked his tongue "is it someone we know.?"</p><p>"i guess.?" shrugging again jisung finally looked up from the table being slightly startled by the fact everyone was staring. chan,seungmin and changbin were looking at him knowingly while the others looked interested minus felix who was frowning and pushing his ice cubes around his glass.</p><p>"oh pizza.!"<br/>-</p><p>"felix seems upset." seungmin whispered into changbins ear as they continued their walk down the sidewalk.</p><p>"probably." shrugging changbin glanced at hyunjin and jeongin who were giggling like school girls. </p><p>"felix." gently grabbing the boys wrist jisung cleared his throat.</p><p>"yes?" turning towards the blonde felix hummed.</p><p>"want to walk with me.?"</p><p>"sure." nodding felix said nothing when jisung didn't release his wrist. he didn't really have anything to say in the first place. he was upset. why? he didn't know. but seeing minho and jisung talk back and forth and flirt in front of him made his stomach churn.</p><p>"you seem down." releasing felixs wrist jisung hesitantly grabbed the boys pinky to hold.</p><p>"im just tired i guess." smiling halfheartedly felix tightened his pinky around jisungs finger as they walked across the crosswalk.</p><p>"understandable." </p><p>"you know you may as well hold my hand. you're pulling my pinky and it doesn't feel good." felix muttered shimmying his pinky from jisungs grip before interlocking their fingers.</p><p>"i-" blinking jisung looked at their hands before looking back at felix who subtly grinned.</p><p>"you know," sighing felix glanced at the sky "you're not too bad jisung."</p><p>-<br/>😳</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"fel-"</p><p>"jisung." stepping in front of the blond minho grinned before grabbing the males bicep.</p><p>"um minho i'm actually-"</p><p>"i need to borrow you sungie. spend some one on one time together." pouting minho played with the collar of jisungs button up.</p><p>"minho i can't." watching the redhead round the corner jisung chewed his lip. i need to catch him.</p><p>"please sung, for me."</p><p>sighing jisung clutched his backpack "i guess." damn i guess i can wait.</p><p>"thank you!" beaming brightly minho grabbed the boys hand and ignored the look from his friends before tugging jisung down the opposite end of the hallway.</p><p>"what are they doing?" watching minho and jisung hyunjin cocked a brow leaning against his locker.</p><p>humming jeongin shrugged, his facial expression showing he was just as confused "no clue."</p><p>"can't be good."</p><p>"of course not."</p><p>-</p><p>"bestfriend guess what!" waving felix down jeongin swerved in and out of the students almost tripping over a solar system that was sitting on the floor.</p><p>"hm?" excusing himself from the people who were asking him questions felix turned around.</p><p>"hi." grinning jeongin rocked on his feet staring at the boy.</p><p>"what do you want? money?"</p><p>"what? no! i just wanted to tell you how much i loved youu." jeongin sang cutely.</p><p>"right..what do you really want?" felix repeated with a raised brow.</p><p>"sit with us at lunch." giving felix puppy eyes jeongin grabbed his arm.</p><p>"i always sit with you guys.?"</p><p>"no! we're all going to sit together.as a group."</p><p>"we.?"</p><p>"yes. us eight are going to hang out."</p><p>"i guess.?"</p><p>"cool! come on then im starving." rubbing his belly jeongin motioned for the redhead to follow. following the energetic boy felix sniffed the air slightly, his stomach growling.</p><p>"i want pizza!!"</p><p>"we had pizza this weekend." felix mumbled.</p><p>"felix," turning around jeongin placed his hands on his hips sassily "you can never go wrong with pizza."</p><p>"right okay." snorting felix puffed his cheeks out. he didn't know what he wanted.</p><p>"oh look it's jisung! and minho.?"</p><p>"huh?" snapping his head up felix narrowed his eyes at the blond and his friend who were chatting in the line.</p><p>"wonder what they're doing." humming jeongin shrugged before continuing to dance his way to the line.  not saying anything felix stopped right behind jeongin, his gaze still glued to the two boys who were talking and laughing(more like minho was laughing but still.</p><p>"oh guys hey." wiping the few stray tears that slipped from his eyes minho waved towards the two.</p><p>"hello," staring at them suspiciously jeongin looked at felix "whatcha doing?"</p><p>"me and sungie just came to get lunch..like everyone else." minho replied amused.</p><p>"right..me and felix came to...also get lunch."</p><p>"hey felix." waving halfheartedly jisung was taken back by the blank look on the redheads face. not again. three steps backwards now.</p><p>"um okay then." clearing his throat jisung quickly turned around.</p><p>not saying anything as they made their way through the line the four boys shuffled towards the table where their friends were sitting.</p><p>"guys!" moving down some seats hyunjin gave the table an aggressive pat.</p><p>"i call sitting by hyunjin!" placing his tray on the table jeongin rolled across the wood before falling onto a chair.</p><p>"ow." rubbing his side the boy pulled himself onto the seat before grinning as it he didn't just injure himself.</p><p>"okay then..." taking a seat by jeongin like a normal human felix stiffened when jisung sat by him cautiously.</p><p>noticing the way felix was clenching his jaw minho pursed his lips "jisung why don't you switch-"</p><p>"no," grabbing the blonds wrist gently felix stared at minho blankly "he's perfectly fine here."</p><p>"you look pissed so i figured he could switch." minho mumbled slightly smug about how felix was acting.</p><p>"even if i was pissed, which im not. he wouldn't have to move because im not pissed at him."</p><p>"felix if you're mad i can move. i don't want to upset you." swallowing jisung looked at the boy.</p><p>"im not mad. i want you to sit beside me." felix mumbled lowering his voice some as their friends watched everything unfold.</p><p>"w-what?."</p><p>"i said," tugging jisung back down in his chair felix cleared his throat before speaking up louder "i want you to sit here..beside me. please.." feeling his cheeks burn as if they were covered in hot lava felix looked away from jisungs gaze.</p><p>"s-sure." nodding jisung grabbed his drink a tiny smile spreading on his face when felix sighed quietly in relief.</p><p>"okay then..so pizza.!"</p><p>-</p><p>"hey minho." catching the boy felix clutched his books tightly.</p><p>"hey lix whats up?" shutting his locker minho smiled softly.</p><p>"i love you and all but..leave jisung alone please."</p><p>"what? why?" hiding his smug smile minho faked a pout.</p><p>"because..i asked you politely." felix mumbled chewing on his lip.</p><p>"are you saying jisung is off limits because he's yours.?" crossing his arms minho raised a challenging brow.</p><p>standing up straighter felix met minhos challenging gaze with a tiny smirk.</p><p>"you know minho," pushing the boys shoulder felix tilted his head "that's exactly what im saying."</p><p>"woah calm down there buddy," pushing felixs finger away minho scoffed "he's free game."</p><p>"he's free—you can't just talk about him like he's some animal!"</p><p>"why do you care? from what ive heard you hate him."</p><p>"i—whatever minho.but don't you have a relationship?" bumping his shoulder into minhos felix made his way down the hall quickly.</p><p>"i don't hate him.." huffing felix made his way down the sidewalk silently before narrowing his eyes.</p><p>"jisung.?"</p><p>"huh? oh.." standing up quickly jisung hid something behind his back.</p><p>"hey..what are you doing..?" flickering his gaze to the tree jisung was at felix raised a brow.</p><p>"....feeding a friend." jisung mumbled dropping his shoulders.</p><p>"a friend.?"</p><p>"yeah..." reaching into the tree jisung mumbled something quietly before pulling out a tiny squirrel that fit in his palm.</p><p>"oh my god thats cute." staring at the little ball of cuteness felix looked between the boy and the animal.</p><p>"yeah.."</p><p>"can i help.? feed it i mean." correcting himself felix looked at jisung hopefully.</p><p>"sure." nodding jisung handed felix a tiny banana piece. thanking jisung quietly felix hesitantly stepped closer watching the squirrel stare at him with bright eyes.</p><p>"do i just.."</p><p>"here.." grabbing the boys hand with his free hand jisung directed it towards the squirrel that immediately snatched it before shoving it inside of its mouth.</p><p>"woah.." watching in awe felix brushed his hands off feeling the blond stare at him.</p><p>staying outside as it began to get dark felix sighed before leaning against the tree. jisung had let the squirrel run back to wherever it called home a good hour ago and the two had just spent their time sitting against the trunk of the tree and watching the cars pass.</p><p>"jisung.?"</p><p>"hm?"</p><p>"why did you change.?"</p><p>"what do you mean?" fixing his shirt sleeves jisung turned towards the freckled faced boy.</p><p>"you don't make jokes anymore..you don't ambush me in the hall with stupid shit."</p><p>"i thought you wanted me to stop that." jisung murmured quietly.</p><p>"i guess i did at the time," shrugging felix pulled at the blades of grads "but i didn't notice i kind of enjoyed that stuff i guess.."</p><p>"oh."</p><p>"yeah..so why did you change..?"</p><p>"for you. i changed for you." sighing deeply jisung pouted. the cat was out of the bag now.</p><p>"for me.?"</p><p>"i wanted you to like me," sighing into the cool night air jisung chuckled "but that didn't work."</p><p>"jisung..you shouldn't have to change because you think i'd like you more. i never really hated you..you're just loud and everything but that's what makes you han jisung so...i'll like you either way i guess." shrugging felix looked at the boy.</p><p>"really.?" looking at felix with a soft sparkle in his eyes jisung swallowed his excitement.</p><p>"yeah really..you're pretty cool i guess."</p><p>"you guess?"</p><p>"you can tone down the loudness." teasingly pushing his shoulder into jisungs felix hesitantly laid his head on the blonds shoulder.</p><p>"i'll keep that in mind..." smiling shyly although felix couldn't see him jisung laid his head against felixs own. puffing his cheeks jisung listened to the sound of felixs breathing and the light traffic.</p><p>progress.</p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>isung wrote this. not me. </p><p> </p><p>clicking his pen continuously felix stared at the clock that seemed to grow slower and slower as it neared the end of class.</p><p>"can you quit clicking your pen?"</p><p>"can you shut up.?" shooting hyunjin a smile felix clicked his pen faster on purpose.</p><p>"very funny lee." hyunjin uttered sarcastically earning a grin from felix.</p><p>shrugging felix turned back towards the front where the teacher was scribbling notes down. spotting a colorful sticky note at the edge of his desk felix raised a brow before sitting up some.</p><p>you look cute today. not that you never look cute or anything because looking cute is a daily occurrence for you and im rambling but yeah. i like your shirt.</p><p>-hannie. :)</p><p>lifting his head felix looked over at jisung who was writing notes down. what a nerd.</p><p>"thanks. you look cute too." folding the note neatly felix set it inside his binder. am i keeping this.? probably.</p><p>"alright class we'll pick up from where we left off tomorrow." wiping her hands off the teacher bid the class goodbye.</p><p>"thank fuck." snatching his things up hyunjin grinned before purposely bumping into felix who was packing his own things.</p><p>"you with me." grabbing felixs arm jisung barely let the boy grab his backpack before he was yanking him out of the classroom.</p><p>"woah where are you taking me?" awkwardly grabbing jisungs hand felix pushed his hair out of his face.</p><p>"you're with me babe. we're going to skip okay?" stopping jisung looked at felix worriedly.</p><p>"thats okay right? you'll come with me?" making sure it was okay jisung chewed his cheek.</p><p>"uh..yeah sure.?" disregarding the name that made his stomach tingle felix shrugged, his gaze falling to hyunjin who was peeking over the side of the hallway before the raven haired male waved and disappeared.</p><p>"cool." beaming jisung nodded before tightening his grip on the boys hand.</p><p>"where exactly are we going.....?"</p><p>"surprise babe."  skipping some down the sidewalk jisung made a face spotting his english teacher.</p><p>"but-ow." wheezing some when jisungs leg knocked into his felixs face scrunched up as a branch hit him in the face.</p><p>han jisung just shoved him into the bushes.</p><p>"jisung what the fuck-"</p><p>"shh!" slapping his hand over felixs mouth jisung froze completely. his body pressed completely against felixs own, he hoped felix couldn't hear his heartbeat.</p><p>"is there someone out here?"</p><p>blinking felix licked jisungs palm causing the boy to remove his hand and wipe it on his jeans, his face screwing to one of disgust.</p><p>"you have to be quiet felix." keeping his tone in a whisper jisung stared at the boys face. felix was really pretty up close. it was almost surreal.</p><p>"you have to make me because i-" squeaking although it got swallowed by jisungs lips felix blinked frantically, his heart pounding harshly against his chest.</p><p>"made you." grinning jisung sat up before pulling felix up nonchalantly as if he hadn't just kissed him.</p><p>"r-right." wobbling a little felix stared at the ground before shaking his head. han jisung just kissed me. holy fucking shit.</p><p>"you okay?" watching felix trip over his own legs jisung snickered.</p><p>"shut up. im fine just dizzy." felix mumbled tugging his hoodie off and sighing when the cool breeze hit his warm skin.</p><p>"mhm, lets go."</p><p>nodding absentmindedly felix followed behind the blond but his mind was replaying the scene over and over.</p><p>i'm going crazy.</p><p>-</p><p>"an animal shelter.?"</p><p>"yep. there's this cute puppy i want you to meet." jisung murmured, his eyes lighting up. humming felix just followed behind the overly happy male who was making his way through the halls of the shelter.</p><p>"how cute.." felix whispered to himself before gagging. i did not-</p><p>"oh my god lee get a fucking grip." running his hand through his hair felix tugged on the strands of hair.</p><p>"here!" waving excitedly jisung motioned for felix to follow him to a little playpen. once the redhead was inside jisung shut the pen door before taking a seat on the floor and tapping his fingers against the wood.</p><p>watching a cute husky puppy peek from inside of a dog house felix watched it look around before locking onto jisung and excitedly bolting to the blond.</p><p>"hey buddy." grinning jisung picked the energetic puppy up, letting it lick his cheek before he placed it in his lap.</p><p>"she's blind in one eye and she has a few issues but i think she's the sweetest puppy ever. isn't that right baby." rubbing the dogs stomach jisung cleared his throat before patting the ground beside him.</p><p>"sit."</p><p>sitting down hesitantly felix stared at the dog, his nose scrunched up.</p><p>"im not good with dogs.." shaking his head the redhead coughed awkwardly when jisung just stared at him.</p><p>"here." picking the puppy up jisung moved his legs some before patting the space in front of him.</p><p>"huh.?"</p><p>"come sit." motioning to the spot in front of him jisung watched felix slowly do as told.</p><p>"okay..?" feeling awkward with jisungs body heat radiating onto him felixs breath hitched when the blonds arm slid around his waist pulling them flush together.</p><p>"here." grabbing the puppy jisung moved it into felixs lap (or he hoped thats where she made it) before grabbing the redheads arms. placing his hands on top of felixs jisung locked their fingers before trying his best to move them to the puppy which he couldn't see over felixs shoulder.</p><p>feeling soft fur jisung nodded before clearing his throat "she's really nice. she likes belly rubs..tell her to roll over."</p><p>calling out hesitantly felix made a face "r-roll over.?"</p><p>watching the puppy roll over on her back felix sighed softly as jisung directed his hands to her belly before rubbing slowly.</p><p>"it's easy right?" jisung murmured squeezing felixs hands before letting go although he really didn't want to. get a grip han.</p><p>"y-yeah..." nodding felix continued petting the puppy, a small smile making its way onto his face. </p><p>somehow about half an hour later felix found himself sitting in front jisung. they were both sitting crisscrossed as the puppy rolling around in the space between them.</p><p>"psst." dragging his hand along the floor jisung watched with bright eyes as he puppy stared at it before attacking him playfully.</p><p>"oh lix," lifting his head jisung smiled "watch this."</p><p>rubbing the puppys belly aggressively (not enough to hurt her but just rile her up) jisung started moving his hand by her face as she tried to playfully bite him.</p><p>"ouch!" making a face jisung pulled his hand to his chest faking hurt. watching the puppy stop immediately felixs eyes widened when her ears laid flat against her head and she laid on the floor before slowly inching close to jisung. lifting her paw she scratched gently at the hand she 'hurt' humming jisung placed his hand in front of her watching as she hugged his arm slightly before licking him.</p><p>"she thinks she hurt you?"</p><p>"yeah, and she tries to make me feel better." jisung murmured grinning. i taught her well.</p><p>"wow..thats cool."</p><p>"mhm. you try." kissing the puppys head jisung directed her towards felix.</p><p>"me.? i dont know.."</p><p>"go on. the most she could do is ignore you." leaning back on his hands jisung gave felix an encouraging smile.</p><p>"okay..." sucking in a breath the redhead copied what jisung had done earlier watching the puppy get excited again before she started attacking him playfully again.</p><p>"ow!" pulling his hand back felix awkwardly glanced at jisung who was chuckling quietly before looking back at the puppy who looked at him wide eyed.</p><p>barking she turned on her heel jumping over their legs and running to jisungs arm. biting down on the fabric of his jacket she tugged aggressively until he let her have his arm.</p><p>"im not the one hurt here." watching in amusement as she stumbled overbjisungs leg he stretched out the blond raised a brow when she moved his hand in front of felix.</p><p>"what?"</p><p>barking quietly she looked between them both before laying down.</p><p>"i think she wants me to help you instead." jisung mumbled blushing some.</p><p>"oh? so can i quit pretending?" felix asked quietly before making a face. why was his hand stinging? looking at his hand felix sighed seeing a scratch.</p><p>"did she actually hurt you?"</p><p>"on accident." felix murmured shrugging.</p><p>"no wonder." grabbing felixs hand jisung inspected the scratch.</p><p>"it's fine." going to pull his hand away felix froze when jisungs warm lips pressed against the scratch.</p><p>"better.?" chewing on his lip jisung raised a brow. did he actually do that?</p><p>"no." snorting felix shook his head. he wasn't a child that would feel better once you kissed his 'boo boo'</p><p>"oh? is there someplace else you'd like a kiss then? i wouldn't mind." smirking slightly jisung giggled when felix threw his jacket at his face.</p><p>"you're not funny."</p><p>"yes i am. i'm hilarious."</p><p>"sure." standing up felix checked the time on his phone, his eyes widening.</p><p>"hey that's mean! im pretty cute." pouting jisung stood up too.</p><p>"not really." felix huffed lying through his teeth.</p><p>"you hurt me lix."</p><p>"i try. can we go? it's kinda late and i promised my mom id help her..." trailing off with a light blush dusting his cheeks felix sighed.</p><p>"help her?"</p><p>"bake cookies..." making a face the redhead stepped out of the pen with jisung following behind him.</p><p>"bake cookies?" grinning jisung shut the pen behind himself making sure to call out a cute goodbye to the puppy who was laying down now.</p><p>"yeah...don't say anything."</p><p>"what? its cute.! would you bake me one?" following behind felix jisung linked their pinkies mindlessly before tilting his head towards the redhead. what a sharp jawline.</p><p>"maybe." shrugging felix sniffed quietly once they stepped outside. it was pretty chilly out now.</p><p>"wait really?"</p><p>"i said maybe. depends on if we have things left over. my moms baking them for her office."</p><p>nodding jisung said nothing as they made their way down the sidewalk. stopping at the stop sign that was at a four way the two boys sighed simultaneously.</p><p>"i live down there..," pointing towards a large suburban area felix grinned "so..."</p><p>"oh right." nodding jisung let go of felixs finger.</p><p>"you'll be safe right? i don't need someone calling me and telling me im a suspect for your death since you were last with me."</p><p>"yeah i don't live to far from here actually."</p><p>"okay..," looking at the boy skeptically felix shrugged "text me when you get home i guess."</p><p>"will do...bye.!" stealing a kiss (on the cheek this time) jisung ran off leaving the redhead on the sidewalk.</p><p>"what a strange boy..." shaking his head felix made his way across the street safely and down the road to his house with a tiny smile on his face.</p><p>han jisung.<br/>-</p><p>"mom.." dusting his hands off felix wiped his face only to groan when flour smeared across his cheeks.</p><p>"yes?" checking the tray of cookies that were now cool she glanced at her son.</p><p>"can i have a cookie.?"</p><p>"felix these are for my office."</p><p>"i know...but its not for me." felix mumbled pouting.</p><p>"oh?" noticing the pink on her sons cheek she smiled before nodding "just one."</p><p>"thank you!" beaming felix slid over to her before peering over her shoulder to look at the different cookies.</p><p>"a heart?" watching her son pick up the cookie she smiled knowingly.</p><p>"its the only one...i was taking the black sheep out per say."</p><p>"uh huh," grabbing the frosting and sprinkles she passed them to the redhead "you going to decorate?"</p><p>"of course." nodding felix sat down at the kitchen island staring at the cookie. what to do what to do.</p><p>"i know."</p><p>nodding the redhead picked everything he needed before concentrating on the task at hand: decorating the cookie and making it look nice. im doing this because its nice. he let me meet the cute puppy. thats it. right.</p><p>groaning felix shook his head "why am i not believing myself?"</p><p>-<br/>beCause YoU likE hIm dUmmY.</p><p>honestly idk where i was going with this chapter tbh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>clutching the container tightly felix squealed when an arm went around his waist before he was tossed over someone's shoulder.</p><p>"calm down."</p><p>"dude what the fuck." tightening his grip on the container felix made a face as the blood started rushing to his head.</p><p>"hyunjin! why are you carrying me? god gave me two legs bitch let me go."</p><p>"i will." the older male mumbled before finally placing the boy down.</p><p>"holy shit my head." groaning felix huffed before glaring at hyunjin.</p><p>"you dumb-oh jisung hey." noticing the blond as well as their other friends felix smiled sheepishly. oh god did i greet him first?</p><p>"hey." waving jisung looked down at his shoes.</p><p>"um jisung..?"</p><p>"yeah?"</p><p>"here." passing the boy the container felix moved so he was hiding behind hyunjin.</p><p>raising a brow jisung opened the container feeling shy as everyone stared at him intently.</p><p>"oh god.." grinning jisung read over the cookie before chuckling.</p><p>"thank you." shooting felix who was peeking over hyunjins arm a warm smile jisung closed the container up.</p><p>"what'd it say?"</p><p>"it said, you have a heart. you're human. thats all i got." jisung mumbled laughing.</p><p>"oh my god felix how much cuter can you get.!" slapping his leg hyunjin grinned.</p><p>"shut up!" pinching hyunjins back felix rolled his eyes.</p><p>"lix you still got soccer practice this afternoon.?"</p><p>"yeah."</p><p>"cool. we're going." minho said nodding.</p><p>"uh i don't think so."</p><p>"we're going and thats final."</p><p>-</p><p>"it's hotttttt! get me out of here." whining loudly jeongin dragged his feet across the concrete clutching onto changbins arm.</p><p>"we literally just stepped outside innie."</p><p>"oh..im still hot!"</p><p>"there's some bleachers that are free." pointing to some empty seats changbin led the boys to the spot.</p><p>"we're so close to the sidelines." jisung murmured taking a spot by chan.</p><p>"yup."</p><p>"can we all appreciate the fact we got pretty good seats for it being so crowded. it's always so crowded and its only practice."</p><p>"yeah well most of them come to see their favorite players so it's understandable."</p><p>"welp there's our favorite player." pointing to the field the boys stood up cheering loudly as the redhead ran across the field.</p><p>"he's....shirtless.?" swallowing jisung averted his eyes from felixs bare torso.</p><p>"duh. its hot as hell outside." seungmin deadpanned snorting.</p><p>"hey guys." jogging over to them felix grinned brightly although he was slightly salty they still showed up. more embarrassment for me.</p><p>"hey kid."</p><p>"it's hot." felix murmured wiping his brows as the boys nodded in agreement.</p><p>"here." passing felix a bottle of water jeongin beamed before returning to his conversation with changbin.</p><p>"thanks." taking a few chugs felix sighed feeling slightly better.</p><p>"im playing goalie today so wish me luck. i never do goalie." felix mumbled pouting.</p><p>"wait felix," catching the boys attention minho smirked "shouldn't you get a good luck kiss or something?"</p><p>"you're not kissing me minho." making a disgusted face felix placed the water bottle down.</p><p>"not me. jisung."</p><p>"what? me?" looking up from his hand jisungs brows furrowed.</p><p>"yes you. i have a boyfriend so i cant." motioning to hyunjin minho shrugged.</p><p>"but he doesn't particularly need a kiss." jisung practically exclaimed throwing his hands up.</p><p>"yes he does."</p><p>"he doesn't-"</p><p>chewing his cheek felix smiled "actually i could go for a kiss."</p><p>"w-what?"</p><p>"you kissed me yesterday and had no problem with it." felix stated smugly as the boys started snickering.</p><p>"b-but-on the cheek?"</p><p>"no lips. l.i.p.s. sing me a song guys."</p><p>"your lips~" singing loudly jeongin snickered before mumbling something about stan nct.</p><p>"i don't think...."</p><p>"come on sungie." puckering his lips teasingly felix leaned towards the boy.</p><p>"you're making this hard." jisung mumbled before pecking felixs lips and quickly hiding his face.</p><p>"how cute. ill be back." grinning felix played off his shyness waving goodbye quickly and running back towards the soccer field.</p><p>"wow jisung..what the fuck did you do to felix?"</p><p>"i did nothing!" the blond exclaimed as everyone stared at him in shock.</p><p>"well you did something. he's got like..crush disease or something." crossing his arms jeongin sighed.</p><p>-</p><p>"move bitch." pushing hyunjin off of his leg felix made himself comfortable on his bed.</p><p>"hey lix?"</p><p>"hm?" burying his face into his pillow felix sighed. jisung was pretty warm when he fell asleep on me...what the fuck felix.</p><p>"whats with you and jisung? one moment you hate his guts and the next you're asking him for a kiss."</p><p>"i never hated his guts." felix mumbled defensively as the other boys made uh huh sounds.</p><p>"i didnt!" sitting up felix groaned "he was just annoying i guess and i was in a bad mood but he's not that bad."</p><p>"obviously not if you let him kiss you." snorting minho rolled his eyes when felix glared at him.</p><p>"sounds to me like you like him." jeongin spoke up leaning on his arm.</p><p>"what? no! hell no!"</p><p>"liar!"</p><p>"i am not. i don't like him! he's just okay to be around." playing with his blanket felix pouted. they always gang up on me.</p><p>"right and i was actually born a woman."</p><p>"i knew it!"</p><p>"jeongin i wasn't being serious."</p><p>"felix..sweetheart...you made him a cookie. a heart cookie. you like the kid and thats okay."</p><p>"you sound like a therapist and i don't like him!" felix exclaimed fed up with his friends.</p><p>"denial is the first stage. just wait until the realization. then you're going to kick your own ass. especially if he finds someone else."</p><p>-</p><p>"jisung you have a crush on felix right?" playing with seungmins hair chan looked over to the blonde who was doing his homework.</p><p>"yeah." nodding absentmindedly jisung placed his pencil down "why?"</p><p>"because i think he likes you back."</p><p>"doubt it. he's all....con jisung." the boy uttered shrugging.</p><p>"right because anyone con jisung would let him kiss them." seungmin mumbled sarcastically.</p><p>"....he still hates my guts. i was talking to some girl yesterday although it mostly her flirting and he was glaring at me." pouting jisung sighed. every time he seemed to make progress felix just made him backtrack five steps again. it was irritating.</p><p>"was he glaring at you or her?"</p><p>"why would he be glaring at her? she did nothing."</p><p>"because he was jealous? did you not notice the way he acted when minho was with you? he practically challenged minho. that's some hardcore crushing there."</p><p>"i dont think so." closing his notebook which was filled with embarrassing scribbles (they were mostly his and felixs name in different fonts and cute hearts) jisung sighed.</p><p>"i have an idea.!"</p><p>"sounds bad." stretching out changbin shook his head.</p><p>"ji, my cousin is supposed to be visiting."</p><p>"okay.?"</p><p>"basically what i'm saying is use her to pretend you're dating someone. felix could react two ways. he's either going to say nothing or he's going to say too much."</p><p>"and..?"</p><p>"and we want him to say too much." nodding thoughtfully seungmin grabbed his phone a small mischievous smile on his face.</p><p>seungmin matchmaking service open now.!</p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>elix had one single question that continued to run through his brain. why was jisung being cute with some pretty girl? as soon as he walked in the hallway he hoped to see said blond and maybe speak to him about something. he even felt happy, he wore his favorite pastel hoodie and a nice pair of jeans just for the blond(although he wouldn't admit it directly). but as he made his way through the hall with a small pip in his step his smile was wiped off as soon as it came.</p><p>all of his friends were sitting in the hall in front of chans locker like they had been doing. every single one of them, including jeongin who didn't normally show up until five minutes before classes started. but there was an extra addition. a pretty girl with long brown hair and a big smile on her face. and she was clutching jisungs arm and they were whispering to each other and giggling.</p><p>"oh felix!" waving minho beckoned the boy over noticing how his smile dropped. uh oh.</p><p>"no thanks. i need to speak with my um..english teacher." scratching the back of his head felix shook his head.</p><p>"felix," calling out for the redhead jisung cleared his throat "you have english later today..can't it wait?"</p><p>"no," felix huffed his tone icy "bye." waving halfheartedly said redhead turned around before hurrying down the hall.</p><p>"what the fuck." looking at the redhead who disappeared down the hall everyone exchanged looks. the old felix was back.</p><p>-</p><p>clicking his tongue felix sighed quietly before returning his attention to the board. continuing to wipe the chalk off the redhead sighed again. he spent his whole day avoiding everyone as best as he could. he didn't think he could face them especially after his outburst this morning.<br/>embarrassing myself over some boy. god felix.</p><p>"why am i such a dick?" setting the eraser down felix sat on the edge of his teachers desk. picking up the worn down piece of chalk felix hesitantly started writing on the board. humming the redhead tossed the chalk down before reading over what he wrote.</p><p>"what the fuck." shaking his head he wiped his hand over the words not caring about the chalk that stuck to his palm.</p><p>"i lee felix..like han jisung..who the fuck am i kidding." rubbing his face felix shook his head before grabbing his backpack and making his way out of the classroom.</p><p>"oh." stepping back felix stared at jisung.</p><p>"felix..are you okay.? you've been acting off all day.."</p><p>"im fine. see." smiling blankly felix blinked before his gaze fell to the girl standing down the hallway. right. girlfriend.</p><p>"...do you want to walk home with me? i was going to take her home first but-"</p><p>"im okay. im a big boy..i can walk by myself." felix answered immediately, his tone filled with sarcasm.</p><p>"well i know..i just wanted to walk you home."</p><p>"im good..," patting jisungs shoulder before quickly removing his hand felix puffed his cheeks "take her home."</p><p>stepping past the blond felix walked off going to move past the girl before stopping.</p><p>"treat him right..he deserves it."  smiling felix cleared his throat before pushing the door open.</p><p>slumping his shoulders jisung groaned before kicking at a locker lightly.</p><p>"i don't think you should play with his heart jisung..he looked upset." placing a hand on jisungs arm seungmins cousin looked at him with seriousness.</p><p>"i don't know what to do! he acts fine one day and then he's back to being his old self! its like some stupid fucking game and i don't think i want to play anymore." shaking his head jisung sat down on the floor his voice wavering as tears gathered in his eyes.</p><p>"have you ever thought maybe he likes you? everyone is trying to tell you and you don't listen. but maybe he is new at this. you need to tell him how you feel. not flirt with him and hope it leads you somewhere when obviously you're backtracking.."</p><p>"..i think i know what to do." jisung mumbled after a second. her words sinking into his brain.</p><p>"follow your heart. not what my stupid cousin and your friends think you should do. be you. because it's clear he likes you for you."</p><p>-</p><p>you know that feeling of nervousness that hits you at the worst moment? you know what you're going to do. you have it planned and everything but when the opportunity arises then the nervousness hits you like a truck. that's exactly what jisung was feeling. he had planned exactly what he was going to do. yet now that that he was here on felixs front yard he was panicking.</p><p>"what the hell are you doing?" peering out his window with messy bed head felix squinted at the blond on his front yard. specifically the huge heart outfit the boy was wearing.</p><p>"i came to um..profess."</p><p>"at three a.m? jisung look-"</p><p>"no! i'm doing this now. whether or not you choose to listen that's on you." jisung stated firmly. his palms sweating as he shifted on the grass.</p><p>"is it important?"</p><p>"to me. really fucking important..so listen please."</p><p>huffing felix rubbed his face "hurry."</p><p>"right..um..you got my heart and i want yours because i really like you. like a lot."</p><p>"you....you do?" pushing his hair away felix stared at the blond wide eyed.</p><p>"of course i do. you're perfect! i mean at first i just really wanted you to like me enough we could be friends. but...i guess the small crush i had on you just kinda..grew. basically the point is i would like for you to be..my boyfriend. so i can annoy you and you cant do anything because you're stuck with me. and so i can kiss you because god is that fun. and hold your little hands."</p><p>"MY HANDS ARENT LITTLE!"</p><p>"right." chuckling jisung shrugged, his foot kicking at the freshly cut grass.</p><p>"fuck okay wait." holding his hand up felix disappeared from the window leaving jisung kinda confused.</p><p>"watch him throw something at me." jisung mumbled frowning until felixs front door opened and said boy stepped out barefoot in a pair of a sweats and no shirt.</p><p>"its fucking cold as hell dumbass." shivering felix waddled over to jisung his body freaking out due to the cold grass under his feet.</p><p>"yeah well..." shrugging jisung cleared his throat when the boy stepped in front of him.</p><p>"you meant everything you said.?"</p><p>"duh. i don't think id be out here if i didn't." jisung grumbled shrugging.</p><p>"hm." nodding felix said nothing instead just walking into the male and hugging him tightly.</p><p>"is this a get the fuck off my yard hug or a i like you back jisung you're the best and cutest boy ever hug?" jisung asked quietly.</p><p>"both..minus the last part of the second one because you're not that cute."</p><p>"oh you're a liar." wrapping his arms around the redheads shoulders jisung placed his head on the boys chest. although the outfit he was wearing made it nearly impossible.</p><p>"maybe."</p><p>"where's your shirt?" jisung asked once they pulled away.</p><p>"inside. you should help me find it." felix muttered grabbing jisungs hand and avoiding eye contact.</p><p>"is this you inviting me inside?"</p><p>"it would only be fair to invite my boyfriend in right? i could go for a cuddle fest." felix murmured softly his cheeks tinging pink.</p><p>"boyfriend..fuck you know that sounds nice."</p><p>"i know right. so come on." beaming felix tugged the boy towards the door only to burst out laughing when jisung was yanked back due to the heart costume.</p><p>"ow." rubbing his back jisung narrowed his eyes at felix who was laughing his head off.</p><p>"funny."</p><p>"it is. take the costume off." wiping his eyes felixs leaned on the door frame.</p><p>"yeah yeah." rolling his eyes jisung stood up pulling the costume off.</p><p>"okay..lets try this again." grabbing the boys hand felix yanked him into his house.following felix upstairs jisung kept quiet knowing he was probably definitely not supposed to be here.</p><p>"is this actually happening?" watching felix plop down on his bed jisung scratched his neck.</p><p>"yes so come on." patting the spot beside him felix pulled his legs to his chest.</p><p>"wow okay." nodding jisung slipped out of his shoes before making his way to the boys bed and sitting beside felix.</p><p>"oh look, you're just jisung." felix commented playfully.</p><p>"yeah..that's when you like me best right?" jisung asked quietly as felix laid on his chest silently.</p><p>"mhm."</p><p>"mhm?"</p><p>"yeah..i like you best when you're you."</p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"a what?" chewing his donut slowly felix stared at jisung who was leaning across the table.</p><p>"a cooking class." the blonde murmured his gaze on felixs lips before he looked back to the boys eyes.</p><p>"right...for?" shoving the last piece of his breakfast in his mouth felix licked his thumb which had a little bit of jelly from his donut.</p><p>"well my mom had got them and i don't want to go with my dad so i figured i'd ask you."</p><p>"oh? when is it?" felix asked scrunching his brows some.</p><p>noticing a tiny smudge of jelly on the redheads lips jisung cleared his throat "this weekend."</p><p>"oh..im free." nodding felix pursed his lips.</p><p>"cool." nodding jisung made a small sound before cupping felixs face and kissing him even though he was slightly uncomfortable leaning on the table.</p><p>"what was that for?" blushing felix coughed violently as jisung pulled away.</p><p>"you had jelly on your lips..plus i just wanted to kiss you." winking the blond moved back.</p><p>"right.." shoving his hands in the pocket of his hoodie felix laid his head on the table. yawning jisung reached across the table grabbing felixs hands and intertwining their fingers.</p><p>"guys-oh...well..interesting." plopping down on a seat minho raised a brow at the two boys linked hands.</p><p>"hm?" turning towards minho jisung grinned before looking back towards felix.</p><p>"shall i comment? nah. the bell is about to ring."</p><p>"okay." sitting up felix grabbed his bag before glancing at jisung who was already looking at him.</p><p>"well um..felix let me walk you to class.! thats what friends do." beaming brightly jisung stood up letting go of the boys hands.</p><p>"yes.! friends.. lets walk." chuckling awkwardly felix swung his backpack over his shoulder before running over to jisung who was a good ways away already.</p><p>"friends? what liars." watching the two link hands with felix leaning on jisung minho scoffed. those two weren't fooling anyone.</p><p>-<br/>"hyunjin wait." jogging over to the raven haired boy jeongin smiled.</p><p>"yes?"</p><p>"nothing. where is binnie?"</p><p>"why do you care? you've been asking about him all week."</p><p>"well..he's my friend." jeongin mumbled a light blush coating his cheeks.</p><p>"yeah okay-woah.." covering jeongins eyes with his free hand hyunjin blinked wildly. why the hell was felix pressing jisung against the wall?</p><p>"g-guys.?" pushing felix back some jisung made a sound in the back of his throat before grabbing the redhead by his hoodie and hiding his face in the soft fabric.</p><p>"o-oh..hey. i was um..helping jisung." clearing his throat felix bit his lip.</p><p>"helping him what? learn how to fight with his tongue?" hyunjin asked sarcastically.</p><p>"...yes.?"</p><p>"i won." jisung mumbled as the tips of his ears turned red.</p><p>"you did not. i definitely won." felix replied before glancing back at hyunjin.</p><p>"im just going to..." directing innie the opposite way hyunjin shook his head before walking away.</p><p>"that was terrible!" jisung exclaimed pulling back.</p><p>"its your fault." pushing his hair back felix shrugged.</p><p>"mine?!"</p><p>"yes. you said 'bet you dont have the balls to push me against the wall and kiss me like they do in the movies.' and look," grinning smugly felix poked jisungs nose "i did."</p><p>"you-" kissing felix back jisung pouted when the redhead pulled away.</p><p>"you did that to shut me up." crossing his arms angrily jisung glared at the boy.</p><p>"of course i did." grinning felix turned on his heel walking off down the hall.</p><p>"wait come back!" running after the boy jisung jumped on his back.</p><p>grabbing jisungs legs securely felix smiled to himself "i wasn't actually going to leave."</p><p>"liar."</p><p>"okayy." shrugging felix made his way down the hall with jisung on his back. the blond falling asleep as they walked across campus and towards the gym.</p><p>-</p><p>"no no! stir!"</p><p>"i am stirring!" throwing his hands up felix threw the spoon down, letting it clank inside his bowl.</p><p>"no you weren't." shaking his head jisung adjusted his apron before maneuvering over to felix and making sure to send the chef an apologetic smile.</p><p>"jisung i know how to stir cake batter." crossing his arms felix shot the boy a glare which jisung simply ignored.</p><p>"obviously not." the blond mumbled under his breath before grinning. squeezing past felix the boy stood in front of the redhead who was pouting like a toddler. thankfully the instructor chef lady was polite and it was only them and a few older couples.</p><p>"put your hands on my hands." jisung instructed grabbing the spoon sitting in felixs bowl.</p><p>"why?"</p><p>"because i said so. come on babe you can do it." jisung teased playfully.</p><p>scoffing felix placed his hands on top of jisungs choosing to rest his head on the boys shoulder.</p><p>"okay so first you turn this way.," speaking slowly jisung made sure his fingers were locked onto felixs before he started moving the spoon inside of the bowl which contained felixs cake mix.</p><p>"got it." going along with jisung felix teasingly pressed his lips to the boys neck.</p><p>"t-then this way." clearing his throat jisung stirred in the opposite direction.</p><p>"that it?" felix asked quietly, his warm breath brushing over jisungs neck causing the blond to tense up.</p><p>"y-yep." nodding jisung dropped the spoon although felix didn't let go of his hands.</p><p>"you gonna let go?" motioning his head towards their hands jisung hummed questioningly.</p><p>"nope."</p><p>"but i want you to." jisung mumbled although he really kinda didn't but he needed to tend to his own cake mix.</p><p>"give me a kiss and ill consider letting you go." felix replied turning jisung around and placing either hand on the counter top caging the boy in between his arms.</p><p>"i don't need a consideration i need a solid answer."</p><p>"i can't give you that until i get a kiss." shrugging felix beamed brightly.</p><p>"we're in the middle of cooking class." jisung deadpanned pushing at felixs chest.</p><p>"your point?" flickering his gaze to the elderly couple who were across from them felix grinned before looking back at jisung.</p><p>"felix..."</p><p>"yes babe?" biting down on his bottom lip felix leaned in closer to jisung.</p><p>"my cake.." jisung squeaked out, his body flushing.</p><p>"what about your cake sweetheart?"</p><p>"um..i need to stir it!" jisung exclaimed trying to slip under felixs arm.</p><p>"you're really going to leave me? i thought this was a couples cooking class."</p><p>"it is. i just came to help you stir correctly."</p><p>"you can help me tremendously by giving me what i want jisung."</p><p>"dont do that thing with your voice." jisung murmured his cheeks covered in a bright blush.</p><p>"what thing?" cocking a brow felix blinked completely confused.</p><p>"the dropping it a few octaves deeper. makes me feel weird."</p><p>"uh huh." pushing jisung away felix turned his attention back to the woman.</p><p>"hey what was that for?"</p><p>"shh! im trying to bake my cake jisung. be respectful."</p><p>"you..hmph." rolling his eyes jisung moved back to his spot. following the rest of the instructions jisung sighed as they placed their cakes in the little ovens at each station.</p><p>"what color icing are you gonna make?" leaning on his hand felix stared at the blonde who was picking different things to make his homemade icing.</p><p>"white."</p><p>"how boring!"</p><p>"what color are you doing?" placing a hand on his hip jisung looked at felix who smiled.</p><p>"glad you asked. basically im doing different colors. ya know, rainbow and shit."</p><p>"hm." nodding jisung turned around grabbing the red food dye.</p><p>"change of plans?"</p><p>"im going with pink." jisung muttered before moving back to his area where his bowl waited.</p><p>"okayyy, my cake is gonna be better than yours." felix murmured under his breath as he stirred the ingredients together before splitting the frosting into different bowls so he could add the coloring.</p><p>rolling his eyes jisung kept quiet choosing to quickly make his frosting since his cake was about to be finished.</p><p>working quietly both boys finished as the instructor told them to go ahead and pull their cakes out. following the instructions closely everyone let their cakes cool off for about fifteen minutes before they started frosting.</p><p>"jisung..."</p><p>"yeah?" concentrating on his cake jisung heard felix groan.</p><p>"look at me." the redhead mumbled.</p><p>"what-why.?" looking at the frosting smeared on felixs lips jisung raised a brow.</p><p>"im a cake. try?" pursing his lips felixs lips lifted at the corners.</p><p>"really?"</p><p>"yep. come on! its buttercream frosting." moving his cake which was finished felix skipped over to jisung before leaning forward, his brown eyes sparkling with mischief.</p><p>"one." jisung huffed pecking the boys lips before pouting and kissing him again.</p><p>grabbing the blondes cheeks felix smushed them together before kissing him softly.</p><p>"that was more than frosting."</p><p>"sweet right?"</p><p>"bye." shaking his head jisung pushed felix away. he was the one who had the cheesy jokes. not felix.</p><p>i'll figure out something. im good at these types of things.</p><p>-<br/>okay so this chapter wasn't the beSt. soRrY</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"are my whiskers still on?" tilting his head jisung looked at minho worriedly.</p><p>"yup."</p><p>"cool." nodding jisung hummed a quiet tune as they made their way down the hall.</p><p>spotting his boyfriend jisung smiled unconsciously watching the redhead fighting with jeongin.</p><p>"babe!" calling out for the redhead jisung paused when everyone turned to him with smug looks and some surprised.</p><p>"babe?" throwing his arm over seungmins shoulder chan grinned.</p><p>"i um-shut up. felix."</p><p>"what are you wearing?" standing up off the floor felix dusted himself off.</p><p>"im a squirrel."</p><p>"you didn't have to particularly dress up. you're already a squirrel."</p><p>"haha funny," jisung deadpanned before rolling his eyes "i did this for you."</p><p>"why.?"</p><p>"because... im nuts about you! also you have nuts so either way it works." jisung said murmuring the last part as felixs cheeks caught fire.</p><p>"thanks.." shrugging his embarrassment off felix pressed a kiss to jisungs cheek before patting his shoulder "could have done without the last part though."</p><p>"wait.!"</p><p>"what?"</p><p>"i only get one on the cheek?" pouting jisung crossed his arms.</p><p>"yes." felix stated bluntly as everyone watched them like hawks. gosh privacy people.</p><p>"but...i did all this work." jisung whined loudly catching a few eyes.</p><p>"jisung..are you actually doing this?"</p><p>"yes." nodding jisung shrugged as if he wasn't throwing a fit like a child.</p><p>"being a baby gets you nowhere." felix mumbled watching the blond roll his eyes.</p><p>"lix..." wrapping his arms around felixs waist jisung looked at him with a bigger pout than before "please."</p><p>"one." felix huffed pecking the boys lips firmly before moving back.</p><p>"i want more." squeezing felix jisung fluttered his lashes.</p><p>"you look ugly like that," pushing the boy away felix grinned "stop."</p><p>"felix." looking at his boyfriend sadly jisung sighed. guess he wasn't getting anything else. huffing the redhead leaned in closer to the blond.</p><p>"come over to my house this afternoon and ill make it up to you." felix murmured quietly before stealing a kiss and stepping away. he felt embarrassed with all the boys watching them like they were the newest movie.</p><p>"oh..promise?"</p><p>"mhm."</p><p>"well...as cute as that was...we missed the bell.."</p><p>"oh fuck."</p><p>"fantastic."</p><p>"to be honest, i didn't wanna be here anyways."</p><p>-<br/>"found it!" running down the hallway with a large blanket felix tossed it on top of jisung who was peacefully watching tv.</p><p>"ow." pushing the blanket off his head jisung glared at felix who plopped down on the couch.</p><p>"sorry." felix mumbled halfheartedly.</p><p>"mean. can i sit on your lap?"</p><p>"sure." shrugging felix opened his arms waiting for the blond. grinning jisung hurriedly plopped himself in felixs lap. burying his face into he redheads neck jisung yawned. he may have been waiting on felix so he could take a nap.</p><p>"you're warm." felix murmured wrapping his arms around jisung.</p><p>"mhm." nodding sleepily jisung tensed up some when two hands slid under his shirt.</p><p>"im just rubbing your back. calm down." chuckling felix shook his head.</p><p>"hm."</p><p>"want to go on a picnic later?" felix asked softly his fingers rubbing little shapes into jisungs skin. resting his head on jisungs shoulder the redhead sighed.</p><p>"sure." nodding jisung felt felix smile against him before kissing his shoulder. this is comfortable. god im really sleepy.</p><p>"great. we can leave at like four." felix suggested although he didn't get an answer.</p><p>"ji?"  moving his head back felix snorted. jisung fell asleep.</p><p>"of course." rolling his eyes felix made himself comfortable on the couch with the boy in his lap. he'd get the picnic things together later.</p><p>-</p><p>"slow down ji!" watching the blond run ahead down felix broke out laughing when he fell.</p><p>"quit laughing!" standing up jisung dusted himself off.</p><p>"i told you to slow down." shrugging felix chose a spot that was flat and close to the lake. the sun was slowly setting but it was friday so it wasn't like there was school tomorrow. setting down the large blanket felix took a seat with the basket.</p><p>"well...i didn't hear you." jisung huffed sitting across from his boyfriend.</p><p>"obviously." placing the basket between them felix pulled out the plate with sandwiches he made and a bowl of fruit with two different dipping sauces.</p><p>"here." handing jisung a bottle of juice felix unwrapped the plate of sandwiches before holding it out to the blond.</p><p>murmuring a small thanks jisung took one from the plate. eating in silence both boys sat contently on the blanket as the wind blew lightly.</p><p>"ji?"</p><p>"yeah?" taking a sip of his juice jisung looked over to felix.</p><p>"i wanna go swim." standing up the redhead tugged his shirt off causing jisungs eyes to widen like saucers.</p><p>"it's probably cold." jisung mumbled glanced at the lake.</p><p>"it'll be fine." moving his hands to his belt buckle felix skillfully unbuckled his belt before shimmying out of his jeans. pulling his socks off the redhead grinned before running towards the water and jumping in. </p><p>popping up from under the water felix pushed his wet hair back "ji come on! it's actually warm."</p><p>"i don't think so..."</p><p>"aw come on baby! its just us anyways."</p><p>shifting jisung stood up hesitantly looking at felix worriedly.</p><p>"come on, i wont judge i promise." giving jisung a reassuring smile felix swam out a little further. nodding his head jisung grabbed the hem of his shirt hesitantly before pulling it off and dropping it on the blanket. staring at the blond felix bit his lip before looking at the water to give him some privacy.</p><p>fumbling with the buttons of his jeans jisung finally got it undone before shimmy out of them and neatly folding them. taking his socks off the boy glanced back at the lake looking at felix who was watching the water.</p><p>waddling towards the water jisung pursed his lips when the water brushed his feet. cautiously getting in the water jisung swam over to felix.</p><p>"see? not so bad." smiling felix flicked some water at jisung who scrunched his nose.</p><p>"it's okay." jisung murmured shrugged.</p><p>"you're cute." poking at jisungs cheek felix grabbed the boys waist pulling him closer.</p><p>"i know." blinking jisung wiped his face before letting his hands rest on felixs shoulders. shrugging felix leaned forward some letting his lips brush over jisungs.</p><p>"bloop." giggling felix moved back from jisung before dunking his head under water. popping back up felix startled jisung with a loud yell.</p><p>"sungie!"</p><p>"yes?"</p><p>"i wanna do something."  felix exclaimed loudly.</p><p>"okay.?"</p><p>"i'll count to three and you go under okay? i just need you to hold your breath."</p><p>"for what?"</p><p>"surprise." beaming brightly felix swam up some "oh! and keep your eyes opened."</p><p>looking at felix with sheer confusion jisung nodded nonetheless.</p><p>"good. one. two. three." holding his breath felix submerged himself under water with jisung following. scrunching his nose up jisungs eyes widened when the redhead grabbed his face gently before pressing their lips together firmly. feeling his lungs burn at the lack of oxygen jisung placed his hands over felixs before pulling back and quickly swimming back up.</p><p>"are you trying to drown me?" coughing violently jisung looked at felix who popped back up a few seconds after him.</p><p>"nope. not yet anyways." grinning the redhead wrapped his arms around jisung.</p><p>"sorry for almost killing you."</p><p>"yeah yeah." rolling his eyes jisung looked at felix before glancing upwards his eyes widening at how dark it had gotten.</p><p>"felix look!" pointing to the sky the blonde quickly closed his eyes.</p><p>"a shooting star.?"</p><p>"what'd you wish for?" brushing jisungs hair back felix looked at him expectantly.</p><p>"i cant tell you or it wont come true."</p><p>"well i wished for a kiss. but i think that'll come true right?"</p><p>"maybe." shrugging jisung tilted his head. felix was really pretty and he was his boyfriend. talk about luck.</p><p>"stop staring at me you creep." smooshing jisungs lips felix rolled his eyes.</p><p>"well kiss me then."</p><p>"i was waiting on you to say something." leaning forward felix claimed the boys lips for the umpteenth time, his heart pounding against his chest. he was happy. they both were.</p><p>"race you back to shore." pushing felixs head underwater jisung started swimming back as the redhead spluttered water.</p><p>"when i catch you you're dead han!" quickly following the blonde felix smiled to himself. he wondered what jisung wished for.</p><p>quickly stumbling onto shore jisung ran towards the place where their things were. quickly snatching his jeans jisung yanked them on not bothering about his shirt when he saw the redhead running towards him.</p><p>"IM SORRY!" squealing jisung dodged felix, choosing to run around in circles. </p><p>i wish more days were like this.</p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"let go." gently moving jisung off of him felix rolled his eyes when the blond clung back to him.</p><p>"jisung....i need to get up." felix mumbled sleepily. they may have both fallen asleep on felixs couch.</p><p>"no." shaking his head jisung hugged felix tighter.</p><p>"ji.."</p><p>"no." burying his face into felixs chest jisung squeezed his eyes shut. he didn't want to get up. felix was warm plus he felt comfortable on the males chest.</p><p>"sung...."</p><p>"i don't want you to get up." lifting his head jisung propped his chin on the boys chest.</p><p>"i have to pee." felix mumbled scrunching his nose up. he really had to pee and jisung wasn't helping by pressing on his bladder.</p><p>"come back." moving off of felix jisung snuggled into the couch. rolling his eyes felix stretched out some before making his way to the downstairs bathroom. quickly doing his business and washing his hands felix trudged out of the bathroom.</p><p>"oh mom." smiling felix rubbed his neck watching his mom stare at him blankly.</p><p>"there's a human on my couch."</p><p>"oh..jisung."</p><p>"jisung? that boy you've had a crush on since-"</p><p>"ah! yes." cutting his mom off felix chuckled lightly.</p><p>"oh. what's he doing?"</p><p>"we went to the lake yesterday evening for a picnic and i guess we fell asleep on the couch."</p><p>"ah..i'll make breakfast." ruffling felixs hair she walked off towards the kitchen. shrugging the redhead padded to the living room, jisungs sleeping form still on the couch.</p><p>"babe..." sitting on the edge of the couch felix shook the blond gently.</p><p>"hm?" turning his head jisung looked at felix with half lidded eyes.</p><p>"my moms making breakfast.."</p><p>"im tired." jisung mumbled pouting.</p><p>"hm..you can sleep longer. you can go to my room if you'd like." felix suggested brushing jisungs hair out of his eyes.</p><p>"hm..carry me."</p><p>"ha no."</p><p>"please." jutting his lip out jisung looked at felix with puppy eyes.</p><p>"ugh..come here." felix grumbled holding his arms out. happily sitting up jisung moved himself into the redheads lap, his arms securely wrapped around the males neck.</p><p>"what a baby." felix murmured to himself before standing up, his grip tightening on jisung.</p><p>"yes. yours. now carry me to your bed. please." adding the last part jisung laid on the boys shoulder. hurrying up to his room felix hoped to god he cleaned up sighing in relief when he pushed the door open and it was clean. oh and it smells good</p><p>"here." standing at the edge of his bed felix squeezed the boys thighs.letting go of felix jisung plopped down on the bed.</p><p>"can you lay with me.?" fluttering his lashes jisung looked at felix hopefully.</p><p>"im not tired though." felix murmured.</p><p>"i just want you to hold me." stretching out some jisung sat up, his legs crisscrossed.</p><p>"you're being soft today." felix mumbled climbing onto the bed and leaning against the headboard.</p><p>"hm." scooting up to felix jisung laid on top of the redhead, his head laying on the boys chest.</p><p>"you're warm."</p><p>"thanks.?" snorting felix carded his fingers through the boys hair combing out the few tangles he probably got from sleeping.</p><p>"heh, you're welcome lix." jisung murmured softly causing the redhead to coo.</p><p>"you're so squishy...lowkey loving it."</p><p>"squishy?"</p><p>"yeah babe, squish." smooshing jisungs face together felix tilted the boys head up.</p><p>"lets cuddle." felix suggested moving so he was laying on his pillows.</p><p>"okay." shrugging jisung turned over feeling the redheads arms slide around his waist and pulling him closer until felix was spooning him.</p><p>"my baby spoon." snickering felix kissed the blonds cheek. smiling jisung made himself comfortable his hands finding felixs and holding them tightly.</p><p>"we're going to miss breakfast."</p><p>shrugging felix laid his head on the boys shoulder "its fine."</p><p>-</p><p>"absolutely not."</p><p>"why not?" pouting jisung leaned off of felixs bed falling to the floor with a thud.</p><p>"because i don't want to go to a party." felix mumbled helping jisung up.</p><p>"its at the beach..and its with our friends." jisung tried again causing felix to snort.</p><p>"im going. and i wanted you to go...so we can spend more time together." jisung murmured pouting.</p><p>"i don't want to go. you can. tell me how it was." pecking the boys cheek felix moved past him before dropping face first on the bed.</p><p>"okay..bye."</p><p>"bye." listening to the door close felix sighed. parties weren't his thing. normally when his friends went he preferred staying inside with a movie or something. but jisung was more outgoing than him. it was understandable why he wanted to go.</p><p>"guess ill watch a movie."</p><p>-</p><p>around two hours later felix had only gotten through one movie before his phone was ringing off the hook.</p><p>"fucking hell-hello?" wiping the popcorn butter off his fingers felix answered his phone.</p><p>"you dumb bitch check your phone." is all minho said before he hung up. furrowing his brows felix unlocked his phone before checking the messages. he had multiple from minho, hyunjin and even chan.</p><p>"what the hell." clicking on minhos contact felix raised a brow at the video. sighing the redhead pressed play watching the video with furrowed brows. watching as a boy started hitting on jisung felix frowned. his boyfriend looked uncomfortable.</p><p>"can you please quit." watching jisung push the boy away felix heard minho say something that had the boy scoffing.</p><p>tossing his phone down felix sighed.  what to do.</p><p>-</p><p>shuffling awkwardly jisung hugged himself closer as the boy continued to talk to him.  by talking it was complete flirting that made jisung sick. he wished felix came.</p><p>"so i was thinking maybe we could-"</p><p>"he'd rather not." sliding his arms around jisungs waist felix looked at the boy blankly.</p><p>"um and you are..?"</p><p>"im his boyfriend." kissing the side of jisungs head for extra measure felix smiled fakely.</p><p>"right..sorry..bye." quickly turning around the boy left.</p><p>"you said you wouldn't come." turning around jisung scrunched his nose up.</p><p>"i wasn't going to. but apparently i cant leave you alone without you finding yourself getting flirted with. guess that's what happens when i have a cute boyfriend." sighing dramatically felix stole a kiss from jisung.</p><p>"you're cute too."</p><p>"oh i know." grinning cheekily felix sighed leaning his forehead on jisungs.</p><p>"i kinda want to leave." the blond mumbled quietly.</p><p>"we can go back to mine.?" felix suggested squeezing jisungs hip.</p><p>"what were you watching.?"</p><p>"sixteen candles.." blushing felix scratched his neck "but we can watch whatever you want to."</p><p>"hm..okay."</p><p>"cool. lets go." grabbing jisungs hand felix waved at their friends who were watching.</p><p>"bye guys!"</p><p>"bye."</p><p>"i demand cuddles." jisung murmured squeezing felixs hand as they made their way up the boardwalk.</p><p>"you demand them?"</p><p>"yes. you have to."</p><p>"you're lucky i want to."</p><p>"can i borrow some clothes? minho spilled something on me and im sticky."</p><p>"sure yeah, we just need to hurry. i kinda left the door unlocked and if my mom comes home she may lock us out." felix mumbled softly chewing his lips before grabbing the boy and tossing him over his shoulder.</p><p>"ow lix!" slapping his boyfriends back jisung yelped when felix slapped him back.</p><p>"ow." holding his butt jisung groaned while felix snickered.</p><p>"i'll make it feel better when we get to mine ji." felix cooed causing jisung to blush.</p><p>"dont drop me."</p><p>"can't promise you anything baby."</p><p>-</p><p>"this thing is big." padding into felixs room jisung dried his hair off.</p><p>"hm?" lifting his head felix smiled. jisung was being swallowed by his hoodie. his hands were covered by the fabric and it looked like he rolled it up a few times.</p><p>"its big." pouting jisung tugged at the fabric.</p><p>"yeah i got it a few sizes bigger." shrugging felix said nothing when the blond climbed into his lap snuggling into him.</p><p>"it's comfortable though and smells nice." jisung murmured yawning.</p><p>"hey no, don't go to sleep. you said you'd watch a movie with me." poking jisungs lip felix raised a brow when the boy pursed his lips making a tiny kissing sound.</p><p>"kiss?" making a face jisung looked up at felix.</p><p>"watch a movie with me."</p><p>"i'm sleepy."</p><p>"hm...well..go to sleep." looking at jisung like he was stupid felix winced when the blond pinched him.</p><p>"im saying i want you to cuddle me so i can sleep you dumb asparagus." sliding off of felixs lap jisung shuffled around on the bed making himself comfortable. peeking over the blanket jisung watched felix turn on the tv, the blond studying the boys side profile. wow</p><p>"stop staring." hitting jisung in the face with a pillow felix leaned against the headboard.</p><p>"i wasn't." sticking his tongue out at the boy jisung moved the pillow off his face.</p><p>"yes you were." leaning over felix gave jisung a light kiss before moving back to his spot.</p><p>"ill cuddle you when im done watching tv."</p><p>"promise?" staring at felix with bright eyes jisung watched the boys eyes crinkle as he smiled.</p><p>"yes ji, i promise."</p><p>"mkay." nodding jisung flipped over facing the window as whatever felix started watching began to play on the tv. squeezing his eyes shut jisung raised a brow when an arm slid around his waist and he felt felixs breath hit his neck.</p><p>"fe-"</p><p>"shut up. nothing interesting is happening." the redhead mumbled quietly.</p><p>"ah huh." grinning to himself jisung relaxed in the boys hold as they both fell asleep.</p><p>everything was perfect.</p><p>-<br/>here you go, trash uwu🥺💖</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"felix thinks im ugly. am i ugly?" smooshing his face hyunjin leaned across the table looking at minho who shook his head.</p><p>"no you're cute." booping hyunjins nose minho smiled when the boy blushed.</p><p>"felix thinks i'm cute. right lix?" fluttering his lashes jisung looked at his boyfriend who was sipping his drink.</p><p>"sure." nodding nonchalantly felix coughed when jisung hit him.</p><p>"felix i'm cute right?" trying again jisung stared at the boy expectantly.</p><p>"yes baby, the cutest." nodding felix pecked jisungs lips earning a light blush and a shy smile.</p><p>"thank you." giggling jisung hid his face into felixs hoodie the redhead smiling and returning his attention to his drink.</p><p>"disgustAnG!"</p><p>"your face." sticking his tongue out at seungmin jisung grabbed felixs hand.</p><p>"hi." peeking over felixs shoulder jisung raised a brow.</p><p>"hey." turning his head felix kissed the blonds cheek before looking back at his phone.</p><p>"i wanted to go out tonight." jisung mumbled hopefully.</p><p>"oh?"</p><p>"if you want to of course." jisung quickly added hearing minho and chan snickering.</p><p>"yeah sure, i'll get you this evening."</p><p>"hm..can you walk me to class?" jisung asked cutely, his eyes squinting slightly.</p><p>"of course i can ji." nodding felix shoved his phone in his pocket.</p><p>"yay! we'll see you ugly humans later." grabbing felixs hand jisung yanked him out of the seat.</p><p>"my milk!"</p><p>-</p><p>"fuck why am i nervous?." rubbing his palms against the rough fabric of his jeans felix was startled when the front door opened.</p><p>"hello there." smiling seungmin waved halfheartedly.</p><p>"hey." smiling sheepishly felix ran a shaky hand through his hair.</p><p>"jisung is-"</p><p>"right here." the blonde mumbled softly. fixing the soft hoodie on his torso jisung smiled brightly. him and felix were matching.</p><p>"did you both do this on purpose?" seungmin asked raising a brow.</p><p>"no." shaking his head felix coughed lightly not being able to make eye contact with his boyfriend.</p><p>"oh, cute. get out ji."</p><p>"its my house?" stumbling out the door jisung jumped when seungmin slammed the door shut behind him.</p><p>"uh okay." rolling his eyes jisung smiled shyly as felix stared at him.</p><p>"lets go ji." holding his hand out felix helped the boy(although he didn't need it) down the steps.</p><p>"where are we going?"</p><p>"i wanted to go stargazing with you. see some pretty stars, steal some kisses you know," smiling felix cleared his throat "romantic cheesy."</p><p>"you're so different from how you were a few weeks ago." jisung murmured.</p><p>"mhm."</p><p>"why?"</p><p>"because i found my sunshine, now shut your face before i make you."</p><p>"wait," smiling excitedly jisung grabbed ahold of felixs bicep "im your sunshine?"</p><p>"no. you're my cloud." felix grumbled watching his boyfriend snort.</p><p>"no i'm your sunshine you already admitted it."</p><p>"no i didn't."</p><p>"yes you did. say it." crossing his arms jisung stared at the boy expectantly.</p><p>"no."</p><p>"yes. ill give you kisses." jisung suggested jutting his lip out.</p><p>"i can have those myself." felix stated smugly leaning towards jisung and pressing their lips together softly.</p><p>"but i want you to tell me im your sunshine!" jisung groaned pinching felix although he didn't do it hard enough to hurt the redhead.</p><p>"you're my sunshine. happy?"</p><p>"no. say it like you mean it."</p><p>rolling his eyes felix grabbed ahold of jisungs face "you. han. jisung. are. my. beautiful. stupid. sunshine." pressing a kiss to the boys lips between every word felix grinned noticing how quiet the blond had quickly gotten.</p><p>"why are you so quiet?"</p><p>"i'm thinking." jisung mumbled.</p><p>"about?"</p><p>"you're my stars." jisung murmured after a moment. felix was like his bright star.</p><p>"oh?"</p><p>"shush. lets go."</p><p>"of course anything for you your highness."</p><p>-</p><p>"quit squirming." felix grumbled tightening his grip on jisung who kept wiggling in his lap.</p><p>"im excited sorry." chewing his lip jisung stopped moving before staring at the sky. it was a clear night with stars twinkling here and there.</p><p>"what's the luck we may see another shooting star?" leaning on the boys shoulder felix</p><p>"zero." jisung murmured playing with felixs fingers.</p><p>"i don't know, maybe we'll be lucky enough."</p><p>"hm, maybe." shrugging jisung relaxed against the boy, their bodys fitting together.</p><p>"look," tilting jisungs head felix pointed to the sky as a bright blue light flashed "wish for something baby."</p><p>"i want you to hold me." is all jisung said.</p><p>"don't you dare go to sleep on me." felix mumbled halfheartedly.</p><p>"too late." yawning jisung laid his head on the boys shoulder comfortably.</p><p>"i'm not carrying you back."</p><p>"yes you will." smiling smugly jisung pressed his lips to the warm skin of felixs jawline before nipping at the skin causing felix to tighten his grip.</p><p>"quit before i toss your cute ass in the river."</p><p>"you'll jump in to save me."</p><p>"i won't." tuggung on a few strands of jisungs hair felix grinned.</p><p>"yes you will. especially since im wearing your jacket."</p><p>"it's yours now. you look too cute. i dont want it back."</p><p>"hm. can i have that yellow one?"</p><p>snorting felix rolled his eyes "ha no."</p><p>pouting jisung sighed "why not?"</p><p>"it's my favorite jacket ji."</p><p>"i'll pay you with kisses and cuddles." turning around jisung squished felixs face together "please.?"</p><p>"no."</p><p>"pleaseeee?"</p><p>"no."</p><p>"super pretty please? here." tugging the neck part of the jacket down jisung tilted his head.</p><p>"what? want me to bite you?" chuckling felix raised a brow.</p><p>"no, unless-"</p><p>"no. i'll give you the jacket just stop being a baby." pulling jisungs hood over his head felix grabbed the strings tying them together.</p><p>"hey felix?"</p><p>"hm?"</p><p>"what do you get when you put your freckles and you together?"</p><p>"me with extra freckles?" leaning back on his palms felix pursed his lips.</p><p>"no! my universe." wiggling his brows jisung watched felix stare at him blankly before gagging.</p><p>"that was terrible!"</p><p>"was not. you're just jealous of my mad flirting skills." jisung said throwing his arms around felix and pushing his weight on the boy causing his hands to slip.</p><p>"ow," groaning quietly felix rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time when the blond cuddled into him "and your 'skills' are nonexistent."</p><p>"how dare you. ill have you know these skills got me you."</p><p>"not really," felix murmured looking at the sky "kinda already had me."</p><p>"what?"</p><p>"i said go to sleep."</p><p>"something is going to eat us. im too cute to be eaten." adjusting his head on felixs chest jisung listened to the boys heartbeat steadily thumping in his chest.</p><p>"we die together then."</p><p>"whatever. you owe me kisses for each mosquito bite i get."</p><p>"yeah yeah." closing his eyes felix scrunched his nose when something soft touched his lips.</p><p>"get off me."</p><p>"im a frog and you're a pretty princess." grinning jisung yelped when felix shoved him away.</p><p>"hey come back!"</p><p>"im three seconds from shoving grass in your mouth."</p><p>"i like grass. its like salad but like no lettuce and also-"</p><p>"goodnight baby." cutting the male off felix laid on his arm. pouting jisung scooted closer to felix his arms wrapping around the males torso as he hid his face into the boys back.</p><p>"night."</p><p>-</p><p>chEesY terribleness. iM sO baD aT thIs😭</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"i have a confession." jisung mumbled crossing his arms and staring at felix.</p><p>"hm?"</p><p>"i don't like you. i never did." the blond stated blankly, his tone cold.</p><p>"y-you didn't?" feeling his eyes sting felix wiped his face, he couldn't cry.</p><p>"no. it was a game. why would i like someone like you?" jisung asked his lip curling in disgust.</p><p>"you-you promised." felix hiccuped placing his hand against his chest.</p><p>"i lied." shrugging nonchalantly jisung pursed his lips.</p><p>"w-who?"</p><p>"what?"</p><p>"who is it? who did you replace me with?"</p><p>"i couldn't replace you if the spot was never yours." jisung snarked rolling his eyes.</p><p>"you're a jerk." felix mumbled shaking his head.</p><p>"tell me something i don't know sweetheart." waving felix off jisung heard footsteps before a hand connected with his cheek.</p><p>"fuck you." felix spat before hurrying out the house. staring at the door with a blank look jisung held his throbbing cheek as warm tears slid down his cheeks.</p><p>"and cut! good job guys!" standing up the woman clapped her hands a bright smile lighting her features.</p><p>"IM SO SORRY BABY!" running back through the door felix quickly inspected jisungs cheek pressing his lips to the light red skin.</p><p>"you didn't hit me that hard." jisung assured grinning. felix had been strongly apposed to even touching jisung in a slight aggressive way but the blond promised it'd be ok as long as he didn't sock him.</p><p>"i still hit you." felix mumbled throwing his arms around the boys shoulders.</p><p>"im fine!"</p><p>"how come jisung gets a hug for a baby slap and i got drowned in a pool!" drying his hair off seungmin crossed his arms while chan chuckled.</p><p>"because they're doing a different skit than us sweetheart." helping seungmin dry off chan kept teasing the boy about his shirt which was sticking to his stomach.</p><p>"how come we couldn't get the dramatic love story one!"</p><p>"because me and felix are the best and well..you're not." jisung sang his arms tightening on felix when seungmin went to hit him.</p><p>"nah uh," blocking seungmins arm felix shook his head "no more hitting my baby."</p><p>"jisung get off of felixs back and fight me like a real man."</p><p>"nope. felix said no." smiling jisung stuck his tongue out at seungmin.</p><p>"felix said no—what are you his little bitch?"</p><p>"hm," humming jisung rubbed his chin "yes."</p><p>snorting chan broke out laughing at felixs face. the redheads face was scrunched up although his ears were turning red.</p><p>"no! you're not my bitch you're my boyfriend."</p><p>"whats the difference-?"</p><p>"um boyfriend is more respectful."</p><p>"hm can i be your bitch in bed?"</p><p>choking on his spit felix leg go of jisungs legs causing the boy to scream and tighten his grip on felixs neck.</p><p>"fucking hell jisung." rubbing his neck once the boy let go seeing as he was choking felix the redhead glared at his boyfriend who tried to smile innocently.</p><p>"sorry..but..can i?"</p><p>"no. no one is taking you to bed jisung." felix mumbled looking at the boy.</p><p>"why not?"</p><p>"because i don't want to."</p><p>"are you a virgin?" jisung asked watching felix snort.</p><p>"no." fixing his shirt felix ignored the surprised looks from their friends.</p><p>"wait—you're not?" chan asked throwing his arms around seungmin who was as confused the other two.</p><p>"im not." grinning felix winked before walking off leaving them in shock.</p><p>"who.?"</p><p>"no clue." shaking his head chan chewed his lip. he had no idea who felix may have been with.</p><p>exchanging looks the boys simultaneously answered "ask minho."</p><p>-</p><p>"i don't know where he sticks his junk." minho mumbled shrugging and cuddling more into hyunjin who was drawing something.</p><p>"nice wording." hyunjin mumbled rolling his eyes and erasing.</p><p>"do you know? you're his bestfriend too."</p><p>"i have no clue. i thought he was still a virgin." hyunjin murmured moving his arm some.</p><p>"yeah right." snickering jeongin laid his head down on changbins thigh.</p><p>"wait, you know who?" turning towards jeongin everyone raised a brow when the boy bursted out laughing.</p><p>"i course i do."</p><p>"who is it?"</p><p>"well-" pausing jeongins gaze darted to the door where the aforementioned redhead was walking in with his backpack in hand.</p><p>"how are you guys in my house before me?" tossing his bag down felix raised a brow at the boys scattered around his room.</p><p>"you walk..we went with chan." hyunjin replied smiling.</p><p>"and your mom let us in."</p><p>"of course she did." making his way to his bed felix took the only empty spot.</p><p>"what were you talking about?" propping his head on his hand felix raised a brow as jisung jumped on the bed quickly to get beside him.</p><p>"nothing." shrugging nonchalantly jisung snuggled into felix.</p><p>"that's a lie. i heard you talking and as soon as i opened the door you go quiet."</p><p>"we were just singing and you scared us."</p><p>"i bet."</p><p>"we really were.!"</p><p>"i still don't believe you." felix mumbled.</p><p>"we didn't ask you to." grinning hyunjin tossed a random piece of trash at the redhead.</p><p>"whatever. im taking a nap. don't eat all my snacks."</p><p>"goodnight!"</p><p>"night."</p><p>-</p><p>hearing footsteps jisung scrambled towards felixs bed quickly jumping onto it and making himself comfortable.</p><p>"i forgot my towel and i had to-what are you doing?" looking at the blond who had his legs propped up and his head propped on his hands in an attempt to be sexy felix shut the door behind him cautiously.</p><p>"being sexy." winking jisung watched felix stare at him before bursting out into a fit of laughter.</p><p>"babe you're literally wearing an oversized hoodie and my pajama pants."</p><p>"hey! the clothes don't matter!"</p><p>"the pants are strawberry shortcake. im sorry but there is nothing sexy about that."</p><p>"aw come on."</p><p>"sorry." wiping his eyes felix couldn't help but chuckle. jisung was cute.</p><p>"you got a text earlier too. but i didn't want to bother you while you were in the shower.</p><p>"oh?" walking towards the nightstand felix picked his phone up while jisung watched in interest. watching the redhead read over something before he frowned jisung tilted his head.</p><p>"what is it?"</p><p>"huh? oh," shaking his head felix locked his phone laying it down flat"nothing."</p><p>"but-"</p><p>"it's really nothing. im tired and we have school."</p><p>"hm..you never let me copy your notes the other day." jisung grumbled playfully as felix slid into bed making himself comfortable.</p><p>rolling his eyes felix pulled jisung closer to him "i copied them for you."</p><p>"really?"</p><p>"yes, now go to sleep. and if you wake me up by practically eating my face off, i'll karate chop you."</p><p>"you didn't complain last time. you kissed me back."</p><p>"i was half asleep."</p><p>"that means nothing! you kissed me back now give me my goodnight kisses." smooshing felixs face jisung pulled at the boys cheeks.</p><p>"you get them." felix grumbled puckering his lips. shrugging jisung pecked the boys lips multiple times before giving him one last kiss and then pressing his face into felixs chest.</p><p>"goodnight."</p><p>"april fools."</p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"jisung wait up!" running after the blonde chan groaned when he quickly slipped into the hallway before bolting through the crowds of people.</p><p>hearing chan call after him continuously jisung snickered before sliding down the right hallway. the hallway where felix should be.</p><p>"felix!" spotting his boyfriend jisung quickly faltered when the saw the redhead smiling softly at another boy.</p><p>"oh," lifting his head felix waved halfheartedly "hey jisung."</p><p>hey jisung? no hey sung? or hey baby?</p><p>"felix, i got tickets to this aquarium show thingy at the zoo." pulling the tickets out of his pocket jisung tried to hand them to his boyfriend who shook his head.</p><p>"i can't." felix mumbled gently pushed jisungs hand away.</p><p>"why not?"</p><p>watching the redhead hesitantly glance at the boy beside him jisung raised a brow.who was this kid? "busy."</p><p>"but-" hearing the bell ring jisung paused his sentence.</p><p>"oh bell..ill walk you to class." felix murmured not so much as telling jisung goodbye.</p><p>"bye to you too.." kicking the floor jisungs shoulders slumped. glancing at the tickets in his hand jisung shoved them in his jeans. guess ill go with my mom.</p><p>"don't be sad kiddo, he's just being nice." patting jisungs shoulder the janitor smiled warmly before walking off.</p><p>"nice my ass."</p><p>-</p><p>"felix pay attention to me." shaking the boys shoulders jisung groaned when the redhead hummed softly before rubbing his back.</p><p>"lee felix."</p><p>"what jisung?" lifting his head felix cocked a brow.</p><p>"give me attention. you've been ignoring me all day. i got no hugs. i got no kisses and i feel deprived." jisung whined watching his boyfriend roll his eyes in response.</p><p>"you're not going to die from lack of attention." felix mumbled causing jisung to gasp.</p><p>"yes i will! watch." pretending to be dead jisung coughed when felix didn't pay attention to him.</p><p>"felix, what do you think about me?" crossing his arms jisung tilted his head when the redhead finally gave hum attention. humming felix wrapped his arms jisung pulling the boy closer.</p><p>"you're my boyfriend. you're loud, you can get shy quickly. i think you're amazing. and sometimes i want to yeet you but with love."</p><p>"hm...then how come you wont pay attention to me?"</p><p>"i was busy." felix mumbled pressing his face against jisungs jacket.</p><p>"but you weren't busy now and you didn't give me attention."</p><p>"im sorry." felix murmured placing his lips against the warm skin that was exposed on the boys collarbone. tensing up slightly jisung said nothing as felix continued pressing soft kisses to his neck before moving upwards.</p><p>"sorry." kissing jisungs cheek felix scrunched his nose up.</p><p>"you're forgiven..but only because you're pretty."</p><p>snorting against jisungs skin felix nipped lightly at the skin feeling jisung tug his hair.</p><p>"quit." jisung mumbled pulling the redheads hair enough to have felix look at him.</p><p>"no. you said you wanted me to mark you." felix replied smugly watching the boy blush.</p><p>"i lied. i just wanted to be annoying."</p><p>"you do that anyways." is all felix said before moving his head back to leave teasing kisses on jisungs neck. sighing softly jisung chewed his lip lightly when felix kissed a certain spot on his neck.</p><p>"you tensed up." felix murmured chuckling before repeating his previous actions. breathing out through his nose jisungs fingers tightened on felixs hair.</p><p>"stop tugging so hard babe." nipping at jisungs neck harder felix grinned.</p><p>"stop it felix." moving his body back jisung covered his neck up.</p><p>"hm, let me see." squeezing jisungs waist felix raised a brow.</p><p>"no." shaking his head jisung tightened his hoodie strings.</p><p>"ji, let me see them."</p><p>"nope." sliding off of felixs lap jisung slipped his shoes on.</p><p>"where are you going?"</p><p>"my house."</p><p>"i'll walk you." standing up felix grabbed a random jacket off his bed and quickly putting it on.</p><p>"it's okay, i'll be fine."</p><p>"..text me when you get home."</p><p>"okay." nodding jisung quickly slipped out of felixs bedroom making sure he told the redheads mom goodbye.</p><p>"what is wrong with me?" sighing deeply felix plopped down on his bed.</p><p>-<br/>ccccc: you owe me for yesterday!</p><p>me: yesterday? <br/>me: what happened yesterday</p><p>ccccc: you spilled soda on my shirt:/</p><p>me: what a baby smh<br/>me: ill give you one of mine</p><p>ccccc: who was the blond boy?</p><p>me: my boyfriend</p><p>ccccc: boyfriend?</p><p>me: yeah. my sungie.</p><p>ccccc: i didn't know you had a boyfriend. how long?</p><p>me: a few weeks but i kinda had a small crush b4</p><p>ccccc: oh? after i left?</p><p>me: yeah</p><p>ccccc: well tell me about this, sungie</p><p>me: he's annoying<br/>me: but in the best way possible <br/>me: he's cute<br/>me: really cute<br/>me: he always tastes like some type of cookie, idk why <br/>me: and he's soft<br/>me: he's my baby.</p><p>ccccc: i'd like to meet him</p><p>me: yeah<br/>me: no</p><p>ccccc: why not?</p><p>me: i'd rather not have my boyfriend converse with my ex</p><p>ccccc: why are you doing it then?</p><p>me: because i love you duh</p><p>ccccc: i love you too freckles</p><p>me: ik 🙂</p><p>-</p><p>NEW MESSAGE FROM :MY SUNSHINE BABY💖</p><p>MY SUNSHINE BABY: im home:)</p><p>me: thats good baby, sleep well</p><p>MY SUNSHINE BABY: i will, buT get this<br/>MY SUNSHINE BABY: i got home and chan was here:)<br/>MY SUNSHINE BABY: he was eating my popcorn:/ and him and seungmin were making out on my bed:////</p><p>me: poor baby:/ <br/>me: at least you don't have to hear jeongin talk about changbin 25/8</p><p>MY SUNSHINE BABY: bin does the same</p><p>me: i bet</p><p>MY SUNSHINE BABY: well i got to go to bed:/  goodnight lix</p><p>me: night baby💖</p><p>-</p><p>ccccc: im meeting him felix. with or without you:)</p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"ow." slapping felixs hand away jisung rubbed his lip.</p><p>"sorry." chuckling felix repositioned his hand holding the spoon closer to the boys lips.</p><p>"i don't want it." jisung grumbled shaking his head.</p><p>"please try," waving the spoon felix gave jisung his best pout "for me sungie."</p><p>"one bite." huffing jisung opened his mouth. smiling felix fed the boy the dessert.</p><p>"so?" looking at the boy felix raised a brow.</p><p>"its sweet." licking his lips jisung slowly nodded.</p><p>"yeah, but is it good?"</p><p>"yeah." nodding jisung pecked felixs lips before turning back to his pizza.</p><p>"babe," catching jisungs attention felix placed his hand on the blonds leg "if someone approaches you and asks anything don't answer okay?"</p><p>"why not? and what may they be asking?" jisung asked comfused. felix shrugging.</p><p>"i don't know exactly. just don't answer okay?"</p><p>"okay?" nodding slowly jisung picked up his pizza.</p><p>"also just like..remember no matter what i picked you okay? whatever may be said its you i like sung. just you." felix murmured softly, his head falling against the boys shoulder.</p><p>"okay." nodding although he was pretty confused jisung continue eating with the boy laying on him peacefully.</p><p>-</p><p>humming quietly jisung rearranged his books in his locker as the others students started leaving. felix had left early for his soccer game and the other boys had left to find good seats. jisung had to stay longer for a math sheet he had missed when he was out hence why he was the only one there.</p><p>moving his math book jisung groaned when his notebook fell out of his locker and onto the floor. </p><p>"damn it." reaching down to pick it up the blond jumped back in shock when a hand beat him to it.</p><p>"han jisung and lee felix," reading over the cute scribbles the person chuckled before looking at jisung "jisung im figuring?"</p><p>"y-yeah." nodding jisung shifted on his feet awkwardly. one because the fact the boy had his notebook was embarrassing plus this guy looked like he stepped out a magazine.</p><p>"here." passing jisung the book the male clicked his tongue.</p><p>"thanks." jisung murmured politely.</p><p>"you're welcome, are you going to the soccer game tonight?" the male asked curiously.</p><p>"yeah." nodding hesitantly jisung placed his book into his locker.</p><p>"would you like to go with me? im a really good friend of felixs." the boy suggested shooting jisung a sweet smile that had him faltering.</p><p>"yeah..sure."</p><p>what could go wrong?</p><p>-</p><p>stepping out of the car jisung kept quiet as he pondered over the words said.</p><p>"jisung, you coming?" smiling the boy beckoned jisung over.</p><p>"y-yeah." nodding jisung shoved his hands in felixs hoodie pockets before following after the boy. making their way up to the bleachers jisung spotted their friends chatting close to the sidelines.</p><p>"jisung!" waving excitedly jeongins gaze fell to the boy beside him before he quickly scrambled up.</p><p>"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" smothering the boy in a tight hug jisung watched the boy chuckle before hugging jeongin back.</p><p>"innie why'd you-oh my god!" dropping his things hyunjin climbed over the bleachers joining jeongin in hugging the boy.</p><p>"who is that?" making a face seungmin raised a brow.</p><p>"he knows felix." is all jisung mumbled.</p><p>"and apparently everyone else." changbin said humming.</p><p>"guys this is conner, we met him a few years back.! he was an exchange student. him and lix had-"</p><p>slapping his hand over jeongins mouth hyunjin smiled sheepishly "shut up innie."</p><p>"oh look the game is starting." yanking jeongin over to their seats hyunjin watched the field excitedly as the team started running on the field.</p><p>"theres felix! LIX!" catching the redheads attention the boys waved their arms wildly as he jogged over to them.</p><p>"hey." smiling felixs gaze fell to conner before he looked at jisung who was quietly sitting at the side.</p><p>"baby." quickly climbing over the small fence that separated the field from the bleachers felix took an empty spot beside jisung.</p><p>"hm? oh good luck." jisung murmured.</p><p>"i need my good luck kiss." felix replied before grabbing jisungs face gently.</p><p>"i don't think-"</p><p>"ji, you don't want me to do bad right? i need a kiss from my beautiful sunshine. so please?" felix asked cutely, he didn't understand what was wrong.</p><p>humming jisung said nothing when the redhead leaned in, their lips melting together.</p><p>"LEE FELIX ON THE FIELD!"</p><p>"fuck, wait for me when the game is over." pressing another kiss to jisungs lips felix hopped over the fence swiftly.</p><p>"oo jisung!" making kissy faces the boys giggled at how red the blond turned.</p><p>"shut up." jisung mumbled hugging himself and watching his boyfriend talk to the coach before the boy made eye contact with him. grinning felix made a heart with his hands before blowing jisung a kiss that had the boys cooing.</p><p>hearing the whistle blow jisung kept his attention on his boyfriend, completely forgetting what was said in the car ride over.</p><p>-</p><p>"oh my god!" screeching loudly changbin threw his cup at jeongin who kept trying to kiss him.</p><p>"COME BACK AND LET ME KISS YOU!"</p><p>"i hope they trip." snickering seungmin leaned in closer to chan who was watching the boys fight.</p><p>"how mean." chuckling minho glanced at jisung who was quietly sitting at one of the benches.</p><p>"ill be back." wiggling out of hyunjins grip minho fixed his jacket.</p><p>"sungie." taking a seat by jisung minho raised a brow.</p><p>"minho, do you think im good enough for felix?" blinking his tears away jisung stared at minho with glassy eyes.</p><p>"woah sung," startled by the boy who was on the brink of crying minho scrambled to hug him "where did this come from."</p><p>"i don't know." jisung mumbled into the material of minhos jacket.</p><p>"you're lying."</p><p>"am not." sniffling jisung tightened his grip on minho.</p><p>"sung," rubbing the boys back minho spotted felix and conner walking together from the direction of the field.</p><p>"i think i want to go home." sitting up jisung wiped his face.</p><p>"but what about the celebration.?" minho asked softly.</p><p>"i want to skip it." jisung answered shaking his head.</p><p>"but-"</p><p>"guys." stopping at the table felix raised a brow in confusion.</p><p>"felix console your boyfriend." is all minho said before standing up and patting jisungs head lightly.</p><p>"console? what's up sungie?" confused felix moved closer to his boyfriend and sat down.</p><p>"nothing im fine. my allergies.." smiling halfheartedly jisung flinched when felix touched his cheek.</p><p>"why are you crying?" felix asked worriedly.</p><p>"my allergies felix, thats all. i'm not crying."</p><p>"you're a shit liar." felix huffed pulling the boy closer.</p><p>"am not."</p><p>"yes you are." kissing the top of jisungs head felix glanced at conner who was talking to jeongin.</p><p>biting his lip felix sighed "what did conner say to you?"</p><p>"hm?"</p><p>"i know you came with him. jisung i told you don't even talk to him."</p><p>"he was nice," hearing felix sigh jisung continued "and he said you were close friends."</p><p>"what else?"</p><p>"n-nothing else." jisung murmured shaking his head. he didn't want to answer.</p><p>"ji-"</p><p>"FELIX COME ON YOUR TEAM IS LEAVING!"</p><p>"of course," biting his tongue felix rolled his eyes "we're not finished talking about this ji."</p><p>standing up the redhead kissing jisungs forehead softly before hurrying to catch up with his teammates.</p><p>"am i really whats best?"</p><p>-</p><p>sighing quietly jisung made his way towards the lake before taking a seat on the grass. chewing his lip jisung pulled at the grass blades and pulled his legs to his chest watching the calm lake.</p><p>"jisung give me my shirt back!" chasing after the blond felix slipped on the grass and fell with a small groan.</p><p>"no! you're going to try and drown me!" giggling jisung watched felix get off the grass with a wince.</p><p>"no i want to love you!"</p><p>"liar!" dodging the redhead jisung snorted when the boy caught him.</p><p>"holy shit i think i got grass burns."</p><p>"thats a you problem."</p><p>"oh yeah sure." rolling his eyes felix grabbed his shirt from the boy.</p><p>"it's getting cold. why did you get in the lake?"</p><p>"you joined me."</p><p>"you asked me to."</p><p>"well..thats a you problem."</p><p>"what are you thinking about?" taking a seat beside jisung felix grabbed the boys hand.</p><p>"life."</p><p>"its crazy right? sometimes things go wrong in a split second but then they could be okay again."</p><p>"yeah." nodding in agreement jisung leaned into felix who kissed his hand softly.</p><p>"felix..do you miss conner? did you miss conner when he was gone?"</p><p>"...i did yeah."</p><p>"and now?"</p><p>"it's not important." felix mumbled shaking his head.</p><p>"you love him?"</p><p>faltering slightly felix shook his head "no."</p><p>"you faltered." smiling sourly jisung looked at the redhead.</p><p>"you can't ask me something like that. but i don't love him. not anymore anyways. i got you. my sunshine."</p><p>"you said i was your cloud." jisung said quietly.</p><p>"i was joking and you know it. you mean a lot."</p><p>"i didn't force you to like me right? it wasn't like," taking a tiny breath jisung pulled his hand out of felixs "oh fuck he's so annoying let me date him so he'll leave me alone."</p><p>"what? no! jisung where the hell would you get that from?"</p><p>"it's a question. i'm annoying right? annoying stupid han jisung." standing up the blond dusted himself off.</p><p>"jisung listen-"</p><p>"im going home." the blond called out before jogging away.</p><p>"jisung-" groaning felix stood up before quickly running after the blonde. puffing his cheeks felix spotted the blonde walking slowly. biting the inside of his cheek felix quickly ran towards the boy. not giving much thought to it as he tackled him to the ground.  perks of soccer.</p><p>"fuck." groaning deeply felix opened his eyes making sure jisung was okay. thankful his hands were under the boys head keeping him from any damage.</p><p>"you're squishing me." squirming jisung watched the redhead roll his eyes.</p><p>"i don't care. you need to learn to let me finish."</p><p>"no. get off."</p><p>"im not going to. listen to me and listen carefully," sitting up some felix dusted his hands off "if i wanted conner i could have him back okay? i love him yeah, but not in the way that crossed your mind. he was my bestfriend. i love him as a friend but you? you're my boyfriend. i love you as my bestfriend, my boyfriend and so much more. he's irrelevant and whatever he told you was a lie."</p><p>"he told me you were the best thing ever." jisung mumbled quietly watching felixs brows crease.</p><p>"he said you were his one that got away but he was so happy i could bring a smile to your face. he said he hadn't ever seen your smile light up like it did with me. but i felt..insecure i guess. i'm so..i don't know and you're you. you're amazing in every single fucking way and i just-"</p><p>"ji you're just as amazing."</p><p>"no i'm not. everyone thinks of me as han jisung the annoying blonde who can't shut up. or the class clown! even the fucking janitor!"</p><p>"felix you even called me a clown!" jisung exclaimed sitting up also.</p><p>"BECAUSE YOU ARE! BUT YOU'RE MY FUCKING CLOWN! you're my clown with the chubby cheeks and blond hair. my clown that dressed up as a bee just to tell me i was beautiful. my clown who thought water was going wash the food he spilled on me off. it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. just me. and i think you're amazing."</p><p>"i don't want to be the annoying blond anymore. i want to be jisung. han jisung. the shy blond who was scared to even admit he had a crush on the quiet asshole."</p><p>"quiet asshole-i was not."</p><p>"you kinda were." grinning jisung shrugged.</p><p>"i was just as shy! i saw you everyday. and every single day you'd try and talk to me. give me little things that made me blush. the only thing i could do was push you away. and then you and minho got all flirty and even seungmins cousin! which was mean by the way. i cried all night."</p><p>"felix...we're both stupid." jisung said after a moment.</p><p>"i noticed." nodding the redhead pulled jisung closer.</p><p>"we're clowns."</p><p>"that we are."</p><p>".....wanna go swim in the lake?"</p><p>"only if you let me kiss you underwater again."</p><p>"i almost drowned."</p><p>"that's sad." felix sang before giggling when jisung slapped him lightly.</p><p>"there's a cave somewhere around here...wanna go see if we can find it? you gotta swim underwater though."</p><p>"race you." standing up felix took off back towards the lake with jisung behind him.</p><p>"you cheated!"</p><p>"did not!" quickly peeling his shirt off felix stumbled over his legs trying to shimmy out of his jeans.</p><p>"yes you did!" pulling his clothes off quickly jisung ran into the lake his boxers immediately sticking to his skin.</p><p>"don't go too far!" felix yelled out stepping into the lake slowly.</p><p>"yeah yeah hurry up im cold!"</p><p>"such a baby." tutting felix moved out further until he was neck deep.</p><p>"after this can we wish on stars?" swimming over to felix jisung wrapped his legs around the boys waist and his arms around his neck.</p><p>"yeah," nodding felix pecked jisungs lips "anything you want sunshine."</p><p>-</p><p>2k words of emotional stress.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>felix was a patient person. or at least he'd like to believe so. well that was all until jisung thought it'd be cute to show up in his clothes. said blond had stolen felixs hoodie as well as his shorts and didn't plan on giving them back. sure felix was okay with it. i mean, it was his boyfriend.</p><p>his incredibly cute boyfriend who looked absolutely adorable in his clothes. now the fact was it wasn't particularly jisung wearing his hoodie as much as just jisung being in his clothes. because either way, the redhead thought it was something to be slightly smug about.</p><p>not only was jisung his, but jisung was showing off his clothes.</p><p>"felix!" waving his boyfriend down jisung skipped over to the boy throwing his arms around him. </p><p>"hey sweetpea." kissing jisungs head felix turned his attention back to his fellow teammate who raised a brow but said nothing about the blond who was snuggling into felix.</p><p>"felix."</p><p>"hold on ji." smiling felix booped the boys nose before looking back at his teammate. they were discussing their next game.</p><p>"minho was teasing me because he said you're a chicken who cant claim what belongs to you." jisung blurted out causing felix to scrunch his nose.</p><p>"what?" looking at his boyfriend felix raised a brow as jisung shrugged.</p><p>"minho said you're a chicken." jisung repeated slowly so felix could catch his words.</p><p>"what were his exact words?"</p><p>"felix is a little bitch for not having the balls to claim you. if you were mine i'd have you covered." jisung mumbled trying to remember exactly what the boy had said this morning. hyunjin had hit his boyfriend for saying something like that although he was equally amused.</p><p>"hm." shrugging felix heard snickers causing him to look up a spot minho who was on hyunjins back a little ways down the hallway.</p><p>"chickenn!"</p><p>"fuck you minho." rolling his eyes felix shoved his hands in his pockets when jisung moved back.</p><p>"i shouldn't have to mark you for everyone to know you're mine. it's common sense."</p><p>"but what if i want you to?" jisungs asked sweetly his fingers playing with the edge of felixs shirt.</p><p>"then," leaning closer to the blond felix smiled teasingly "you're out of luck."</p><p>"ill see you after my third period class.!" squeezing jisungs face together felix winked before walking off making sure to bid his teammate goodbye too.</p><p>"ugh!"</p><p>-</p><p>jisung couldn't say he wasn't a little upset. maybe it was because of minhos constant teasing but either way he kinda would like for felix to do that. to 'claim him'. but his boyfriend was either too scared or just didn't like him that much.</p><p>currently said blond was sitting at the lunch table watching his boyfriend mess around with hyunjin who kept yanking his soccer uniform. felix was smiling brightly, his eyes forming into small crescents as hyunjin choked on his milk.</p><p>"oh ji! come here baby." beckoning the blond over felix ignored the wolf whistles and teasing from their friends. standing up with a small blush jisung made his way over to the boy a small sound escaping his mouth when felix yanked him into his lap.</p><p>"hi sweetpea." grinning against jisungs shoulder felix listened as his boyfriend grunted in response.</p><p>"hi." jisung grumbled watching minho snort.</p><p>"felix," leaning on his palm minho smiled "how come jisung is so..claim-less?"</p><p>"hm?"</p><p>"i mean, we get he's your boyfriend. but is he actually yours? i could probably leave a few marks then would that make him mine?"</p><p>"what? no." tightening his grip on jisung felix stared at minho. what was the boy getting at?</p><p>"i think it would. what do you think chan?" glancing over to the brunette who was feeding seungmin minho cocked a brow.</p><p>"i think so too. jisung is particularly sensitive on his neck too." chan uttered absentmindedly.</p><p>"jisung, come here."</p><p>"minho don't you have your own boyfriend? you're talking about mine yet i don't see you 'claiming' hyunjin. jisung is my boyfriend. so i think it'd be best if you didn't touch him." staring at minho with a certain glint in his eyes felix stood up with jisung.</p><p>"feisty." chuckling minho shrugged nonchalantly his gaze flickering between jisung and felix.</p><p>"shut up." felix huffed rolling his eyes before loosening his grip on jisung and walking off.</p><p>"someones pissed." smiling minho looked at jisung who was chewing his lip.</p><p>"go get him ji."</p><p>nodding jisung ran off behind his boyfriend who disappeared out of the cafeteria.</p><p>"felix! come on you know minho likes to tease!" jisung yelled out loud spotting his boyfriend walking down the hall slowly.</p><p>"felix!"  running up to the boy jisung was surprised when his back met the cold lockers.</p><p>"you know you're mine right?" biting his lip felix stared at jisung.</p><p>"y-yeah." nodding jisung sucked in a breath when felixs gripped his chin firmly.</p><p>"that's good. minho..i don't understand him.i swear he loves pissing me off. especially when it comes to you." humming felix smiled softly before it was gone in a split second.</p><p>"l-lix um-" startled when felix leaned in jisung swallowed thickly. looping his free hand through the belt look of jisungs jeans felix tilted the boys head pressing their lips together.</p><p>taking back by the redheads behavior jisung kissed him back nonetheless.</p><p>"felix," pushing the boy back a little so he could catch his breath jisung swallowed "what's all this.?"</p><p>"i don't know. you look so good in my clothes and then minhos teasing.." trailing off felix chewed his lip his eyes softening as he looked at jisung.</p><p>"i'm sorry ji." standing up straighter felix ran a hand through his tugging at the roots slightly before sighing.</p><p>"it's okay."</p><p>"i gotta go.." shaking his head felix pecked jisungs lips softly before walking off down the hallway leaving the boy more than confused.</p><p>-</p><p>"you good?" tapping jisungs leg minho raised a brow when the blond slapped him.</p><p>"no."</p><p>"firstly OW! secondly whats up your ass?"</p><p>"nothing." jisung huffed crossing his arms and leaning against the bus seats.</p><p>"i call bullshit."</p><p>"i call i didn't fucking ask." jisung bit back before glancing across the isle looking at felix who was leaning against the window and chan who was sitting beside him.</p><p>"whats with you two? did you break up?" minho asked with a bit of worry in his tone.</p><p>"no."</p><p>surprised jisung shut his mouth before looking at felix who didn't even bother turning their way. the redhead hadn't said anything to him since the hallway incident.</p><p>"then whats up?"</p><p>"minho just leave them alone." hyunjin called back looking at his boyfriend sternly.</p><p>"i just asked a simple question." minho huffed crossing his arms.</p><p>"felix..." calling out for his boyfriend jisung climbed over minhos lap and chans not even caring that he was sitting on his bestfriend.</p><p>"hm?" turning his head felix raised a brow at jisungs position before looking back out the window.</p><p>"can you please talk to me? i'm sorry if i did something-"</p><p>"no!," quickly turning around felix shook his head "you did nothing. its me just..its me ji. not you."</p><p>"whats you? i wont know until you tell me.!"</p><p>"thats not happening. its our stop." clearing his throat felix squeezed past them and hurried off the bus.</p><p>"well..that didn't go well." wrapping his arms around jisungs waist chan sighed.</p><p>"no shit." minho yelled before a loud slap resonated through the half empty bus.</p><p>"fucking hell seungmin!"</p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"chugga chugga choo choo!" shoving chan jisung jumped on top of seungmin who was reading something.</p><p>"ow." frowning chan went to say something before he paused assessing jisungs attire.</p><p>"what's wrong with you?"</p><p>"me?" moving his lips from seungmins cheek jisung raised a brow.</p><p>"yes you."</p><p>"nothing. i'm fantastic." jisung murmured staring at chan.</p><p>"you're wearing your 'im sad' hoodie." looking at the light yellow fabric jisung only wore when he was upset chan leaned against the lockers.</p><p>"or..i haven't done laundry!"</p><p>"or, you're upset." seungmin said looking up for a split second.</p><p>"i'm not."</p><p>"you are." leaning forward chan went to pull at the fabric before jisung swatted his hand.</p><p>"hmm..i don't think so channie. you're just dumb."</p><p>"sure yeah." nodding chan leaned back against the locker again as changbin walked their way with jeongin following behind him like a puppy.</p><p>"chan i think—jisung why are you wearing your 'im sad hoodie'? are you okay?"</p><p>"im fine! i forgot to do laundry.!" jisung exclaimed throwing his hands up.</p><p>"right...." nodding slowly changbin shook his head before shrugging.</p><p>pouting jisung crossed his arms before letting go of seungmin who was still reading through his phone. peering at the boys phone jisungs eyes lit up at the name.</p><p>"minnie! you're texting felix?"</p><p>"huh? oh no!" shaking his head seungmin chuckled slowly before shoving the device in his pocket.</p><p>"yes you were! how come he'll answer you?" jisung grumbled questioningly.</p><p>"those are old.?" trying to sound believable seungmin made a sound of disapproval when jisung reached into his pocket pulling his phone out. humming the blond moved away from seungmin before unlocking the boys phone quickly. wow chans birthday still. what a whipped bitch.</p><p>"lets see.." pursing his lips jisung went to click on seungmins messages before pausing when a hand grabbed the device.</p><p>"it's rude to go through peoples things sungie."</p><p>"hm." rolling his eyes jisung elbowed minho in his side.</p><p>"ow you crusty bitch." passing seungmin his phone back minho glared at jisung who looked at his nails before smiling nonchalantly.</p><p>"oops."</p><p>"i swear-"</p><p>"down boy." slapping minhos arm gently seungmin snorted when the male punched him back.</p><p>"wait ji, how'd you know seungmins password?"  staring at the blond chan raised a brow.</p><p>"it's your birthday. its has been for like—ever."</p><p>making a face chan glanced at seungmin who was slowly turning a light shade of pink.</p><p>"minnie? its been my birthday?"</p><p>"i-jisung i'm going to stab you repeatedly."</p><p>"i'm waiting." rocking back and forth on his heels jisung grinned.</p><p>"i need to go to class." hyunjin mumbled sighing.</p><p>"oh! ill walk you." minho suggested grabbing his own books.</p><p>"we should go too.!" grabbing seungmins hand chan yanked the boy gently.</p><p>"well.....ima..go." waving changbin grabbed jeongins hand before pulling him away.</p><p>"i hope they know they're going the wrong way." rolling his eyes jisung shoved his hands in the pocket of his sweater a small frown gracing his face.</p><p>should've known they'd notice my sad sweater.</p><p>-<br/>"so basically he's ignoring me. and i'm kind of upset." jisung mumbled before smiling when he found his juice box.</p><p>"have you asked him?" sweeping the floor slowly the man raised a brow.</p><p>"yep. he said he wasn't going to tell me. but it's really hurting my feelings that he's ignoring me."</p><p>"how'd you catch his attention before?"</p><p>"by being loud crazy jisung who wore a whole bee costume for his dry humored ass." sighing deeply jisung grabbed the dustpan quickly before moving so he could help.</p><p>"try that again then. catch his attention." the janitor murmured sweeping the little bits of paper and dirt into the dustpan.</p><p>"you think it'll work?" dumping the trash out jisung handed the dustpan to the man.</p><p>"it couldn't hurt to try." he said with a small smile.</p><p>"hm...can you give me a hall pass?" flashing the man a hopeful smile jisung held his hands together.</p><p>"i will...but only because i didn't think you'd even make it his far. i'd hate to see it crash so quickly."</p><p>"thank you!"</p><p>"mhm. whatever you do..make sure it doesn't make a mess." he murmured writing on a small slip of paper before passing it to jisung.</p><p>"will do!" nodding jisung quietly drank the rest of his drink before running off down the hallway.</p><p>"science....math....social studies!" quickly turning down the left hall the blond jogged towards the classroom felix was in before slowing down as he passed a stationary cart. pulling his phone out the boy grinned. there was still an hour left for classes.</p><p>"that's enough time."</p><p>-</p><p>"okay class, i expect you to read up on those poems!"</p><p>ignoring the male the students hurriedly rushed out of the classroom minus felix who was packing up slowly with jeongin copying him.</p><p>"i'm ready to get home and sleep."</p><p>"same." nodding in agreement jeongin leaned on his desk as felix finished packing. hearing loud murmuring outside the classroom jeongin smiled subtly.</p><p>"okay lets go." sighing felix slung his backpack over his shoulder before trudging towards the classroom doors.</p><p>"so my cousin is visiting this weekend and he-" pausing felix raised a brow at the bright colors that met his eyes.</p><p>"oh god." covering his mouth jeongin giggled into his palm. making a face felix yanked a sticky note off the locker, ignoring the people who were staring at him intently.</p><p>"lee felix..." why does this have my name on it..</p><p>snatching a purple sticky note down felixs brows rose "lee felix.."</p><p>"someone loves your name." jeongin mused grabbing an orange sticky note.</p><p>"mhm.." already having a feeling about who was up to it felix moved further down the hall before he was stopped by hyunjin and minho.</p><p>"you can't go further." minho murmured crossing his arms trying to look intimidating.</p><p>"uh move."</p><p>"nope."</p><p>"minho i need—jisung?" looking behind the boy felix raised a brow.</p><p>"i don't have a cheesy pun this time." the blond mumbled apologetically.</p><p>"it's fine...you did this?" felix asked making sure his theory was correct.</p><p>"with some help. lots of help."</p><p>"for what?"</p><p>"for you dumbass. i'd do a lot of things for you. stupid or not." jisung huffed crossing his arms.</p><p>"don't say that." chuckling felix ignored jeongins knowing smile.</p><p>"felix, i need attention. im dying." whining dramatically jisung threw himself on his boyfriend.</p><p>"you're not dying." snorting felix kissed the side of jisungs head.</p><p>"yes i am. i'm even wearing my i'm sad hoodie." jisung mumbled into the crook of felixs neck.</p><p>"look..you can come over tonight and we can watch movies or something? just spend time together."</p><p>"deal. i want a dessert though."</p><p>"hm..deal." noddjng felix squeezed the blond tightly. it probably wasn't the best idea but he felt bad for making jisung upset.</p><p>-</p><p>"fuck." yanking his finger back felix stuck it in his mouth to try and ease the slight sting.</p><p>"good job honey." chuckling mrs.lee swiftly took the lasagna out of the oven with no problems.</p><p>"i was thinking about something."</p><p>"your boyfriend?"</p><p>"yeah.." nodding felix jumped up on the counter as his mother started cutting the lasagna up in squares.</p><p>"what'd you do?"</p><p>"me?" looking at his mother slightly offended felix pouted when she nodded.</p><p>"yes you. you wouldn't be this out of it unless you did something. like that one time you lied to me and it bothered you so much you kept crying all day."</p><p>"mom! but this isn't the same. i didn't lie or anything just my feelings are everywhere."</p><p>"oh?" grabbing the brownie pan she placed it into the oven setting the timer.</p><p>"i just...i want something i can't have."</p><p>"oh?" raising a brow she washed her hands before drying them on the baby blue dish towel.</p><p>"it's nothing." sighing felix shook his head.</p><p>"hm..go shower and everything for your date. dinner is ready. be sweet to that boy."</p><p>"will do." nodding felix hopped off the counter.</p><p>"im leaving lix, i'll be back in the morning." grabbing her badge and keys she waved.</p><p>"yes ma'am! have fun at work!" hearing her snort felix grinned before running upstairs. shower.</p><p>"shouldn't take too long."</p><p>-</p><p>"hold on!" yanking his sweatpants up felix ran down the stairs almost tripping in the process. feeling water droplets slid down his neck and face felix sighed before pulling the door open.</p><p>"hey." greeting the blond who was standing on his porch felix smiled.</p><p>"hi..." averting his gaze from felixs torso jisung cleared his throat.</p><p>"come in and make yourself comfortable. i need to go get a shirt on." felix murmured. he shouldn't have stopped to eat dinner before his shower.</p><p>"okay." nodding jisung stepped inside shutting the door beside him.</p><p>"you can pick a movie." kissing jisungs forehead felix ran back upstairs leaving his boyfriend alone.</p><p>humming jisung walked to the living room and over to the large cabinet full of movies. making a face jisung grabbed a random movie off the shelf.</p><p>by the time felix got back downstairs in a loose fitting graphic tee jisung was already sitting on the couch with the movie title screen on.</p><p>"planet of the apes?" taking a seat beside the boy felix leaned his head back some.</p><p>"yeah i like it." glancing at felix jisung smiled some before pressing play on the movie and scooting closer to his boyfriend who tensed up a little before relaxing.</p><p>"me too." placing his arm around the boys shoulder felix turned his attention to the screen.</p><p>around halfway through the movie jisung had gotten bored of the movie and began to move around. although felixs attention was still attached to the screen.</p><p>"lix?"</p><p>"hm?"</p><p>"can i sit on your lap?" playing with the edge of felixs shirt jisung leaned on the redhead.</p><p>"uh.....," pausing felix pursed his lips before hesitantly nodding "yeah sure."</p><p>"yay." happily plopping himself into felixs lap jisung moved around some before letting his head fall against the redheads shoulder.  making small noises under his breath jisung move around so he could face his boyfriend.</p><p>"hey," tilting his head like a child would jisung kissed felixs cheek "you're cute."</p><p>"thanks." nodding felix moved his head back against the couch sighing deeply.</p><p>"felix," leaning forward jisung kissed the boys cheek again before pressing tiny kisses along his jawline.</p><p>"yeah?" clearing his throat felixs face scrunched up some.</p><p>"nothing i guess." shrugging jisung continued pressing soft kisses against felixs warm skin.</p><p>"jisung.." placing his hands on the blonds waist felix sighed.</p><p>"hm?"</p><p>"stop." biting down on his bottom lip felix shook his head.</p><p>"no." shaking his head jisung adjusted himself on felixs lap.</p><p>"jisung quit it." moving his head felix rolled his eyes when the boy cupped his face before kissing his lips.</p><p>"i don't wanna." pressing his lips back to felixs jisung hummed against the boys lips. huffing felix bit down on jisungs bottom lip gently, enough to get the blond to pull back.</p><p>"i said stop ji."</p><p>rolling his eyes the boy leaned forward letting his lips hover the boys ear.</p><p>"do i have to make all the moves felix? or can you man up and make them for yourself?"</p><p>-</p><p>😳</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"chugga chugga choo choo!" shoving chan jisung jumped on top of seungmin who was reading something.</p><p>"ow." frowning chan went to say something before he paused assessing jisungs attire.</p><p>"what's wrong with you?"</p><p>"me?" moving his lips from seungmins cheek jisung raised a brow.</p><p>"yes you."</p><p>"nothing. i'm fantastic." jisung murmured staring at chan.</p><p>"you're wearing your 'im sad' hoodie." looking at the light yellow fabric jisung only wore when he was upset chan leaned against the lockers.</p><p>"or..i haven't done laundry!"</p><p>"or, you're upset." seungmin said looking up for a split second.</p><p>"i'm not."</p><p>"you are." leaning forward chan went to pull at the fabric before jisung swatted his hand.</p><p>"hmm..i don't think so channie. you're just dumb."</p><p>"sure yeah." nodding chan leaned back against the locker again as changbin walked their way with jeongin following behind him like a puppy.</p><p>"chan i think—jisung why are you wearing your 'im sad hoodie'? are you okay?"</p><p>"im fine! i forgot to do laundry.!" jisung exclaimed throwing his hands up.</p><p>"right...." nodding slowly changbin shook his head before shrugging.</p><p>pouting jisung crossed his arms before letting go of seungmin who was still reading through his phone. peering at the boys phone jisungs eyes lit up at the name.</p><p>"minnie! you're texting felix?"</p><p>"huh? oh no!" shaking his head seungmin chuckled slowly before shoving the device in his pocket.</p><p>"yes you were! how come he'll answer you?" jisung grumbled questioningly.</p><p>"those are old.?" trying to sound believable seungmin made a sound of disapproval when jisung reached into his pocket pulling his phone out. humming the blond moved away from seungmin before unlocking the boys phone quickly. wow chans birthday still. what a whipped bitch.</p><p>"lets see.." pursing his lips jisung went to click on seungmins messages before pausing when a hand grabbed the device.</p><p>"it's rude to go through peoples things sungie."</p><p>"hm." rolling his eyes jisung elbowed minho in his side.</p><p>"ow you crusty bitch." passing seungmin his phone back minho glared at jisung who looked at his nails before smiling nonchalantly.</p><p>"oops."</p><p>"i swear-"</p><p>"down boy." slapping minhos arm gently seungmin snorted when the male punched him back.</p><p>"wait ji, how'd you know seungmins password?"  staring at the blond chan raised a brow.</p><p>"it's your birthday. its has been for like—ever."</p><p>making a face chan glanced at seungmin who was slowly turning a light shade of pink.</p><p>"minnie? its been my birthday?"</p><p>"i-jisung i'm going to stab you repeatedly."</p><p>"i'm waiting." rocking back and forth on his heels jisung grinned.</p><p>"i need to go to class." hyunjin mumbled sighing.</p><p>"oh! ill walk you." minho suggested grabbing his own books.</p><p>"we should go too.!" grabbing seungmins hand chan yanked the boy gently.</p><p>"well.....ima..go." waving changbin grabbed jeongins hand before pulling him away.</p><p>"i hope they know they're going the wrong way." rolling his eyes jisung shoved his hands in the pocket of his sweater a small frown gracing his face.</p><p>should've known they'd notice my sad sweater.</p><p>-<br/>"so basically he's ignoring me. and i'm kind of upset." jisung mumbled before smiling when he found his juice box.</p><p>"have you asked him?" sweeping the floor slowly the man raised a brow.</p><p>"yep. he said he wasn't going to tell me. but it's really hurting my feelings that he's ignoring me."</p><p>"how'd you catch his attention before?"</p><p>"by being loud crazy jisung who wore a whole bee costume for his dry humored ass." sighing deeply jisung grabbed the dustpan quickly before moving so he could help.</p><p>"try that again then. catch his attention." the janitor murmured sweeping the little bits of paper and dirt into the dustpan.</p><p>"you think it'll work?" dumping the trash out jisung handed the dustpan to the man.</p><p>"it couldn't hurt to try." he said with a small smile.</p><p>"hm...can you give me a hall pass?" flashing the man a hopeful smile jisung held his hands together.</p><p>"i will...but only because i didn't think you'd even make it his far. i'd hate to see it crash so quickly."</p><p>"thank you!"</p><p>"mhm. whatever you do..make sure it doesn't make a mess." he murmured writing on a small slip of paper before passing it to jisung.</p><p>"will do!" nodding jisung quietly drank the rest of his drink before running off down the hallway.</p><p>"science....math....social studies!" quickly turning down the left hall the blond jogged towards the classroom felix was in before slowing down as he passed a stationary cart. pulling his phone out the boy grinned. there was still an hour left for classes.</p><p>"that's enough time."</p><p>-</p><p>"okay class, i expect you to read up on those poems!"</p><p>ignoring the male the students hurriedly rushed out of the classroom minus felix who was packing up slowly with jeongin copying him.</p><p>"i'm ready to get home and sleep."</p><p>"same." nodding in agreement jeongin leaned on his desk as felix finished packing. hearing loud murmuring outside the classroom jeongin smiled subtly.</p><p>"okay lets go." sighing felix slung his backpack over his shoulder before trudging towards the classroom doors.</p><p>"so my cousin is visiting this weekend and he-" pausing felix raised a brow at the bright colors that met his eyes.</p><p>"oh god." covering his mouth jeongin giggled into his palm. making a face felix yanked a sticky note off the locker, ignoring the people who were staring at him intently.</p><p>"lee felix..." why does this have my name on it..</p><p>snatching a purple sticky note down felixs brows rose "lee felix.."</p><p>"someone loves your name." jeongin mused grabbing an orange sticky note.</p><p>"mhm.." already having a feeling about who was up to it felix moved further down the hall before he was stopped by hyunjin and minho.</p><p>"you can't go further." minho murmured crossing his arms trying to look intimidating.</p><p>"uh move."</p><p>"nope."</p><p>"minho i need—jisung?" looking behind the boy felix raised a brow.</p><p>"i don't have a cheesy pun this time." the blond mumbled apologetically.</p><p>"it's fine...you did this?" felix asked making sure his theory was correct.</p><p>"with some help. lots of help."</p><p>"for what?"</p><p>"for you dumbass. i'd do a lot of things for you. stupid or not." jisung huffed crossing his arms.</p><p>"don't say that." chuckling felix ignored jeongins knowing smile.</p><p>"felix, i need attention. im dying." whining dramatically jisung threw himself on his boyfriend.</p><p>"you're not dying." snorting felix kissed the side of jisungs head.</p><p>"yes i am. i'm even wearing my i'm sad hoodie." jisung mumbled into the crook of felixs neck.</p><p>"look..you can come over tonight and we can watch movies or something? just spend time together."</p><p>"deal. i want a dessert though."</p><p>"hm..deal." noddjng felix squeezed the blond tightly. it probably wasn't the best idea but he felt bad for making jisung upset.</p><p>-</p><p>"fuck." yanking his finger back felix stuck it in his mouth to try and ease the slight sting.</p><p>"good job honey." chuckling mrs.lee swiftly took the lasagna out of the oven with no problems.</p><p>"i was thinking about something."</p><p>"your boyfriend?"</p><p>"yeah.." nodding felix jumped up on the counter as his mother started cutting the lasagna up in squares.</p><p>"what'd you do?"</p><p>"me?" looking at his mother slightly offended felix pouted when she nodded.</p><p>"yes you. you wouldn't be this out of it unless you did something. like that one time you lied to me and it bothered you so much you kept crying all day."</p><p>"mom! but this isn't the same. i didn't lie or anything just my feelings are everywhere."</p><p>"oh?" grabbing the brownie pan she placed it into the oven setting the timer.</p><p>"i just...i want something i can't have."</p><p>"oh?" raising a brow she washed her hands before drying them on the baby blue dish towel.</p><p>"it's nothing." sighing felix shook his head.</p><p>"hm..go shower and everything for your date. dinner is ready. be sweet to that boy."</p><p>"will do." nodding felix hopped off the counter.</p><p>"im leaving lix, i'll be back in the morning." grabbing her badge and keys she waved.</p><p>"yes ma'am! have fun at work!" hearing her snort felix grinned before running upstairs. shower.</p><p>"shouldn't take too long."</p><p>-</p><p>"hold on!" yanking his sweatpants up felix ran down the stairs almost tripping in the process. feeling water droplets slid down his neck and face felix sighed before pulling the door open.</p><p>"hey." greeting the blond who was standing on his porch felix smiled.</p><p>"hi..." averting his gaze from felixs torso jisung cleared his throat.</p><p>"come in and make yourself comfortable. i need to go get a shirt on." felix murmured. he shouldn't have stopped to eat dinner before his shower.</p><p>"okay." nodding jisung stepped inside shutting the door beside him.</p><p>"you can pick a movie." kissing jisungs forehead felix ran back upstairs leaving his boyfriend alone.</p><p>humming jisung walked to the living room and over to the large cabinet full of movies. making a face jisung grabbed a random movie off the shelf.</p><p>by the time felix got back downstairs in a loose fitting graphic tee jisung was already sitting on the couch with the movie title screen on.</p><p>"planet of the apes?" taking a seat beside the boy felix leaned his head back some.</p><p>"yeah i like it." glancing at felix jisung smiled some before pressing play on the movie and scooting closer to his boyfriend who tensed up a little before relaxing.</p><p>"me too." placing his arm around the boys shoulder felix turned his attention to the screen.</p><p>around halfway through the movie jisung had gotten bored of the movie and began to move around. although felixs attention was still attached to the screen.</p><p>"lix?"</p><p>"hm?"</p><p>"can i sit on your lap?" playing with the edge of felixs shirt jisung leaned on the redhead.</p><p>"uh.....," pausing felix pursed his lips before hesitantly nodding "yeah sure."</p><p>"yay." happily plopping himself into felixs lap jisung moved around some before letting his head fall against the redheads shoulder.  making small noises under his breath jisung move around so he could face his boyfriend.</p><p>"hey," tilting his head like a child would jisung kissed felixs cheek "you're cute."</p><p>"thanks." nodding felix moved his head back against the couch sighing deeply.</p><p>"felix," leaning forward jisung kissed the boys cheek again before pressing tiny kisses along his jawline.</p><p>"yeah?" clearing his throat felixs face scrunched up some.</p><p>"nothing i guess." shrugging jisung continued pressing soft kisses against felixs warm skin.</p><p>"jisung.." placing his hands on the blonds waist felix sighed.</p><p>"hm?"</p><p>"stop." biting down on his bottom lip felix shook his head.</p><p>"no." shaking his head jisung adjusted himself on felixs lap.</p><p>"jisung quit it." moving his head felix rolled his eyes when the boy cupped his face before kissing his lips.</p><p>"i don't wanna." pressing his lips back to felixs jisung hummed against the boys lips. huffing felix bit down on jisungs bottom lip gently, enough to get the blond to pull back.</p><p>"i said stop ji."</p><p>rolling his eyes the boy leaned forward letting his lips hover the boys ear.</p><p>"do i have to make all the moves felix? or can you man up and make them for yourself?"</p><p>-</p><p>😳</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>snorting quietly felix moved his head watching jisung follow him.</p><p>"come back." jisung murmured jutting his bottom lip out whilst felix just ignored him. closing his eyes felix yawned quietly feeling jisung kissing his cheek and face lightly.</p><p>"felix...." kissing the boys nose jisung placed his hands on the boys chest.</p><p>"hm?"</p><p>"i want a....clown fish." jisung murmured letting his eyes assess his boyfriends face.</p><p>"you're a clown, and if we throw you into water you'll become a fish." felix replied before snickering when jisung pinched him lightly.</p><p>"you're so mean to me i swear." feeling felixs hand on his side jisung said nothing when the boy peeked an eye open.</p><p>"i say everything with love."</p><p>"mhm." rolling his eyes jisung sighed deeply.</p><p>"seriously," opening his other eye felix looked at the boy with a complete serious face "anything i say isn't meant to hurt your feelings. if it does just hit me or something."</p><p>"hm..." slapping felixs shoulder jisung grinned when the boy went to say something before shushing him with a kiss.</p><p>not paying attention jisung made a sound of disapproval when his hand slipped off the side of the couch and he fell onto the floor.</p><p>"fuck-ing hell." bursting out laughing felix sat up quickly whilst laughing at his boyfriend who was pretending to be dead, the blonds cheeks red with embarrassment.</p><p>"help me up." jisung whined feeling completely embarrassed by the fact he fell off the couch. not saying anything felix helped the boy before making eye contact and bursting out into a fit of laughter again causing jisung to cross his arms and sit far away from him on the couch.</p><p>"b-babe," catching his breath felix pursed his lips before collecting himself "im sorry.."</p><p>"good because-" stopping when felixs face started turning pink due to him trying not to laugh jisung rolled his eyes.</p><p>"go ahead and laugh." jisung grumbled. chuckling quietly felix took a small breath to really collect himself.</p><p>"i'm done."</p><p>"are you?" watching the boy smile slightly before immediately stopping jisung raised a brow when felix nodded.</p><p>"yep." grabbing a pillow felix covered his mouth blinking at jisung blankly.</p><p>"i can literally hear you laughing in the pillow!" throwing another pillow at felix jisung sunk down into the couch.</p><p>"i'm not laughing because you fell! i'm laughing because how you fell.!"</p><p>"THAT DOESNT MAKE IT ANY BETTER LIX!"</p><p>"im sorry you're a clumsy baby." felix sang teasingly watching jisung glare at him before flipping him off.</p><p>"aw ji come here." setting the pillow down felix held his arms out.</p><p>"no. you're gonna keep laughing."</p><p>"baby..i said i was done." felix assured watching jisung look at him skeptically.</p><p>"hm...promise?" holding his pinky out jisung looked at felix who immediately linked their pinkies.</p><p>"promise." nodding the boy wrapped his hand around jisungs wrist tugging gently.</p><p>"hm.." sighing once he was seated back conforably on felixs legs jisung rolled his eyes feeling his boyfriend giggling against his neck.</p><p>"lee felix."</p><p>"babe-im so sorry!" giggling uncontrollably felix buried his face further into the boys neck.</p><p>"i hate you."</p><p>"that's not what you were saying earlier. plus it's your fault for falling off the couch." felix replied simply as jisung turned around to face him.</p><p>"shut up."</p><p>"make me." felix teased watching the boy shrug before placing his hand on his mouth. cocking a brow felix purposely stared at jisung intently before licking the palm of the blonds hand.</p><p>"ew." wiping his hand on felix jisung scrunched his nose up.</p><p>"get off, i need to pee." felix murmured squirming.</p><p>"okay okay." nodding jisung went to get off his boyfriend before he stopped when the male grabbed his wrist.</p><p>looking at jisung sternly felix tried to stop his lips from twitching upwards "carefully."</p><p>"...get out."</p><p>-</p><p>"excuse us." smiling politely felix took a seat yanking jisung with him.</p><p>"here." passing the blond the popcorn bucket felix reached into his pockets grabbing the candies he brought from home.</p><p>"that's illegal."</p><p>"so is sex in the parking lot but," tossing a candy into his mouth felix smiled "people still do it."</p><p>"who has sex in a parking lot? i would not want rocks digging into my skin."  shaking his head jisung grabbed a few pieces of popcorn shoving them in his mouth.</p><p>"i don't think you'd be worried about rocks. plus some people have cars." felix mumbled before he quieted down as the movie ads started on the screen and the lights dimmed.</p><p>quietly chewing his food felix subtly glanced at jisung whose gaze was immersed into the screen. how cute. smiling to himself felix placed his hand on top of jisungs feeling the boys thumb rub his knuckles.</p><p>watching some cheesy part come on felix heard jisung mumble something under his breath before scoffing.</p><p>"what was that sung?"</p><p>"i said that shit doesn't work." jisung grumbled.</p><p>"oh?"</p><p>"it doesn't." jisung murmured watching felix smile before standing up.</p><p>"where are you going?"</p><p>"nowhere," clearing his throat felix cupped his mouth "THAT SHIT DOESNT WORK CAROL! KISS HIM INSTEAD!"</p><p>"felix what the fuck-"</p><p>"people shouldn't have false hope." felix replied grinning.</p><p>"lix.."</p><p>"OH COME ON! JUST FUCKING KISS ALREADY!" felix exclaimed hearing the people around them make shushing sounds that had jisung giggling quietly. watching the two main characters run at each other before the male switched directions, instead running at the girls guy bestfriend felix cheered.</p><p>"GAY SHIT IS WHAT I LIVE FOR!"</p><p>"felix we're gonna get kicked out." jisung mumbled trying not to laugh too loud.</p><p>"so what? this movie sucks anyways. the only good thing was the boy got his man."</p><p>sighing quietly jisung watched the boy continue to yell profanities and stupid comments at the screen. watching a man stalk towards them jisungs smile dropped completely.</p><p>"excuse me sir im going to have to ask you to leave."</p><p>"oh? me?" pointing to himself felix tried to play stupid.</p><p>"yes you. you're disturbing the other people with your comments."</p><p>"my expert comments." correcting the male felix shrugged before grabbing jisungs hand.</p><p>"fine by me though. this movie sucked ass." winking felix pulled jisung down the isles at towards the door before pausing.</p><p>"CAROL WAS A HOE ANYWAYS!"</p><p>-</p><p>"so..we got kicked out.."</p><p>"we did. im sorry baby."</p><p>"its fine. the movie was pretty bad." jisung mumbled watching felix smile before throwing his arm over his shoulder.</p><p>"it really was wasn't it?"</p><p>"i'm kinda hungry.."</p><p>"i'm a full snack."</p><p>"already had that. i want something else." jisung mumbled nonchalantly before chuckling when felix choked on saliva.</p><p>"there's that small diner. i kinda want a milkshake and fries."</p><p>"i swear if you dip your fries in your milkshake ill stab you with a toothpick." jisung threatened playfully as they walked down the sidewalk.</p><p>"guess you'll have to stab me then." felix replied shrugging. rolling his eyes jisung looked at the sky watching the stars twinkle his eyes widening in realization.</p><p>"felix?"</p><p>"yes dear?"</p><p>"kiss me."</p><p>"now? we're in the middle of the road and i'm not comfortable becoming a pancake-" raising a brow felix wrapped his arms around the boys waist.</p><p>"what was that for?"</p><p>"good luck?" shrugging jisung pulled away from the boy.</p><p>"i could have died." felix mumbled as jisung linked their pinkies.</p><p>"yeah well...ill play kahoot at your funeral."</p><p>"wait..i wanna play too."</p><p>snorting jisung shook his head. i love this kid.</p><p>"i think i want to try a pickle dipped in chocolate." felix whispered to himself. gagging jisung shook his head. changed my mind its just indigestion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>murmuring a small excuse me to the janitor felix slipped into the classroom with jisung following right behind him.</p><p>"mr.lee, mr.han," taking in their messy appearances the teacher lifted both brows "where have you been?"</p><p>"s-slept in." jisung replied shifting some as she stared at him intently. please don't ask anything else.</p><p>"and you?" turning her attention to felix she crossed her arms.</p><p>"same..." trying to smooth the wrinkles in his shirt out felix tried clearing his throat.</p><p>narrowing her eyes she sighed deeply "go sit."</p><p>nodding both boys quickly ran to their seats jisung ignoring changbins questioning look.</p><p>"where were you?"</p><p>"i had some things to do." felix mumbled pulling his books out and a pencil. humming changbin glanced at jisung who was pulling out a bunch of highlighters.</p><p>"and you?"</p><p>"im things." the blond replied simply before he started scribbling on his notebook with the highlighters.</p><p>"you guys..." making a tch sound changbin shook his head in faux disappointment.</p><p>"i was getting ready and this kid started." felix defended throwing jisung a glare.</p><p>"you didn't stop me." jisung retorted earning an eraser to his head.</p><p>"yeah well i couldn't do much when you were already on top of me."</p><p>"mr.lee and mr.han, would you like to share with the class what you're chatting about? it must be important seeing as you're talking during note taking."</p><p>"do you really want to know?" felix asked ignoring his boyfriends frantic head shakes.</p><p>"i asked didn't i?"</p><p>"well i was just telling changbin here that the reason me and jisung were late was because we played a nice game of 'oh fuck right there.' would you like more detail?"</p><p>"mr.lee!"</p><p>raising a brow felix shrugged as jisung sunk down in his chair "you asked."</p><p>"damn." snickering changbin shook his head as the teacher turned around not saying anything else.</p><p>"lee felix." reaching over jisung pinched the boy.</p><p>"yes sweetheart?" fluttering his lashes cutely felix grinned.</p><p>"you're a dick." jisung grumbled under his breath.</p><p>"oh i know."</p><p>-</p><p>"slow down!" jisung yelled running after his boyfriend who was walking down towards the lake.</p><p>"im literally walking."</p><p>"but..you're walking without me!" jisung exclaimed watching felix stop.</p><p>"hurry up then you big baby." felix mumbled holding his hand out.</p><p>"im not a baby." jisung huffed grabbing the boys hand happily.</p><p>"mhm." snorting felix pulled jisung down to their spot.</p><p>"really felix?" giggling jisung looked at the cutely painted sign.</p><p>"what?" cracking a small smile felix set the blanket down neatly.</p><p>"reserved for han jisung and lee felix only?" reading the sign jisung took a seat on the blanket with the small basket he brought.</p><p>"yeah. its our spot. for me and you only." felix replied sitting down across his boyfriend.</p><p>"how cute." jisung cooed leaning forward so he could open the basket.</p><p>"shut up." grabbing a small container of strawberries felix opened it up before grabbing a fork.</p><p>"shut up," mocking felix jisung sighed softly as the birds chirped loudly "why are we out here again?"</p><p>"because i wanted to spend time with you?" forking a strawberry in his mouth felix raised a brow.</p><p>"but...we could have done that somewhere else." shaking his water up jisung sent felix a confused look.</p><p>"maybe. but this place is special. to me anyways." felix replied mumbling the last half.</p><p>"i made a wish here."  jisung murmured smiling.</p><p>"oh right. did it come true?" felix asked setting the container down.</p><p>"it did." nodding jisung smiled shyly his cheeks tinging pink as he thought back to that night.</p><p>"then you can tell me what you wished for right?" rifling through the basket felix pulled out a bottle of juice.</p><p>"no. i don't want the wish to wear off." shaking his head jisung pulled his legs to his chest.</p><p>"can you give me a hint?"</p><p>"hm..it had to do with you. thats all."</p><p>"oh?"</p><p>"yeah. but no more questions!" standing up jisung dusted himself off.</p><p>"where are you going?"</p><p>"it's tradition to swim." the blond replied simply before pulling his shoes off. watching jisung strip felix choked on his juice when the boy took everything off.</p><p>"baby..why-"</p><p>"you only live once." shrugging jisung smiled before running off towards the lake. watching jisung pop back up felix raised a brow.</p><p>"come on lixie!"</p><p>"no thanks baby." shaking his head felix leaned back on the blanket.</p><p>"why not!?"</p><p>"i don't want to get wet." felix replied simply closing his eyes.</p><p>"you didn't say that this morning!"</p><p>chuckling felix waved his hand before sighing as the trees swayed with the wind. startled when something wet laid on him felix didn't bother opening his eyes.</p><p>"ji get off."</p><p>"no." shaking his head the boy rubbed his wet head on felix.</p><p>"i hope you're wearing underwear."  felix muttered wrapping his arms around the boy who snickered.</p><p>"i am." nodding jisung yawned before shivering when the wind blew again.</p><p>"look now you're cold because you're half naked." felix huffed sitting up.</p><p>"its fine! you can warm me up." jisung mumbled laying his head on felixs shoulder. rolling his eyes felix pulled his hoodie off (with a small struggle due to the fact jisung didn't want to lift his head) before pulling it over the boys body.</p><p>"ohh warm!" snuggling into felix more jisung closed his eyes.</p><p>"glad you're warm." felix murmured quietly placing his hands on jisungs bare thighs.</p><p>"guess what." lifting his head jisung looked at felix expectantly.</p><p>"you're straight?"</p><p>"no." rolling his eyes jisung looked at the boy with a serious expression.</p><p>"i don't know then." shrugging felix leaned forward pressing his forehead to jisungs collarbone.</p><p>"you're the best." jisung said before placing his hands in felixs hair and playing with strands.</p><p>"i know." felix replied although it was half muffled.</p><p>"what about me?"</p><p>"you're jisung. you're automatically the best."</p><p>"right sure." rolling his eyes jisung pulled the boys hair before giggling when felix sat up straighter before glaring at him.</p><p>"that hurt."</p><p>"i am...not sorry."</p><p>"of course you aren't. you like hurting my feelings."</p><p>"i do not." i love you dumbass.</p><p>"mhm." puckering his lips felix smiled when jisung placed a tiny kiss to them before he hid his face in the crook of his neck.</p><p>"it's getting cold."</p><p>"it is...we can go to mine." jisung suggested quietly.</p><p>"we don't have to-"</p><p>"no! i want you to.. you can meet my dad." jisung murmured shyly.</p><p>"okay yeah.." swallowing felix nodded slowly. he hoped jisungs dad would like him.</p><p>-<br/>tapping his foot rapidly felix felt jisungs fingers lace with his.</p><p>"calm down felix." chuckling jisung shook his head before knocking on the door.</p><p>"i'm just...kinda nervous." the boy replied squeezing jisungs hand.</p><p>"couldn't tell." jisung teased as the door opened.</p><p>"hello-ji?"</p><p>"dad." beaming jisung cleared his throat as his dads gaze slid over to felix who was standing like a stiff board.</p><p>"felix?"</p><p>"y-yes sir." nodding felix held his hand out hearing jisung snicker.</p><p>"ji i thought you said he was scary." the man mused shaking felixs hand which trembled slightly.</p><p>"he's just scared dad."</p><p>"ah. come on in." stepping aside he beckoned the two in completely ignoring why his son was half dressed.</p><p>"do you two want something to drink?"</p><p>"no thanks dad. we were going to change into warmer clothes and i was going to walk felix home." jisung replied tugging his boyfriends hand.</p><p>"it's supposed to rain. why don't you two stay here. felix if you have a parent who i can talk to to make sure its okay."</p><p>"u-uh my dad should be awake." reaching into his pocket felix quickly unlocked it before going to his dads contact and handing it to jisungs dad. looking at the number the man nodded before passing it back to felix.</p><p>"got it." smiling he excused himself before walking off.</p><p>"come on lix."</p><p>"im coming." felix muttered following jisung to his room. pushing open a door jisung felt around for the light switch his eyes squinting when it came on.</p><p>"you can shut the door." jisung called out as he went to his dresser to find some warmer clothes. nodding absentmindedly felix shut the door before looking around at the room.</p><p>"is that my jersey?" looking at the fabric draped on a chair felix cocked a brow.</p><p>"huh? oh minho gave me that..do you want it back?"</p><p>"no its fine." shaking his head felix cleared his throat looking at the photos on the wall.</p><p>"you sure?"</p><p>"yeah." nodding felixs eyes fell to a notebook he had seen jisung with before. picking it up as jisung changed his bottoms felix opened to the first page looking at the pretty scribbles of his and jisungs name. letting his eyes trail to the date felix choked on his saliva. this was dated before they started dating.</p><p>"felix-oh...." blushing wildly jisung grabbed the book gently from felixs hands before setting it down.</p><p>"what is that?"</p><p>"a book.."</p><p>"and.?"</p><p>"it's just stupid things. not important." sitting on the edge of the bed jisung chewed his nail.</p><p>"baby..."</p><p>"i just.." blinking jisung sighed. it was embarrassing.</p><p>"you can tell me.." placing his hand on jisungs thigh felix looked at him softly.</p><p>"it's so embarrassing felix. i don't want you to laugh."</p><p>"i wont laugh i promise." felix assured watching jisungs eyes glaze over.</p><p>"i just liked you for a long time." the blonde admitted sniffing "you seemed so amazing and i tried talking to you but i couldn't. so i thought maybe i should just be loud to get your attention. nothing really worked so i pushed the feelings away and swore up and down it was because i wanted to just speak to you. but i wanted to speak to you and call you mine and it was too much. so i tried to be normal. and that was difficult."</p><p>"ji.." reaching into his jean pocket felix pulled his wallet out before pulling a slip of paper out. passing it to jisung felix watched the boy unfold it.</p><p>"what..." reading it jisungs eyes widened.</p><p>h: i think jisung likes you..<br/>f: han jisung?<br/>h: yeah<br/>f: there's no way. he's out of my league<br/>h:no i think he does.<br/>f: doubt it. <br/>h:you never know.<br/>j: yeah! i think he likes you.<br/>f: one can wish.</p><p>"that's from class a few months back.." trailing off felix rubbed his neck.</p><p>"you..."</p><p>"i was a dick yeah i know. i didn't know how to express myself. plus it's hard to talk to your crush so why not just push you away i guess."</p><p>not saying anything jisung practically jumped on top of the boy hugging him.</p><p>"you're silly."</p><p>"you are too." felix replied simply as jisung kissed his cheek.</p><p>"a little."</p><p>" a lot."</p><p>shrugging the boy laid his head on felixs chest listening to his heartbeat.</p><p>"im sorry for being dumb."</p><p>"me too."</p><p>-</p><p>yawning felix continued trailing his fingers on jisungs side, his boyfriend soundly sleeping. they had spent about two hours watching a movie with jisungs dad before felix noticed the blonde was falling asleep against him. he had shyly excused them before carrying the boy to his room, jisung immediately laying down.</p><p>he could hear jisung murmured things under his breath quietly that made a small smile grace his features. chewing his lip jisung blinked. felix had been drawing on his skin for the past hour and it made his head spin.</p><p>the boy kept dragging his fingers in a continuous pattern that made it feel like jisungs skin was burning. i love you. those three words were being repeated against his skin. but felix hadn't verbally said anything.</p><p>"ji..?" stopping his fingers felix looked at the wall. he didn't expect jisung to answer.</p><p>"hm?" turning over jisung buried his face into the boys chest.</p><p>"...i um...i love you.." felix muttered quietly. not saying anything jisung felt his boyfriends fingers trail back to his side drawing small hearts on the exposed skin.</p><p>"goodnight." felix mumbled kissing the top of jisungs head.</p><p>"i love you too felix..goodnight." jisung replied sleepily.</p><p>smiling to himself felix nodded his arm sliding around the boys waist and pulling him closer. flickering his gaze out the window felixs eyes widened watching a small shooting star pass by.</p><p>"my wish came true too."</p><p>-<br/>????????</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"free my sister big willy."</p><p>"....what?"</p><p>"it's something i read." grinning jisung crossed his legs before returning his attention to the tv.</p><p>"okay..." shaking his head felix slumped down on the couch.</p><p>"felix?"</p><p>"hm?"</p><p>"rub my foot." placing his baby blue sock covered foot on felixs leg jisung shot the boy a sweet smile. looking at the boy blankly felix sighed before placing his hand on jisungs foot and slowly rubbing watching his boyfriend grin happily.</p><p>"you're so sweet lix."</p><p>"mhm."</p><p>"i wonder where my squirrel is." leaning back jisung pouted.</p><p>"probably sleeping." felix replied focusing his attention on his boyfriends feet which the blond kept squirming every three seconds.</p><p>"hm."</p><p>"baby, quit moving your foot."</p><p>"it tickles." jisung murmured smiling sheepishly.</p><p>"want me to give you a back massage or something? you're very close to kicking me in the face."</p><p>"hm...sure." shrugging jisung hurriedly turned around before pulling his shirt off.</p><p>raising a brow felix turned his body some before placing his hands on jisungs back, the blond tensing up for a small fraction before relaxing when felix gently applied pressure before massaging.</p><p>"oh. that feels nice." jisung mumbled under his breath. smiling felix continued what he was doing making sure he got all the knots out of jisungs shoulders and everything.</p><p>"woah. i feel looser than butter." jisung muttered leaning against felix.</p><p>"that sounds wrong." felix replied placing his hands on the boys stomach and rubbing small circles.</p><p>"or you're just dirty minded."</p><p>"no baby. it sounds wrong." kissing the side of jisungs head felix sighed.</p><p>"i love you."</p><p>"i love me too." jisung replied before giggling when felixs fingers attacked his side.</p><p>"i love you too!" gasping for air when felix stopped ticking him jisung pouted.</p><p>"i want yogurt."</p><p>"there is some in the fridge."</p><p>"frozen yogurt." jisung murmured sliding off the couch.</p><p>"put a shirt on and we can go get some then."</p><p>"can i wear a jacket?"</p><p>"you have one."</p><p>"yours." wiggling his toes against the carpet jisung smiled shyly.</p><p>"su-" watching the boy bolt out of the living room felix snorted before leaning against the couch. hearing a loud thump felix raised a brow before looking at the living room entrance seeing blond hair.</p><p>"ji.?"</p><p>"i-im fine!" getting off the floor with rosy cheeks jisung cleared his throat.</p><p>"how'd you fall?"</p><p>"uh..no reason." jisung replied quickly his fingers threading through his hair. he wasn't going to tell felix he maybe kinda had lifted the boys jacket to his nose. felix smelled good but he didn't need to know that was the reason he got hurt.</p><p>"you're forehead is bruising." looking at the dark mark that was showing up already felix cocked a brow.</p><p>"it's fine. come on i want yogurt!"</p><p>"right." standing up felix slipped on his shoes quickly before making sure his house keys were in his pocket.</p><p>"i'm ready to go." humming felix walked over to jisung looking at the mark closer before mumbling something under his breath.</p><p>"now you look uglier." tutting in disappointment felix kissed the bruise gently feeling jisung pinch his side.</p><p>"i'm cute dumbass." wrapping his arms around felix jisung smiled smugly.</p><p>"whatever you say." shrugging felix pulled the boys arms off of him before linking their pinkies.</p><p>"onward."</p><p>"call me your sugar daddy." jisung murmured leaning on felix. shutting the door the freckled face boy locked it for extra precaution.</p><p>"more like my sugar baby." </p><p>"hm..."</p><p>"felix can we take cute pictures at the yogurt place?"</p><p>"pictures?"</p><p>"yeah. cute ones. so i can shove it in everyones face that i have the best boyfriend."</p><p>humming felix nodded as they walked down the street "sure baby. whatever you want."</p><p>"...can we share a bowl of yogurt to be really cute!?"</p><p>"sure." nodding felix subtly glanced at jisung who was smiling cutely his doe eyes sparkling.</p><p>"and can you feed me? because you love me so much?"</p><p>"of course i'll feed you."</p><p>"can you kiss me too? maybe squish my face like you do sometimes and kiss me."</p><p>"ji," stopping completely felix smiled before grabbing the boys face "anything you want baby."</p><p>"can you kiss me now?"  biting his bottom lip gently jisung looked at felix shyly.</p><p>"maybe." shrugging felix looked at jisung intently before kissing his nose.</p><p>"i'll take that." jisung mumbled shrugging.</p><p>"come on and lets get to the yogurt place and ill give you a real kiss."</p><p>-</p><p>"we're cute right?" showing seungmin the pictures him and felix had taken jisung smiled brightly.</p><p>"mhm. why is he licking your cheek?"</p><p>"because he can." shrugging jisung swiped to the next picture before his eyes widened.</p><p>"is that?"</p><p>"oh my god lee felix!"</p><p>"yes?" taking a seat beside the boys felix made himself comfortable on the bench.</p><p>"why the fuck are you so cute you little asshole!"</p><p>"what?"</p><p>"you took a picture on my phone! you look so cute." jisung exclaimed throwing his arms up.</p><p>"oh. that's old."</p><p>"i'm making that my lock screen now."</p><p>"mines cute too." grinning felix pulled his phone out before handing it to his boyfriend who looked at it.</p><p>"when did you take this?" looking at himself in the baby blue onesie holding a bottle of bubbles jisung passed the phone back.</p><p>"when you weren't looking." felix replied simply.</p><p>"hm."</p><p>"my lock screen is a picture of drunk chan on a roof." seungmin mumbled making a face.</p><p>"unique."</p><p>"do you have a game tonight lix?"</p><p>"yeah. i'm tired though."</p><p>"hm after your game ill...." leaning over jisung whispered something in felixs ear that had the boy gripping the bench.</p><p>"promise?" looking at jisung excitedly felix raised a brow.</p><p>"pinky promise." nodding jisung pecked the boys lips before scooting down the bench.</p><p>"you're being called." pointing to felixs coach who was calling him jisung smiled smugly.</p><p>"you owe me after my game." standing up felix hurried down the bleachers.</p><p>"what did you promise him?" looking at jisung seungmin crossed his legs.</p><p>"none ya." grinning the blonde waved at his boyfriend who was staring at him instead of listening to his coach.</p><p>im so going to whoop his ass at super smash bros. after the other thing i promised.</p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>feeling something hit him in his side felix winced before sighing under his breath. wrapping his arms around the boy to keep him still felix laid his head against jisungs bare shoulder.</p><p>"baby." peeking an eye open felix scrunched his face as the sunlight assaulted his irises. ignoring the slight burn in his eyes felix pressed a light kiss to the boys shoulder feeling jisung shift a bit.</p><p>"hm?"</p><p>"good morning." smiling against jisungs warm skin felix listened to the boy mumble something under his breath.</p><p>"mornin.." flipping over jisung buried his face into felixs chest, his arms sliding over felixs side. nuzzling his nose against the fabric of felixs shirt jisung finally lifted his head, his eyes cracked open a little bit and a sleepy smile gracing his face. his face slightly puffy and his cheeks slowly tinging pink as felix stared at him intently.</p><p>"you're beautiful baby." placing his hand against jisungs warm cheek felix smiled softly when the boy blinked before turning his face and hiding it in felixs hand.</p><p>"stop." jisung mumbled his voice no higher than a whisper.</p><p>"i'm just saying." chuckling deeply felix pressed his lips to the boys forehead.</p><p>"how come you're up early?" jisung asked after a moment. he was sure his voice sounded funny.</p><p>"you elbowed me." felix replied stretching some.</p><p>"oh.! im sorry."</p><p>"its fine." shrugging felix yawned softly before sitting up, his hair sticking up in all directions that had jisung giggling quietly.</p><p>"what's so funny?" smiling playfully felix combed his hair with his fingers.</p><p>"nothing." shaking his head jisung flashed felix a smile before sitting up too.</p><p>"you're hair.." snickering felix reached out letting his fingers comb jisungs hair so it wasn't sticking up.</p><p>"thanks." rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands jisungs eyes widened when felix kissed his lips lightly.</p><p>"i'm going to go shower." the freckled faced boy announced before slipping out of bed. his minnie mouse pajamas set clinging to his body.</p><p>"have fun." yanking the comforter back up his body jisung snuggled into the blankets.</p><p>"sure. i'll send you pictures from my trip." felix uttered sarcastically as he riffled through his dresser drawer for clothes.</p><p>"you do that." jisung mumbled lazily. his eyes drooping again as the warmth of the blankets surrounded him.</p><p>chuckling felix said nothing else knowing his boyfriend was probably sleeping already. quietly leaving the room felix paused meeting his dads awkward gaze, the older man holding a plate of cookies.</p><p>"dad.."</p><p>"you say nothing. i say nothing."</p><p>smiling felix nodded "deal."</p><p>"good.." shooting felix a grin the man slowly crept down the stairs. snickering felix said nothing when his parents bedroom door opened and his mother peeked out in her mickey mouse pajamas.</p><p>"where's your dad?" rubbing her eyes she fixed the glasses on the bridge of her nose.</p><p>"downstairs bathroom. bad stomach ache." felix answered expertly.</p><p>"he snuck cookies again didn't he?" stepping out of her bedroom she shook her head.</p><p>"i can't say." shrugging felix shot her a cute smile before walking to the bathroom and shutting the door.</p><p>"he's dead." he heard his mom mumbled under her breath before her footsteps disappeared. chuckling he shook his head before placing his things down.</p><p>"quick shower and jisung should be awake by then." nodding to himself the boy shrugged. it wouldn't hurt him to take his time. jisung was most likely up anyways and was on his phone.</p><p>"fifteen minutes should be good.."</p><p>-</p><p>peeking into the bedroom felix tiptoed back inside shutting the door quietly behind himself. his eyes darting to jisungs sleeping figure on his bed. he may have stayed in the shower for way too long. quietly placing his clothes in the basket felix padded to the bed quietly before sitting at the edge.</p><p>"lix?"</p><p>"yeah?"</p><p>"come lay down please." jisung requested softly, his face screwing up some.</p><p>"okay." nodding felix sat back on the bed.</p><p>"lay down." grabbing the boys leg blindly jisung squeezed the flesh before flipping back towards him.</p><p>"i'm not tired. i just got out the shower."</p><p>"i know. i heard you singing." turning his head jisung laid on his hands.</p><p>"sorry." chuckling sheepishly felix outstretched his hand brushing a few strands of the boys hair out of his eyes.</p><p>"it's fine. you sound nice."</p><p>"thanks."</p><p>"mhm."</p><p>"i think my mom made breakfast. if you're hungry..." trailing off felix crossed his legs.</p><p>"no thanks. what time is it?"</p><p>"uh..," grabbing his phone felix clicked his tongue "ten forty."</p><p>"fuck." quickly sitting up jisung hurriedly got out of bed almost falling when the blankets tangled with his legs.</p><p>"um..you good?"</p><p>"no! i forgot i have somewhere to be." looking around for his shoes jisung groaned.</p><p>"shirt?" picking the fabric off the floor felix waved it around.</p><p>not bothering to tie his laces jisung just tucked them in the sides of his shoes.</p><p>"yeah i need that." grabbing the fabric jisung quickly slipped it on before kissing felixs lips quickly.</p><p>"i'll see you!" running out of the boys bedroom jisung hurried down the stairs making sure to yell a quick goodbye to felixs parents who were eating at the kitchen table.</p><p>"well...goodbye." scratching his head felix fell back against his mattress sighing softly.</p><p>that was odd.</p><p>-</p><p>"bacon pancakes, makin bacon pancakes. take some bacon and ill put it in a pancake.," humming felix paused hearing the doorbell ring.</p><p>"coming!" quickly taking the last pancake from the frying pan felix wiped his hands on his apron before walking towards the front door.</p><p>pulling the door open felix cleared his throat "hello?"</p><p>"hi.."</p><p>"jisung?"</p><p>"h-hey..." swallowing jisung smiled softly his lip caught between his bottom lip.</p><p>"hey.." confused felix leaned on the doorframe. he hadn't seen jisung in a day or two.</p><p>"i'm sorry...that i disappeared." jisung mumbled quietly his eyes searching felixs.</p><p>"it's fine."</p><p>"if you're mad i get it."</p><p>"i'm not mad." felix assured gently watching his boyfriends eyes glaze over.</p><p>"are you sure?"</p><p>"super sure. why don't you come inside? i made breakfast for dinner."</p><p>"...bacon pancakes?"</p><p>nodding felixs lips lifted into a smile  "you know it."</p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"why are you watching that again?"staring at the tv felix glanced at jisung who was silently watching it for the fifth time.</p><p>"i-its a good movie."</p><p>"baby you keep crying." watching jisung wipe his tears away with his jacket sleeves felix sighed.</p><p>"it's j-just..." sniffling jisung shook his head leaning further into the couch arm.</p><p>"ji," cutting the movie off felix sighed "what's wrong. honestly. i know it's not the movie."</p><p>"r-remember the puppy from the shelter?"</p><p>"the husky puppy?"</p><p>"y-yeah. she um...they're going to put her down lix," bursting into tears jisung quickly climbed into felixs lap, his head nestling into felixs neck.</p><p>"ji.."</p><p>"b-because she hasn't been adopted yet and s-she has the problems..she's just seen as nothing."</p><p>"is that where you've been going ji? to the shelter.?"</p><p>"y-yeah. im sorry."</p><p>"it's okay baby..." rubbing jisungs back comfortingly felix sighed "when..when does it happen?"</p><p>"today." jisung mumbled. that was why he kept replaying the same sad movie. so he could cry without felix asking why.</p><p>"lets go then." patting jisungs back felix stood up.</p><p>"where?"</p><p>"to the shelter. we'll go see her." felix suggested sweetly his grip tightening on jisung who wasn't letting him go.</p><p>"okay.." nodding slowly jisung sniffed.</p><p>"alright," grabbing his keys off the table felix snatched his moms car keys "we'll go and then we can go get ice cream."</p><p>"sounds nice."</p><p>-</p><p>"this way." smiling politely the woman stepped aside letting a teary eyed jisung and felix step inside the small room.</p><p>"thanks.." taking a spot on the floor jisung crossed his legs as felix did the same, sitting across from his boyfriend.</p><p>"here she is." smiling slightly the woman placed the puppy down before excusing herself.</p><p>"hey baby." patting the floor jisung smiled when the puppy skipped towards him happily.</p><p>"what a cute baby." cooing softly jisung picked the puppy up and hugged her gently. barking excitedly she squirmed out of his grip before running over to felix and jumping on him.</p><p>"i told you he was my boyfriend now."</p><p>"you talk to her about me?" glancing at jisung felix smiled some before returning his attention to the puppy that was rubbing against him.</p><p>"maybe." shrugging jisung watched felix rub the puppys belly, a tiny smile gracing his face. completely different from how he was when he first met her.</p><p>"how cute."</p><p>"shush."</p><p>snorting felix said nothing at all. he knew jisung was close to crying again. he could hear it in his boyfriends voice. he was close to breaking down.</p><p>"ji, how long have you known the puppy?"</p><p>"since she was born. she's two now."</p><p>taken by surprise felix blinked. he figured maybe a few months. not two whole years "that's a long time."</p><p>"i know." nodding jisung cleared his throat.</p><p>"you can't adopt her?"</p><p>"i-i don't have enough.." shaking his head jisung rubbed his face. she was a purebred puppy. there was no way he could afford her.</p><p>"oh.." nodding felix smiled softly.</p><p>"what kind of ice cream are you up for later?"</p><p>"i don't know..maybe vanilla." shrugging jisung laid on the floor letting the puppy jump on him.</p><p>"sounds good."</p><p>"i know." winking jisung cracked the first smile he had in a few hours.</p><p>"you're cute. we have to go around six though. ill take you home and everything and then i have dinner with my parents and some of their friends."</p><p>"sounds fun. but i don't want to go." jisung whined quietly a big pout taking over his lips.</p><p>"i don't want you to go either but..maybe i can get out of it early and if its not too late we can catch a movie or something." felix suggested sweetly.</p><p>thinking about it for a second jisung nodded "sure."</p><p>"cool."</p><p>smiling slightly jisung turned his attention to the puppy. she was an absolute bundle of joy. he was for sure going to miss her. playing with her for about another hour or so jisungs heart dropped to his stomach when he heard chatter outside the door.</p><p>"boys," knocking on the door the woman peeked inside smiling apologetically "you'll have to go now.."</p><p>"right." nodding jisung stood up a tiny pout on his lips.</p><p>"come on lix." shoving his hands in his jeans jisung felt his eyes sting.</p><p>"im coming." standing up felix dusted his hands off, making sure to pet the top of the puppys head gently.</p><p>"you boys have a good day." picking the puppy up the woman smiled.</p><p>"you too." nodding felix grabbed jisungs hand the blond leaning into him.</p><p>"actually i need to pee," clearing his throat felix smiled some "you go ahead ji. where's your bathroom?" glancing at the woman felix smiled questioningly.</p><p>"down the hall to the left."</p><p>nodding felix kissed the side of jisungs head "go ahead out baby."</p><p>"okay." wiping his face jisung nodded before walking off.</p><p>sighing felix cleared his throat "bathroom."</p><p>-</p><p>watching his boyfriend burst out of the doors jisung rolled his eyes.</p><p>"felix what took so long? you said pee not-is that...." looking at the puppy in his boyfriends arms jisung blinked rapidly.</p><p>"h-hey," wheezing some felix took a deep breath "fucking hell i think my lung broke."</p><p>"why..."</p><p>"for you. i saw how much she means to you ji."</p><p>"but the money-"</p><p>"its a gift. its okay baby."</p><p>blinking his tears away jisung lunged at felix making sure he didn't smush the puppy "i love you so much."</p><p>"i love you too ji." smiling felix was taken by surprise when jisung grabbed his face and kissed him repeatedly.</p><p>"i love you."  jisung repeated smiling brightly as a few tears escaped his eyes.</p><p>"i love you too baby. now lets get this puppy home."</p><p>"okay." nodding excitedly jisung grabbed the puppy from felix.</p><p>"we get to name her."</p><p>"you get to name her. she's yours."</p><p>"right...mine." nodding jisung smiled softly. felix was his angel.</p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"he did that?" spooning some yogurt into his mouth seungmin looked over at jisung who was sitting on his bed.</p><p>"yeah.." nodding jisung pulled his legs to his chest, his gaze falling to the puppy laying on his bed peacefully.</p><p>"damn. i wish chan would do that." snorting seungmin placed his yogurt down on the floor.</p><p>"he said she's a gift but...he spent a lot of money."</p><p>"well...that's a gift."</p><p>"i know. but..i want to give him something back." jisung mumbled pouting.</p><p>"like what?"</p><p>"i don't know." rubbing his hands together jisung sighed.</p><p>"jisung felix is here!"</p><p>smiling jisung hurriedly slid off the bed before running towards the door and pulling it open quickly.</p><p>"woah there." stumbling back some felix chuckled, his arms encircling the boys waist as he steadied them.</p><p>"i missed you." jisung muttered into the fabric of felixs jersey, ignoring seungmins giggles.</p><p>"i missed you too baby." hugging jisung tightly felix kissed the top of his head making sure to wave at seungmin who was eating the rest of his yogurt.</p><p>"how cute."</p><p>"shh." blushing jisung grabbed felixs hand before pulling him to the bed.</p><p>"what are you two talking about?" plopping down on the bed felix looked between the two.</p><p>"about how chan sucks." seungmin mumbled grinning.</p><p>nodding felix chuckled "just a little."</p><p>"so im guessing you get boyfriend of the year award?" watching felix pull jisung closer seungmin raised a brow.</p><p>"of course." grinning cheekily felix pecked the blondes cheek before shrugging.</p><p>"it was very nice of you."</p><p>"yeah..he was upset and i couldn't handle seeing him cry."</p><p>"whipped bitch." poking felixs chest jisung snuggled into his boyfriend.</p><p>"a hundred percent."</p><p>chuckling seungmin tossed his yogurt cup away "how disgusting."</p><p>"shut your face. sorry that my boyfriend is better than yours." sticking his tongue out at the boy jisung winced when felix pinched him.</p><p>"that's your bestfriend." seungmin deadpanned watching jisung shrug.</p><p>"your point?"</p><p>snorting seungmin rolled his eyes. jisung was dumb.</p><p>"i am not the best boyfriend." shaking his head felix sighed.</p><p>"yes you are." slapping the boys leg jisung rolled his eyes.</p><p>"i'm really not."</p><p>"you got me the puppy, a very expensive puppy and you're just the best."</p><p>"you're only saying that because...." trailing off felix rubbed jisungs arms.</p><p>"because i love you and im telling the truth."</p><p>"hm," yawning felix sighed "conner invited me to hang out tomorrow."</p><p>"oh? have fun."</p><p>"that's it?"</p><p>"i mean..what should i say? don't hang out with your friends? want me to threaten him or something?"</p><p>"well no..but..."</p><p>"but?"</p><p>"nothing." huffing felix laid his head on jisungs shoulder.</p><p>"do you want me to be jealous? tell him you're mine and i don't feel comfortable with you hanging out since you both had a thing? tell him that if he doesn't ill...beat his ass?" leaning back jisung chuckled as felix pondered over his words.</p><p>"actually...that doesn't sound too bad. minus the beating ass part."felix mumbled quietly.</p><p>"hm." chuckling jisung shrugged.</p><p>"shit," standing up seungmin shoved his phone in his pocket "i need to go. i told minho i'd help him with something."</p><p>"bye!" waving jisung grabbed felixs hands so the boy couldn't wave to seungmin.</p><p>"bye seungmin." rolling his eyes felix squeezed the blonds fingers.</p><p>"bye! don't do anything i wouldn't." shooting them knowing looks seungmin quickly left the room.</p><p>"....wanna play monopoly?"</p><p>"i'd murder you." felix murmured chuckling.</p><p>"nah uh." shaking his head jisung hurriedly got off the bed.</p><p>"babe you suck ass at monopoly."</p><p>"i do not! watch." pulling the game board off his book shelf jisung raised a challenging brow.</p><p>"okay okay." shrugging felix moved to the floor so they could set up.</p><p>"don't be a pissy baby when i whoop your ass."</p><p>"whatever." rolling his eyes jisung grabbed his game piece. he was going to win. no matter what.</p><p>-</p><p>"you're a fucking cheater." pushing jisung away felix rolled his eyes when the boy climbed back into his lap.</p><p>"i am not." fluttering his lashes jisung sent the boy a sweet look.</p><p>"you are." pushing jisung off felix crossed his arms.</p><p>"i did nothing!" the blonde whined watching felix scoff.</p><p>"oh yeah babe groping me is nothing."</p><p>"you didn't say what rules we had to play by."jisung mumbled pouting.</p><p>"but it's common sense to not fucking grope me just because you're losing!"</p><p>"i didn't want to lose!"</p><p>"you could have flipped the board over or something! not reach over and grab a handful!" felix exclaimed throwing his sense up.</p><p>"im sorry. forgive me?" placing his hands together jisung looked at the boy hopefully.</p><p>"no."</p><p>"aw come on lix. im really sorry." scooting closer to the boy jisung threw his leg over felixs.</p><p>"no."</p><p>"come on please." sliding back into felixs lap jisung grabbed the boys face.</p><p>"no, i was beating you and you're a sore loser."</p><p>"lix! i didn't want to lose..im bad at monopoly."</p><p>"i know you are." giving jisung a look felix sighed when the boy started peppering his face with soft kisses.</p><p>"im sorry."</p><p>"..........it's fine." placing his hands on jisungs thighs felix rolled his eyes when the boy grinned against his skin.</p><p>"yay!"</p><p>"i'm taking a nap."</p><p>"take me with you." clinging to felix as the male stood up jisung giggled.</p><p>"you can lay on the floor."</p><p>"it's my room."</p><p>shrugging felix tightened his grip on the boy "..your point?"</p><p>"i am not sleeping on the floor."</p><p>"well i'm on the bed. so where are you laying?"</p><p>"on top of you bitch."</p><p>"no."</p><p>"yes i am. and you're gonna cuddle me and pet my head and tell me you love me." jisung huffed sternly.</p><p>"...whatever."</p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"what the..." blinking felix narrowed his eyes on his boyfriend before sinking down into his chair trying to avoid the blondes gaze.</p><p>"babe!" waving jisung skipped over to the boy who was hiding his face.</p><p>"please don't." kicking his foot felix held his breath.</p><p>"lix!"</p><p>"yes?" keeping his gaze on the floor felix made a face when jisungs sneakers came into view.</p><p>"look at me.!"</p><p>"ji-"</p><p>"look at me lix." pinching his boyfriends arm jisung ignored the giggles coming from minho and seungmin who had followed him.</p><p>clenching his eyes shut felix sighed before finally looking up.</p><p>"why....just why?"</p><p>"you're my world!" jisung exclaimed grinning brightly, his smile rivaling the bright yellow sun he was wearing.</p><p>"baby..." feeling his cheeks heat up felix stared at jisung blankly.</p><p>"it's cute right?" leaning down jisung smiled questioningly.</p><p>"it's bright." blinking felix tilted his head, his lips upturning some in the corners.</p><p>"i'm bright and bubbly! it fits."</p><p>thinking for a moment felix slowly nodded "yeah."</p><p>grabbing the boys face jisung pouted "you still didn't tell me if it was cute."</p><p>"you're cute." felix mumbled softly.</p><p>"really?"</p><p>"shut up. you know you are." pushing jisungs hands off his face felix stood up.</p><p>"do i?" fluttering his lashes jisung tapped his chin.</p><p>"you do." looking at the boy felix booped his nose.</p><p>"hmmm.." shrugging jisung threw himself on his boyfriend who stumbled back almost hitting the desks behind him.</p><p>"fuck you stabbed me." pushing one of the suns ray things away (a/n:what-) felix rubbed his face.</p><p>"sorry."</p><p>"take it off." pulling at the costume felix jisung a look.</p><p>"no."</p><p>"okay well....until you take it off don't...hug me!" felix exclaimed watching jisung stare at him blankly.</p><p>"i can live without hugs." the blonde uttered crossing his arms.</p><p>"then no....kisses!"</p><p>"i can live without-wait..none?"</p><p>"none." nodding his head in confirmation felix gave jisungs head a pat before grabbing his book and walking out of the library.</p><p>"wait!" struggling to pull the sun off jisung made a sound of relief once he pulled it off.</p><p>"lee felix!" running after his boyfriend jisung uttered loud excuse me's as he squeezed past students. narrowing his eyes jisung rolled his eyes seeing felix standing in the middle of the hallway with a smug smile on his face.</p><p>"look at you! no sun costume." cocking his head felix held his arms open.</p><p>"what would you do if i hadn't taken it off?"</p><p>shrugging felix beckoned the boy "probably shove you to the floor."</p><p>"what-"</p><p>"i was kidding."</p><p>"no you weren't! you'd probably actually shove me to the floor." jisung exclaimed hugging felix tightly.</p><p>"maybe." kissing jisungs head felix squeezed the boy tightly his heart aching.</p><p>"lix?"</p><p>"you're coming over to chans right? for that get together?"</p><p>faltering some felix slowly nodded "i was going to try."</p><p>"try? do you have somewhere else to be hot shot?" pulling away jisung looked at the boy confused.</p><p>"just a small dinner with someone important." felix mumbled smiling slightly.</p><p>"oh?"</p><p>"yeah.. i'll try and make it though. i promise."</p><p>"mkay." nodding jisung looked at felix intently. why was his boyfriend acting as though he may never see him again.</p><p>"i love you." felix muttered brushing some of jisungs hair away from his eyes.</p><p>"i love you too." tilting his head jisung raised a brow when felix kissed his cheek gently.</p><p>humming felix sighed as jisung interlocked their fingers.</p><p>"tonight lix okay?"</p><p>"yeah..tonight."</p><p>-</p><p>"where is felix?" taking a sip of his drink minho looked at jisung who was quietly sitting on the couch. the blonde hadn't really said anything since he came inside of chans house, just took a seat on the couch and kept looking at his phone every ten seconds.</p><p>"i don't know.." chewing his lip jisung unlocked his phone looking at the array of messages he sent to his boyfriend who wasn't answering.</p><p>"hm..that's odd."</p><p>"damn jeongin what took so long?" watching the younger walk in chan pulled him in for a hug which jeongin returned halfheartedly.</p><p>"hey innie.." standing up jisung gently pulled the boy to the side once everyone had finished greeting him.</p><p>"h-hey.."</p><p>"have you seen felix?" looking at the boy jisung chewed his lip.</p><p>"uh n-no." shaking his head jeongin cleared his throat.</p><p>"no? have you at least heard from him?"</p><p>"l-look ji...he's not coming." shaking his head jeongin gave jisung a pitiful smile.</p><p>"he said he may have plans-"</p><p>"jisung....you're not getting me. he's leaving."</p><p>"what? leaving?" looking at jeongin with pure confusion written across his features jisung blinked rapidly. he couldn't have heard right.</p><p>"i'm sorry ji..." squeezing the boys shoulder jeongin walked off leaving jisung alone. tapping his foot jisung quickly went out the front door ignoring chan who yelled out for him. taking a seat on the steps jisung dialed felixs number, his lip pulled between his teeth as it rung.</p><p>"hello?"</p><p>scrunching his face jisung swallowed "c-conner?"</p><p>"..jisung?" lowering his voice the male on the other end raised a brow.</p><p>"h-hey..is felix with you..?"</p><p>"felix? uh no....."</p><p>"o-oh...i um...d-do you know where he went?"</p><p>"kinda? he left my house in a hurry....he said he had dinner with some soccer scout? and it went well...but he was jumbling his words together and he was crying. i really don't know where he went though.." trailing off conner heard jisung sigh quietly.</p><p>"o-okay..thanks."</p><p>"of course jisung." conner murmured softly, feeling bad for the boy.</p><p>"i um..i should go." mumbling a quiet goodbye jisung hung up. his eyes filling with tears.</p><p>"it makes sense now.."</p><p>{mkay this is like a flashback type thing?}</p><p>pulling jisung closer felix sighed quietly, his gaze flickering between the movie that was playing and his boyfriend.</p><p>"ji?"</p><p>"hm?" shoving more food into his mouth jisung didn't bother looking at the boy.</p><p>"you wouldn't be mad..if i ever got a chance to do something big right?"</p><p>"mm no." shaking his head jisung glanced at the boy "why?"</p><p>"i'm just wondering.. you wouldn't hate me if i had to leave?"</p><p>"is it something you want to do?"</p><p>"yeah." nodding felix swallowed as jisung looked at him.</p><p>"then no. i'd be sad most definitely. but i can't stop you." jisung said after a moment of thinking.</p><p>"why are you asking?" placing the bowl on the table jisung looked at felix intently, the movie no loner important.</p><p>"just a question." felix replied grinning passively.</p><p>"hm okay." looking at felix as though he didn't believe him jisungs eyes widened when the boy stole a kiss.</p><p>"what was that for?"</p><p>"because i can."</p><p>[end of flashback thingy :3 ]</p><p>standing up jisung dusted his hands off "there's only one place i think he'd be."</p><p>-</p><p>stepping over a little ant bed jisungs eyes flickered towards the lake his eyes widening at the sight of his boyfriend swimming.</p><p>walking further down the small hill jisung swallowed before taking a seat beside the small sign, making sure he moved felixs clothes out of the way.</p><p>"why are you swimming so late at night?" catching felixs attention jisung raised a brow.</p><p>"what are you doing out here?" ignoring jisungs question completely felix wiped his face as he got out of the cool water.</p><p>"i came looking for you." pulling his legs to his chest jisung placed his arms on his knees.</p><p>"why?"</p><p>"because you've been avoiding my calls."</p><p>"i-"</p><p>"left your phone at conners? i know."</p><p>taking a seat felix pulled his hoodie on, not really caring if it got wet.</p><p>"so im figuring you know?" felix asked after a second. his gaze on the lake. he couldn't look jisung in the eyes. not with crying he couldn't.</p><p>"yeah." nodding jisung looked at the boy "why didn't you just tell me?"</p><p>"....i didn't know how to." felix admitted quietly.</p><p>"you could have said simply, jisung i'm leaving."</p><p>"jisung im leaving."</p><p>"it's too late for that now. i already know."</p><p>"ji...," hearing the tone in his boyfriends voice felix sighed "please don't cry."</p><p>"you can't expect me to not cry felix! you're leaving, the least you can do is let me cry." jisung huffed sassily as tears fell down his face steadily.</p><p>"baby...i can't..i can't stand when you cry. especially if its because of me." tugging jisungs hand felix pulled the boy into his arms.</p><p>"if you cry..i'm going to cry too." wiping jisungs face tenderly felix blinked his own tears away.</p><p>"we can cry together. it can be the last thing we do together."</p><p>"ji...you make it sound like i'll be gone forever."</p><p>"you could be."</p><p>"ji..."</p><p>"don't ji me! the more you say my name the more it's going to suck when someone calls me that. or when someone mentions you, it'll hurt more. im happy for you felix. honestly. but..just for tonight i don't want to remember you're leaving. i want..i want us to pretend."</p><p>"pretend what?"</p><p>"let's pretend...that we're back to how it used to be. you're an asshole and im the loud kid who annoys you. let's pretend this is just like our first date okay? pretend that maybe once we both go home i can sit at my desk and hope to see you again. that i can wish on a shiny star in the sky and my wish will get fulfilled. i don't want to face the reality. i don't want this to be the end." jisung mumbled quietly, before burying his face into felixs chest.</p><p>"okay..," nodding slowly felix wrapped his arms around jisungs figure "just for tonight. we'll pretend its okay."</p><p>-</p><p>"ji? ji?"</p><p>"huh?" snapping out of daze jisung rubbed his eyes before pouting and glancing at seungmin.</p><p>"you zoned out. again..."</p><p>"oh..im sorry." giving seungmin an apologetic look jisung placed his pencil down. why couldn't he concentrate?</p><p>"it's okay.." giving the boy a look seungmin placed his book down.</p><p>"lets take a break." the younger suggested smiling some.</p><p>"that sounds nice." nodding jisung smiled halfheartedly.</p><p>"so..how have you been?"</p><p>"fine." pulling a water bottle out of his backpack jisung took a sip.</p><p>"honestly?"</p><p>"honestly? im fine."</p><p>"are you?"</p><p>"yeah. just a little sad." jisung admitted his voice cracking some.</p><p>"wait please dont cry..i didn't mean to...you know."</p><p>"it's okay."</p><p>"have you talked to him?"</p><p>"i did yesterday." nodding jisung smiled a little "h-he called after his first practice. we talked for a little and he said he missed me."</p><p>"i bet."</p><p>"guys!" smiling some minho stopped at their study table.</p><p>"hm?"</p><p>"innie got a fucking bunny."</p><p>"what?"</p><p>"yeah," nodding minho grabbed jisungs arm "come look."</p><p>"a real bunny? or a plushie?" furrowing his brows jisung almost fell out of his chair when minho yanked him up.</p><p>"a real bunny silly."</p><p>"oh." not saying anything else jisung let minho pull him towards the hallway.</p><p>"i could be allergic to bunnies though. my cousin had a brown one and i kept sneezi-" stopping his sentence jisungs lip quivered before he looked at minho who smiled a little before shrugging.</p><p>"w-why..."</p><p>"ji..," rocking on his heels felix fixed the bunny ears resting on his head "there's absolutely no bunny but you. i love you so much baby. and im sorry i kinda threw the whole thing on you..so i talked to my coach and ...i'm back."</p><p>"b-but your dream-"</p><p>"he told me i have a spot whenever i want to come back," felix assured smiling softly "but..i want you to be there with me. i want you to cheer me on at my first game. to give me a billion good luck kisses each time."</p><p>"felix..." covering his face jisung shook his head. his heart hurt. he wanted to cry. shit he was crying.</p><p>"baby.." pulling jisungs hands away from his face felix hugged the blonde.</p><p>"i missed you so much." jisung cried placing his hands on felixs face, the bunny whiskers he had gotten chan to draw smearing.</p><p>"i miss you too." nodding felix didn't bother wiping his eyes. it was okay to cry.</p><p>"you look silly." jisung hiccuped out looking at the smeared whiskers.</p><p>"fine by me." shrugging felix took the bunny ears off his head before placing them on top of jisungs.</p><p>"that pun was kinda cute.." jisung admitted quietly. each of their friends were watching them with tears in their eyes.</p><p>"im not as talented as you but..i tried."</p><p>"so does this mean you get to be my clown?"</p><p>"mhm." leaning forward felix pressed his lips against jisungs, the boys lips slightly tasting of tears.</p><p>"i love you." pecking the boys lips continuously felix smiled contently.</p><p>smiling just as brightly jisung nodded "i love you too."</p><p>-</p><p>"so..we still have one section left." the man mumbled clicking his pen.</p><p>glancing over the mans shoulder the janitor grinned.</p><p>CLASS CLOWN:</p><p>"i have a suggestion, we can do two spots. i think they'd be perfect for it."</p><p>-<br/>:3</p><p>THIS WAS BAD AND IM SOWWY BUT YEAH ITS OVER</p><p>also to the person who said the end was cringe-thanks for lowering my self esteem &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>